For the overlords!
by prophetofpuppets
Summary: The Overlord had conquered his world in its entirety for a decade. But with total rule comes boredom. Now when he's pulled into the realm that Ainz Ooal Gown has set his sights on,how will these two Overlords and their servants collide? Who will survive their inevitable clash? There's only one thing to be certain about,the world is going to have a bad time. Art by Eduartes
1. Chapter 1: Generic crossover intro

By ProphetOfPuppets

The flow of everlasting torment flew across the lands for many, many years. An indestructible avatar committed atrocities, spreading its obscenity for the ruthless years that it laid waste to good, perverting the queen of the fairies, enslaving Nordberg and every other civilized town. The unblemished lord of evil had laid waste to The Golden,a disgusting cutification plague, when it showed up to counter his reign. The master of dark magic had tried his hand at both deicide and fratricide when he killed his own father who had obtained godhood. The very aspect of darkness had put all his foes to the sword, the mace, and the axe on occasion when the first two weren't available.

This evil of many names was The Overlord, or rather, the 4th overlord, and he had reigned supreme for over a decade.

His subjects taught their children born under his reign a strict, Overlord approved history. Detailing how The Overlord was much cooler than the silly hippy elves he made serve his minions margaritas at Everbright resort, and the dull-witted Nordbergians who kicked him out as a kid and tried selling his childhood friend and mistress to the empire. Not to mention how he defeated the empire and saved all magical creatures from their magicphobic ways.

Contrasting his savior narrative was how his minions handled bothersome creatures like unicorns and the sickeningly cute baby seals, corralling the useful ones into farms and ranches, tamed forests and burned the ones he could not. Finally it detailed how he circumnavigated the world and conquered every single land that did exist. So perfect was his control that surely the mother goddess was fuming.

Evil and enslaved members of every race performed his orders to the letter. Tributes of carefully farmed life force, deeply mined gold, durium and arcanium were brought to his tower,filling his vaults to the ceiling with the rarest and more valuable treasures known. Using all the dark magic in the land he had cured the magical plague caused by the heroes destroying the previous tower heart by constructing another tower heart from a mountain of magical materials, sacrifices, and the few remaining shards of the last tower heart. Once the supreme tower heart was in place,all the corruption that had covered the land because of its predecessor's destruction had been drawn back into its new version.

But there was something that came with killing or corrupting all your rivals, and subjugating every sentient being in your world. It came when you silence the mother goddess by taking over her priests and followers. When there were no more unicorns to make minion mounts of and grind their horns into makeup powder for his mistresses. When there were no more heroes banging on the door at night to try and kill you, when even clubbing baby seals stopped being fun.

It was: Inescapable-omnipresent-boredom. The Overlord was bored, he should be picking pieces of heroes out from his mace flanges and boots. But instead The Overlord was killing the same simulated heroes in the Dark Tower's dungeon arena. They acted like the real thing, but smashing them into life force and absorbing it had become a mechanical process. The minions that usually cheered and jeered at the carnage as well - the blues, the reds, the greens, and even the brutish browns - were bored.

The slaughter for tonight was an entire imperial legion versus The Overlord, no minions, and no magic. Killing five thousand summoned lives, just to hopefully get a rush out of the slaughter. After the first wave of a hundred men came with shields locked and he crushed them into life force with armor fragments sprinkled in, The Overlord realized just how long this would take. The Overlord never thought he could get bored killing, but five thousand human lives were similar to popcorn in terms of substance now. The jaded Overlord continued his grim butchering until there was only a single man left. The arena was painted in four different colors with all the minion life force all over the place, and empty suits of mangled armor, broken shields and sundered swords all covered the sand in a layer of shredded metal.

The Overlord approached the last imperial legionnaire, with a slow, ominous stride. The simulacrum stood bravely against the approaching Overlord, as if the entire empire that the legionnaire was from hadn't been crushed a decade earlier, and he hadn't watched four thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine men die. Heavy arcanium boots thudding in the sand and crushing discarded equipment as he approached. The legionnaire raised his shield to defend himself. With a deft strike from The Overlord's demonic mace, the shield in the legionnaires hand was crushed to bits, pulping the simulacrum's arm. The dummy yelped and fell backwards. The Overlord stepped on the man's chest, hearing simulated bones creak under his weight as the legionnaire howled in pain, and raised his mace to end the pitiful illusion. With a final downwards movement, the fight was over.

The Dark Tower's magic cleaned the area and left the equipment and gold that a real breathing, soul bearing legion would've dropped on the sand. The Overlord sighed, glancing up at the minions in the stands and their lack of enjoyment as well. Half heartedly gesturing for one of the minions to come and loot the equipment. Not much of it was intact after The Overlord's mace had its way with them however. Not that minions minded, anything that couldn't be used would be melted down or burned.

He leaves the arena dungeon with no ceremony. Climbing the stairs to his expanded dark tower floors. Stopping in the research hall he had commissioned to be constructed. The large bookshelves stood plum full of books, and reached two Overlords high. Staffed by all the smartest people he could enslave. Out of all the slaves he had,the research personnel were treated the best, full bellies and unbeaten - well the occasional beating, but not as hard as the worker slaves. Not beating enslaved people might give them ideas.

With a raised hand, The Overlord called his head researcher when he arrived at the main research desk. A warlock that used to be patronized by his father the 3rd overlord. Now technically The Overlord was his patron as he had taken his father's title and all of his power. That included but wasn't limited to worship by the silent church and ruling hell. His head researcher dropped to his knees.

"What can I, The dark and humble Glorn do for my eternal master?" The long bearded warlock said groveling before his own personal god. The Overlord would have rolled his eyes if Glorn could see it. With a gesture of the clawed gauntlet at Glorn's purple rune covered robes, The Overlord then pointed at the unfinished spell stones to the left of the head researchers desk.

"Oh! The progress on new spell stones! They're going to be excellent master! Chain lighting! Mass dominance spells! Minion improvements! Converting gold to magic to enchant the stones is expensive though-" Glorn said shaking a little when he noticed The Overlord didn't seem to smile at that last comment. Or be amused at all with the progress.

Glorn got to his feet and ran to get a book and show it to The Overlord. It was full of hypothetical runes detailing how they could be used to quicken or slow time "But lord! If you are not satisfied with that! Well-we've begun work on chronomancy!"

Now that made the Overlord a little happy, if he could be happy after this dry spell of no fun. He dreamed a bit about if that meant he could reverse time and destroy the world all over again. But snapped back to reality when Glorn was still expositing about what they had been doing.

Ignoring what the rest of Glorn was saying simply to keep himself from getting a head ache. To show his dark approval, The Overlord looked to his right. The research budget of the entire hall was represented by a small pile of gold. Focusing slightly, The Overlord summoned some of the treasury's contents to make it rain onto the budget pile. Gems, chests of gold, and shiny gold plated objects all clattered down.

"I think you'll find this more than a sign of my favor towards your floors work," The Overlord said as the treasure rained down. "Now, go get it Glorn, I expect results, after all."

The researchers that worked in the library all scrambled to pick the gold up and bring it to their various kicked enchanters,runecrafters punched the hexers, it was amusing to see a bunch of glorified nerds fighting over the precious metal so they could break it down into mana and materials for their research.

Glorn glanced at The Overlord, then at the gold. The Overlord nodded and Glorn raced off to elbow his way into the finer claims of treasure to fund his own research. Loudly yelling that The Overlord had approved his research above all theirs and that they should back off.

Turning around The Overlord left the scholars,researchers,and mages to their devices. Not that they could betray him, the domination spell stole all rebellious thoughts and most free will from them. Making them just minions with the smarter brain of a human.

A second stop would be needed before he went to his throne room. A one side slaughter had taken its only victim,his hunger. To the kitchens where the best chefs stolen from their lands were employed or allowed to live without pay if you wanted to be factual. The head chef greeted him but The Overlord glared at him.

The Overlord spoke a rather canned sentence, he didn't put much menace into threats anymore because why bother. "If one of your cooks burns something that the mistresses were going to eat because they were too busy saluting me and I hear them complain, it's their head"

The head chef turned and yelled at the rest of the cooks to keep working. Then turned to face his master. The Overlord raised a hand and he commanded "Bring one of the finer dishes to the dining room, I'll be there waiting, do not fail me". With that he lowered his hand and the head chef bowed and began yelling at their cooks to make a meal for The Overlord.

The rather hungry Overlord left the kitchen now. Moving to the dining room,the mistresses weren't there so the only other places they could be were in the throne room or their own rooms. They never went in the forge or the spawning chambers so The Overlord was sure of the observation.

The Overlord tapped his gauntleted hand against the stone table as he moved to sit at his dining chair, to say chair was an understatement however as it was more a throne that his minions pushed to the table every time he ate.

With a raising of the gauntlet, minions came from the shadows to push the chair into place after The Overlord sat on it. He began counting the seconds to occupy his time. Slouching on his dining room chair and putting an spiky elbow on the table. Yawning and flicking one of the spikes on his armor just to hear it twang. Of course he sat up straight when his butler came to deliver his meal, he's upheld the evil overlord persona for years and while he's bored and tired, that's no reason to let them know.

Within a few minutes, the first course came. A modest slice of finely marbled unicorn steak cooked to juicy perfection with a serving of finely aged and brutally pillaged fey wine. Waving the servant away, The Overlord took his helmet off when they were gone and began eating.

Enjoyable and a delicacy, the elven hippies that raised this beast are probably in tears as he eats a sacred animal and drinks their treasured wine. At least knowing the suffering that came with his meal made him feel better.

As soon as he set down his fork and put his helmet back on,the second course came. Marinated in the finest looted Ruborian desert salt, Imperial sauces,and fairy spices the minions could find, boulder beast ribs.

Eating the meat from a rocky animal didn't seem possible to many but when marinated just right the rocky flesh became like any other animal's and could be eaten.

The 3rd course was a light finisher for The Overlord and would seem rather anticlimactic to many who assumed The Overlord's diet consisted of babies and the tears of orphans. But everyone needs their fiber, even The Overlord. A salad made out several sacred leafy plants and fruits that he didn't bother remembering. All he remembered was the violence when the Elves, those silly tree huggers, didn't want him to steal it.

Spitting good was a great motivator to get The Overlord to go ruin anyone's day. The meal was a delectable one and it put his boredom in the mental backseat while he was eating it.

But as soon as the evil nostalgia of the memories of how he got these ingredients faded, he was bored stiff again. It was time for him to go sit on his throne and just admire his domain for the near future until he gets an idea of something to do or one of the mistresses send him to get sandworm pearls for one of their outfits. Even if it was a fetch quest it was something to do and something to kill.

Entering his throne room after his minions cleaned up his dining room table, Fay and Kelda paused whatever conversation they were having to look at him. Juno had been sitting in his throne and she looked like a little temptress before The Overlord lifted her out of his seat and sat her on his lap. Gesturing as if to say 'Resume, I want to hear what you were talking about.'

So that was the current status of The Overlord. He was sitting in his tower, on top of the throne he rebuilt from his father's days, listening to Kelda and Fay resume arguing about baby names for the inevitable 5th overlord as Juno sat in his lap trying to coax a reaction out of him.

"Well I think that my child should have a proper human name, none of this flowery fey garbage," Said Kelda harshly at Fay. "Who's going to fear an overlord named Nym? Or Sprite? What's the lad gonna do? Throw pixie dust at them till they cry?"

Fay retorted rather indignantly at the Nordbergian woman. "Those names are far more suited for a half fairy than a purely human overlord sire from a low born Nordbergian, my child would have even greater magical potential than yours and royal blood."

This conversation continued for a while, with both arguing for why they were the superior mother to the potential heir. Key points that weren't just 'the other candidate is a massive tool/a stuck up fey/a peasant barbarian' included: Fay argued her fey bloodline would mean the little overlad would be even stronger magically, and Felda argued that a human overlord would be even stronger physically.

Gnarl, his second in command looked rather aghast at the discussion of babies, their potential power, and when the conversation drifted to who's spawn would be cuter, the wizened minion simply left earshot to perhaps bang his head on a wall and torture a rat. Poor Gnarl, he's almost allergic to anything nice and wholesome,even the discussions of babies makes him itch.

After ten years of 'marriage' with The Overlord, it was surprising that an argument like this hadn't started sooner. But one thing that kept this argument at bay most of the time, was how the mistresses didn't seem to age under his rule. This seemed to prevent Fay from literally just waiting for the other two to die so she could claim The Overlord as her husband. At least the more shallow Juno only wanted shiny things and physical attention from him. Speaking of Juno, she had just tried tickling him under his helmet.

The Overlord didn't mind Juno in his personal space normally. The only signs he was awake and not asleep in his throne were the glowing eyes and the reactions when Juno reached under his helmet to caress his face. Said reactions being him softly removing her hand with a gauntleted fist as something inspired him.

The Overlord locked eyes with her and he spoke. "The helmet stays on, now move off me, I'm tired..."

Juno, the former imperial seductress, moved off her Overlord's lap with a "Hmph". He didn't pay her any mind as Fay and Kelda stopped talking. He stood up and gestured in the air. Gnarl sensed something was going on as The Overlord had a different air about him.

Gnarl spoke as he came around the corner of one of the stair cases. "Something evil on your mind master?" the so old he was now grey minion asked.

The Overlord locked eyes with Gnarl and spoke plainly with the truth for the first time in a long time. "There is nothing on my mind" he said, voice rich with palatable boredom and simply walked past all four of them up to his quarters without another word. He cared for his mistresses and his minions of course, but simply wanted to be alone, alone with his own thoughts.

The Overlord's footsteps were heavy, not just from the weight of his arcanium armor, but from the weight of boredom. He wasn't cut out for the domestic life of sitting and living, he needed challenge, excitement, danger!

The Overlord didn't even throw open his quarters doors with vigor anymore so he could hear them shake the walls. Instead he just kind of shoulder bashed them open and kept going until he got to his window and stared outside. The stars were white against the corrupted blood red night sky.

He looked up at those stars and raised a fist as if he could crush them. Maybe he should try to darken the sky, cull the stars next. An act of evil so vile it struck against the goddesses own domain! But there were so many and so far away it was pointless. The tower was huge and it still didn't reach the stars. He wondered if the goddess kept raising them higher when he got close to her domain.

Nevertheless, he set his mace down against the window and sat on his bed, staring at a large mirror. The Overlord was a titan of a man, with his blue rune covered skin, it was a wonder how he didn't terrify his mistresses. But one was a warrior woman who loved the cold and hunting, the other was a gold digger basically, and the last one was forcibly converted to the side of evil.

The Overlord groaned and just laid down on his bed. Laying there for a while before he would get back up to take off the heavier parts of his armor. The Overlord deserved a nice rest. Sleep came to The Overlord and it was pleasant for once in the longest time.

Eventually, The Overlord's mistresses went to sleep as well and Gnarl went to his quarters to oversee the minions and the various workings of the magical tower. The older minion was concerned,usually Overlords are always at war with good and fall eventually to. What was the purpose of an overlord with nothing to do?

Gnarl called a meeting with the other 'leaders' of the colored minions. He knew he had to keep the peace or risk the minions leaving in the dead of night or even worse rebelling!

Their meeting was held inside Gnarls office, it was about the size of a broom closet but when you're only two to three feet tall, it's plenty big for them.

Mortis, the blue leader had power to revive dead minions making him the backbone of the army when they took losses from anything, be they drowning in the shallow end of the pool or a cannonball turning a minion into colored salsa.

Stink,the green leader was perhaps the hardest to see when standing still but the easiest to smell. Naturally the greens had chameleon-like abilities so trying to see an invisible green when they were standing still was always hard even if you could resist gagging on their rotten food smell.

Singe, the red leader was a gibbering pyromaniac, simple as that - if something wasn't on fire screaming, he was on fire screaming. Even if you reminded him he couldn't burn.

Gnarl naturally being a brown by birth but grey from age meant he represented browns until his dying day. He spoke first. "Now I know we've all had concerns about the lack of-well anything in recent years-"

Gnarl was interrupted by Singe banging on the table like a child, his head was on fire and he spoke gibberish that probably made sense if you had to work with him daily.

Gnarl continued after that. "Well yes, we haven't been able to pillage any more villages or burn forests down and-"

This time Stink stabbed the table with his claws and said coherently. "And greens are tired of spying and waiting for Overlord to say we can stab people more!"

Gnarl, bless his old heart kept going. "Under the Overlord we have been careful to not terrorize the loyal populace too much for the sake of stability, hence the less raids we've done but,but trust me I think something is just around the corner-"

Gnarl stopped as if he was waiting for Mortis to interrupt him too like the others. But Mortis, ever the level headed, just leaned against the table and motioned for Gnarl to continue.

"Well, where was I?- ah yes, something is coming my friends, something big! I can feel it in my gizzard and my gizzard has never failed us! It brought us to the 3rd overlord and to our current master!" Gnarl shuffled off to his window to push it open theatrically to help his pitch of remaining calm for the masters sake. Then resumed,gesturing at the blood red moon. "Something out there is gonna bring us a fresh new fight! Good always balances things out"

Singe started salivating as Stink sharpened his claws simply nodded as Gnarl riled up the other leaders with his speech.

"There'll be new forests to burn! More peasants to terrify! Just give The Overlord some more time to find it!" The minion generals clapped and Mortis spoke up.

"I felt strange magic stirring deep in the netherworld,so maybe,just maybe you're correct Gnarl,good might come back with a fury and we'll be ready" Mortis produced from somewhere on his person a mirror. "In the underworld I saw a tear into another land and it was every bit as vibrant as you said,the magic is coming, I saw it earlier today but knew not how to tell The Overlord as he was busy fighting legionnaires all day" The mirror showed an image of a happy village of humans working their daily lives. Everyone present knew it to be nowhere in the known land as the sky was blue there.

The tower began shaking as soon as Mortis showed the vision mirror to the other leaders. All of them expressed concern and Mortis simply said, "I don't know what that is, wrath of the goddess? Overlord's new plan? Earthquake? Grab onto something and let's find out" The minions grabbed onto anything they could and held on.

Across universes, a force was tugging on the twin tower of the nether and the overworld from one side. The other side was pushing against the tower hearts anchor in this the goddess was evicting The Overlord personally. The tower heart struggled against it until a tipping point during The Overlords slumber dragged the entire structure into the void between worlds. The shaking went from a gentle wobble to a violent rumble that woke every living being in the castle, from the rats that stole grain, to the mighty slumbering Overlord.

Both towers arrived in the new world immediately, a loud crash as stone was shattered against the tower walls. It seems the towers pushed any matter that was in their way that would stop them from appearing. A chill was felt as cold winds swept into the Dark Tower,meanwhile the Nether Tower was placed inside a large frozen cavern underneath the Dark Tower.

The first thing The Overlord heard that wasn't shaking or the foundation settling was Juno yell about someone needing to close the windows or she was going to freeze her bits off. So at the very least the skimpiest mistress was ok, if a little loud.

The Overlord,now freed from being shaken like an ant in a glass jar,leapt from his bed and onto his feet. Throwing on his helmet before calling his minions in to get the rest of his armor on.

Once dressed, The Overlord threw open his room's window to see an unfamiliar mountain range that it appeared the Dark Tower had taken root on. The stars were nothing like he knew, and the final conclusion that this wasn't his perfectly corrupted world was the sky.

No ash tainted the air, corruption wasn't palatable on the tongue when you breathed through your mouth, and the sky wasn't as red as blood. His hands gripped the dark stone that made the window sill. A million thoughts came at once to his dark and corrupt heart.

"Good is in this land-" The Overlord said excited at the chance to clash with heroes and nature again. Where there was good, there were naive and stuck up heroes who thought they were above it all. Or at least The Overlord hoped it was so in this world.

Turning around kicking an unfortunate brown minion that tried looking with him out of his way, commanding the minions to close his window or die trying. The Overlord came crashing down the stairs to his throne room. Heart beating quick for the first time in years. There was Gnarl shivering as his wives came from their respective rooms. Kelda and Fay didn't seem fussed by the cold but poor Juno had surrounded herself with red minions with their heads aflame to keep herself warm.

Juno being in such a state made The Overlord almost chuckle if it weren't for the situation at hand, turning away from the girls to look at Gnarl to ask his wizened adviser.

"Where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2: Carnage in Carne

Gnarl was at a loss for words, he glanced at anywhere but his Overlord's face, scratching his head as he tried to think. "Well your Evilness, I only have a slightidea of what happened," He said as the minion pulled at his ears, "It's that some unknown force exiled us from our perfectly conquered and corrupted world and plopped us into this egregiously uncorrupt untainted and unconquered world"

The disgust was palatable in the minions voice, but then again Gnarl got disgusted by anything cute, cuddly, or that wasn't evil incarnate. The dark gods only know how he'd handle the paradox of The Overlord's adorable evil child.

The Overlord turned away from Gnarl and looked out towards the open balcony letting snow in, deep in thought. Juno spoke up. "Hubby-please! Close the tower up! It's freezing in here!" Listening to his mistress complain as The Overlord looked at his gauntlet, time to use one of the spells made by Glorn for him.

Kelda and Fay stared daggers at Juno for calling The Overlord her husband even if it was with a pet term. Kelda even yanked on Juno's hair a bit which almost started a fight until Fay chuckled, which broke the tension as it made them both stare at her. The Overlord noticed Juno's demand but decided to do it rather begrudgingly since maintaining the balance between three happy mistresses was hard.

"Fine." He said and with that single word he raised his gauntlet and created a wall of ice using water sourced from the mirror pool in his throne room to plug the balcony's entrance. The Overlord then put his hand down and went to sit on his throne. Mentally commanding every single minion not doing something to start plugging all the holes in the tower. "We'll find permanent solutions to the cold later but-" The Overlord then focused and spawned more red minions to act as mobile heat sources. "-Reds will do for now"

Gnarl noticed the pep in his overlord's voice. The elder minion smiled, this world of possibilities had reignited the spark that had almost gone out in his master.

The Overlord spoke again, summoning his proper evil voice, blooming with determination and the curl of a smile at the ends of his face visible past the helmet.

"We find ourselves in a new untouched land, enemies unknown, allies unknown, possibly cut off from my empire." He drummed his fingers against the stone arm of his throne. "Glorn!" he shouted and waited for the warlock to make himself visible.

The lord of darkness did not have to wait long as his warlock minion came eager to his call. Tripping slightly over his purple robes, Glorn had come to heed the summoning.

"Y-Yes my lord?" The warlock asked, shaking a bit from either the cold or the recent experience of being thrown into another world.

The Overlord smiled under his helmet, "The scrying eye tower power had been completed a few years ago correct?" He asked as the dark menace rolled his shoulders and popped his neck.

"Yes! We had completed it a few years back when you were trying to find the last of the resistance- It was just made defunct when that green spy minion found the last resistance cell on accident" The warlock said as he tried to think about why he was being interrogated.

"Go and dust it off- I want to see suitable targets to start my exploration, exploitation, and expansion into this world post haste," His evilness said matter of factly, excitement in his tone, "Dismissed"

The mistresses watched the warlock skitter away with his first assignment in the new world. Mistress Fay was already rubbing her hands together with anticipation of the evil to be done while Kelda seemed sad that the cold went away. Juno meanwhile had relented and ordered a minion to fetch her a fur robe.

Fay spoke up, "My lord-what deeds do you have planned?"

"Complete domination of this world of course." The Overlord replied.

He received a mental message from Glorn, informing him that the tower's eye was now active. Up above between the spikes that made the towers crown, a non-copyright infringing yellow eye formed so that The Overlord may gaze upon the land.

Without further ado, The Overlord said, "Now ladies, if you would be so kind as to turn your eyes to the tower hearts mirror pool,"

The three mistresses all looked into the pool as instructed. Juno still shivering until the browns brought her a fur coat as instructed. Fay spoke up "I see, we all three can scry different areas alongside you"

The Overlord smiled. "Yes-four pairs of eyes are better than one, Gnarl, prepare the minions to move out on my order, light a fire under them if you have to."

Gnarl bowed and went to muster the already agitated minions. Their link to their master's gauntlet had them feeling his emotions, his excitement, thirst for combat and hope for a challenge made every single minion, even the blues, excited.

Reds threw fireballs around the spawning chambers of the basement of the tower as the greens sharpened their claws and spat venom, browns beat each other up in a flurry of ready to maul violence, the blues were putting out the fires and bringing back any of the other minions that had killed each other during the 'festivities'. Gnarl was going to have a fun time getting them under control while his master looked for a landing point.

Up in the throne room, all four of the people in there had their eyes trained on the pool.

Juno commented, "Oh look a pretty seaside village with a nice beach, looks easy enough"

Fay saw a church with people praying to an unknown god, "Bleh peasants worshipping the gods of light no doubt or whatever trife is there," The sentence came out as a sneer. Unlike the other mistresses, Fay could genuinely be said to be evil.

What Kelda saw made her gasp. Soldiers having started burning down a village. The gasp spooked The Overlord and he switched to her gaze. Kelda spoke up, reminded of how The Empire had treated her, "Witch-Boy! We have to stop this! Those look like innocent peasants!"

The Overlord was taken aback more by the witch-boy comment than her demand to deliver help, "Slipped into your old way of speaking huh?" Kelda gave a look at him that made him feel like he'd been slapped. "Ok-" He noted that there were orges that had just charged out of the gate but that's neither here nor there.

Fay and Juno spoke up. "My Lord there has to be a better place than a village being raided by an army!"

The Overlord stood up and shouted to his elder minion. "I kill armies for a workout, Gnarl! We have our target! Open the gates!" As The Overlord struted to the pool, minions started coming out of the stone work and jumping into the magic water. Kelda stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Be safe, and please, try not to kill all the peasants." The Nordbergian woman pleaded.

The Overlord gave a nod and continued walking into the pool until fully submerged.

Across the world, in front of Enri's and Nfrie's eyes. A netherworld gate split open the earth between the charging calvary and her as its dark pincers rose to the sky and a beam of darkness shot into the heavens. The attackers' horses reared back as the men gasped.

Inside the village, smaller minion nethergates opened and a torrent of multicolored mayhem ran out.

Enri froze, with the horn of the goblin general at her lips. Taking it away to ask with shudders. "Lo-Lord Ainz?"

But the figure that emerged from the dark portal was not Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Instead, a black armored figure with pauldrons decorated in netherfire stepped forth from it. Light being swallowed into its armor. Holding a mace drowning in the same flames, the weapon was big as her no doubt about it even with the distance she was at.

Four brown creatures rolled a, were her eyes deceiving her, was that a red carpet? Yes, the brown goblins rolled a carpet out for the black figure to step out onto. Now she could see and hear them playing instruments of some kind. An entire band of brown creatures were playing for the figure's entrance. The loud instruments getting the attacking knights to turn their gaze towards the new arrival. A brown goblin with a jester hat seemed to be shouting loudly about something related to the figure.

The creatures seemed some manner of race related to her goblin defenders, small green, brown, red, and blue goblins all charging, scrambling over anything, fighting defenders and the attacking kingdom troops indiscriminately.

Kingdom troops were firing arrows into the horde of minute monsters and backing up before they were swarmed. To no avail as they poured in the dozens at a time from the nethergates and then slightly slower through the village gate's bottleneck.

Now the figure approached her and Nfirea. The knights charged at him but with a flick of his wrist, the entire column of knights exploded into flame. Nfirea charged at the figure.

"You demon! You won't touch her!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Using a spell the hellish armor clad being had never seen before called acid arrow. It drenched the menace, but had no effect aside from burning off the layer of nether ash that covered his arcanium. With a new shiny silver look, the figure kept going.

Nfirea was too close, bare hands all he had as he punched the black and silver clad man. Being rewarded with nothing happening. Nfirea was grabbed by the hand like it was a very strong handshake. With a single movement, Nfirea's wrist was snapped like a twig and he screamed in pain. Followed up with being thrown at Enri like a sack of potatoes. Burning hellish eyes looked into Enri's soul as it came towards her.

Enri watched as the figure had just combusted an entire attacking wave of troops and beaten down Nfirea all before her eyes. What snapped her out of her fear and stopped the figure's gait towards them was a stray arrow pinging off its helmet.

Taking her chance the chief of Carne Village blew the last horn she had now.

Things for the men of the kingdom were not going well. Prince Barbro rubbed his brow in frustration. A squad of orges attacked, the defenders were fierce,and now being reported was a fucking dark lord straight from nightmares had emerged from a gate of darkness, killed most of a cavalry troop with a single spell,and completed his entrance with bringing his own multicolored minions who were swarming defender and attacker alike. He wrung the neck of the bearer of bad news. The only thing that could be worse was if this got even more complicated.

That's when the sounds of drums were heard from behind the village. All the factions present looked towards the source of the sound. All but The Overlord's faction were shocked by the arrival. The minions were always excited to fight and The Lord of Darkness looked more annoyed. That was because an army of over 5000 goblins were moving in lockstep formation, advancing in time with the beat of the war drums. The Goblins surrounded The Overlord and the human duo fled.

"My Prince,we must flee from this battle,there are simply too many things going wrong,first orges,then that dark lord and now more goblins!" The knight being strangled pleaded with Prince Barbro. "Those damned colored goblins are killing our men with their own weapons!"

Barbro surveyed the battle,the four colored tide had wiped out or captured all the defenders and were still pouring from those hellish gates. Already several rookies had attempted to rout only to be stopped by sterner hearts than theirs.

It was true,whenever a soldier fell to these damned things,his weapons and armor were picked up by the naked ones and put on. There was no glory to be had dying to these endless looting savages.

Barbro opened his mouth to give the retreat order as the four colored horde approached his army. Blue goblins sprinkled in the horde began channelling power from the black and silver figure. Before he could swallow his pride and order the retreat,a blue chain of lighting from the demon struck every blue goblin in the swarm,using them as jumping off points to his armies ranks and continued jumping through it towards him.

Affected men started kneeling as the multicolored goblin army ran over the submitting soldiers in a tide of unwashed jibbering bodies.

The sight of men laying their arms down infuriated Barbo and he instead yelled. "TRAITORS-TRAITORS THE LOT OF YOU,I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS AND THE VILLAGERS HEADS FOR THI-" Then the blue lighting made it to him. Striking his entire retinue and accompanying nobles and he heard a voice from all directions burning into his skull and the grey matter below.

"**SUBMIT" **

Barbro almost wept when the voice shook his brain inside his skull,the voice was like knives carving his scalp,needles inside his ears.

Now the men that hadn't been magically coerced into surrender had started a rout. So sure they were fighting the diminutive hordes of hell that men that hadn't ran or kneeled were praying.

One of Barbro's honour guards that was far enough away to be spared but close enough to make it to him shook the prince from his stunned state. "We have to leave!" the guard yelled before one of those damned green goblins that stank terribly leapt onto the man after jumping on his horses plot and drove its daggers into his chest through his armor.

Painting Barbro with the loyal man's blood as brown goblins surrounded his horse,beating it with wooden clubs as he drew his sword and began cutting them down. For every damned brown goblin slain, another one appeared. They struck his mounts knees and his legs,a huge by goblin standard and terribly smelling one leaping on his back. Claws stabbed at his eyes. Everything went black when those claws found their mark.

"Damn you savages! I will not be defeated so easily-"

He flailed as the weight on his shoulders pushed him off his bucking horse and to the ground with a blow to the back of his head. The last thing he could hear above the gibbering of the goblins foul tongue,the whinny of horses,fleeing footsteps and the sounds of him being beaten was a coherent "Stink say no kill! Masta wants him alive!"

At least he wasn't going to die immediately going to die at the hands of goblins. But from the sounds of indiscriminate slaughter continued as dozens of hands started tying him up with ropes.

Barbro was blind,bound,gagged and pretty sure that all the nobles that had followed him into this mission were being slaughtered. Goblins were now yelling about keeping shinies and stabies. He uselessly flailed on the ground before a club knocked him out. The Prince would be added to the growing pile of people the minions were dragging into the nethergate to store them in the dungeon.

The Overlord on the other hand. Was having a blast with all of this mayhem. He was,in his own messed up way of saving the villagers,that was dominating them and marching them into the gate to the safety of the Dark Tower.

The pair he came out near looked important, Enri resembled a painting of his mother Rose when she was younger and that also drew his interest, and his suspicions were confirmed that she was important when she summoned this army. Before that he approached them to give them a scare and get a closer look before being rudely interrupted by a stray arrow fired.

Glancing at the army that let loose the arrow,he commanded his blues to start channelling a spell for him. Using them as targets to bounce the domination spell off of, he fired it through the entire village to strike most of the advancing army and the one that looked like he was giving the orders.

No sooner than he had fired the domination spell,the sounds of a horn blared and was followed up with the sounds of marching with drums. Mentally yelling at his minions to disable the knights army commander as he deals with the village leader and her new army.

The Overlord popped his neck as he was surrounded by the army. Enri had ducked into a command tent along with some of the villagers that didn't get mind controlled or killed in the initial conflict. The tent was then revealed to be a tent sized palanquin as goblins wearing red hats took them away.

Not minding her retreating he scanned the army with his eyes. Gnarl contacted him from the tower through the tower hearts magic.

"Master! The Goblin wearing the funny Ruborian desert looking hat appears to be calling the shots"

Fay chimed in "They have mages on their side, watch out for spells"

Juno mentioned what she saw "The knights commander has been taken out by the way,his outfit would of looked better on you but that's neither here nor there"

Kelda spoke up too "Outside the town,opposite of you,in the sky was a shimmer,as well as a magical spell on one of the houses but I'm not able to tell what it is,expect trouble from behind too"

The Overlord returned the advice with a thankful "Thanks for the updates, let me know if more reinforcements come,Gnarl-have the minions get my sword ready to be taken to me, I've always wanted to dual wield when carving through an army"

Gnarl nodded and said "Yes sire-also it appears that we've lost...let me do the math, a little bit over 1000 minions so far, the freshly spawned whelps don't stand much of a chance but the veterans are killing enough knights to let them loot equipment from them"

"Anything else I should know?" The Overlord inquired as the Goblins held ranks as they tightened the circle.

Gnarl spoke up again "Well err enemy casualties on both sides, defenders and attackers are more than enough to supplement the minion losses, fortunate that all participants are all living beings so it doesn't matter who kills who, the life force flows for your uses master-LOOK OUT" Gnarl shouted at the end.

The Overlord, distracted by the in battle debrief, pulled up an infernal shield just in time for a reaper scythe to collide against it and disintegrate on impact, blowing back his attacker.

The surprised Goblin Redcap stood back up. Missing an arm and shrapnel from the destroyed weapon embedded in his face and hat.

The Overlord raised his mace. "And you are?" he asked.

"-I am a subordinate of her-Excellency, General Enri ─ one of the thirteen Redcaps who serve as her bodyguard-even though you blocked my attack, and broke my body-you are no match for the rest," the red cap said as a group of black clad goblins came from shadows that couldn't exist in the open area around The Overlord.

"We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Assassin Squad. We lurk in the shadows, nothing will stop us from killing you."

The Overlord's eyes narrowed. "You will die trying"

Seventeen white wolve riding goblins put themselves between The Overlord and the rest of the army.

"We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Paladin Corps! We pledge our loyalty to her Excellency! By her decree, you will not take another step anywhere near Carne Village!"

"Is this a bit? Am I being pranked? Because I don't do jokes, goblins don't make armies that matter" The Overlord growled at them.

More wolves poured in with goblin riders and their leader,a goblin riding a winged wolf said without a shred of self awareness.

"We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Beast Rider Corps! Prepare to be run down demon!"

With that he charged towards them. Ignoring further goblin corps/squads/teams introducing themselves.

The Redcap raised his remaining arm,vanished and sudden blasts from the army sent his way, clouds of dust and concussive waves that made his armor vibrate. The Overlord stumbled to a stop and let the infernal shield do its job. It always felt like it took less power standing still.

Five more voices spoke.

"We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Arcane Artillery Squad! We who specialize in area-attack spells are the most potent attackers of the Goblin Army! You will be blown to bits before you can reach her monster!"

Overlapping with the blasts were multicolored beams,gusts of slicing wind,and bursts of flame that all hit The Overlord's shield.

Predictably the goblins introduced themselves.

"We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Magic Support Corps. Be it strengthening, weakening or attacking magic, we wield them all with the same stand no chance against us!"

The dust cleared and The Overlord stood there. Unfazed and unharmed.

"Are you done? Because the nex-" The Overlord yelled before being interrupted by banging drums and yelling.

"We are the subordinates of her Excellency, General Enri ─ the Goblin Music-" before they could finish their introduction speech, The Overlord yelled in primal fury at this interruption.

"Mass Inferno!" Pointing his gauntlet at the musicians,the ground burst open with a geyser of flame that licked the top of sky, consumed the Goblin Musician Squad, and their annoying drumsticks.

The battlefield was silent with only the distant sounds of knight slaughter,burning drums, and sizzling goblin steak being heard.

"Anyone else want to join the pyre?" said The Overlord as he popped his knuckles, having set down his mace to perform the casual intimidation act.

His only response was the entire goblin assassin squad appearing and shiving him all over with their knives. After a few stabs he stopped laughing from the 'tink-tink-tink' noises as they did nothing to his infernal arcanium armor. Instead casting combustion localized on himself and igniting them all. He needs to shake the hand of the mage that made the combustion spell ignore friendly targets and the caster.

With a bunch of goblin assassins on fire,he kicks one into the Goblin Paladin Corps and charges once again.

In a display of barely held back violence, The Overlord smashes three of the paladins and their mounts into broken messes of flesh and bone in one strike.

It was funny how a living creature could be so easily turned into a dead one when struck by The Overlord. Even more so when the creatures boasted such high amounts of life force that was released from their corpses upon their death. Usually more life force meant harder to kill,considering one unit of life force was usually all you got from a single human peasant,the goblin paladins were raining life force all over the place.

Gnarl contacts The Overlord through the heart once more. "My lord,I took the liberty of dispatching the mounted minion corps-and I noticed some women and children fleeing so I dispatched a few wolf riders to steal a few for hostage purposes-expect the rest of the wolf, salamander and spider riders to come out of your gate...now"

On cue,green minions riding spiders came from the gate and leapt into the magic casters, brown minion wolf riders charged and went about fighting the goblin cavalry. Finally but not least the salamanders,rolling and bowling over goblin shield bearers as they threw firebolts all over the place. Igniting the nearby forest.

The army ceased being an organized group upon contact with the minions and became a mosh pit of bloody violence,limbs being chopped off,and life force being flung all over the place.

A little while before all of this above Carne Village was Lupusregina Beta. Invisible as her clothes various frills were ruffled by the winds. She was positively tickled pink by the devastation that was being wrought to the attackers by the defenders valiant but soon to be fruitless efforts.

"My oh my,maybe this little village will be wiped off the face of the map after all,such delightful expressions to look at~" Lupus shook herself and reminded herself of the duty placed on her.

"But,it has to be saved-or rather just four have to be,I can wait a bit,get some fun watching faces' ' she said as she turned invisible and flew down to watch. Making sure that Enri and the other VIP's like Nemu and Grandma Lizzie were spared by planning to give some careful taps to the back of some attackers heads to make them not win fights too near Lizze's workshop. Taps being an understatement as the men would crumple like paper to the blows.

It wasn't until the gates fell and the enemy got inside did she intervene more. Casting a repulsion effect around Grandma Lizzie and her workshop to make any of the attackers turn away from it without thinking while the old woman hides the alchemy tools given to her by Lord Ainz from the raiders.

"Good grief this village can't catch a break,attack after atta-" She flinched a bit from feeling whatever that was. A powerful evil presence had washed over the village. "L-Lord Ainz?"

She flew directly up,spotting the pillar of darkness and the black figure coming from it. Rubbing her chin as she said. "Hmmm not Lord Ainz...but lets see and what happens to these miserable peasants and their terrified expressions when they see him~" her mouth twisting into a familiar hungry look as she saw The Overlord make its dramatic entrance.

Then the minion gates burst from the ground and poured their cargo into the city. She frowned and watched. "That just won't do if they threaten the-" Then she spotted where the new person was going.

The Overlord approached the pair of VIPS and she flew down to intervene. Just like with the ogre attack, she let NFirea get roughed up until the figure halted its approach because of an arrow.

Lupusregina giggled to herself at the sight of a figure she could describe as a fat death knight on fire getting bothered by an arrow plinking off its helmet.

Then the horn of the goblin general was blown and the situation became more of a cluster fuck than it already was.

The cleric grinned,now she was going to get to see the mysterious figure's power as his small minions were strong enough to kill the kingdom's knights to a man.

Returning to the present now, Goblin Wolf Riders slammed into Minion Wolf Riders. The golden armor of the minions contrasting with the black armor of the goblins as the wolf vs wolf battles continued.

The minion's wolves were smaller but they were faster,running loops around the goblins mounts as the minions jumped onto the goblins when they were close enough. Close quarters combat was a minion specialty and their savagery gave them advantages until the goblins were able to recover.

The greens were introducing the magic users to the business ends of claw blades before they could cast spells. The best way to keep mages from using magic was stabbing them after all.

The goblin strategist called the forces into the forest with their general. Being too close to the minion's spawn points meant that any losses they inflicted on the enemy would be replaced with in moments and the strategist had recognized that.

Still the clusterfuck that had been the first minute of the goblin armies existence had been fraught with casualties. The Overlord was charging right for Enri's palanquin. Infernal barrier disintegrating any weaker living being he came in contact with, leaving the charred and partial remains of goblins behind him.

The members of the support and magic artillery made it a pain in the ass to do so,they had a chance to cast a coordinated spell before the greens started shanking them again.

First creating an ice ramp to abuse his momentum,sending him careening into the hastily made pit when he lost traction with the earth. Following up with covering the hole in ice, and grease. Mages summoned bags of ball bearings and threw them in there to join the already impossible terrain. Trapping the esteemed warrior of darkness in a place his immense bulk was working against him.

The Overlord swore that he could hear laughter coming from somewhere above him as he slipped and fell,cracking the ice in the pit every time he fell. The Overlord repeatedly tried standing up in the pit only to fall on his face, rear, or side.

Composing himself,The Overlord raised his hands to the sky as he laid sliding around the pit. "Combustion!" he shouted as the flames ignited the grease and melted the ice.

The water from the ice softened the ground as combustion was a softer fire spell and wouldn't burn the ground into hard compact dirt.

With the ball bearing sinking into the mud floor of the pit,The Overlord stood,dirty and angry. With determination,he pulled himself from the hole in the ground. These goblins were going to get it.

Gnarl and the mistresses winced when their overlord took several strikes from goblin hammer bearers that had gathered around the pit to keep him in there.

To the first goblin's credit,he made the smart choice of slamming his hammer down on The Overlord's less armored hand. That stung and made him let go with that one hand on reflex. The rest of dealt blows to the rest of him excelled in further pissing off The Overlord.

But he pulled himself up and out of the pit with his other hand. Casting another localized combustion on himself to wipe out the hammer bearers. He called out to his minions.

"I need a drink!" he shouted,knowing the Goblins wouldn't know what he meant but his minions did. A green whelp freshly spawned rushed over to his master and offered himself excitedly as the rest of the green squad that came stabbed the burning goblins to death.

Standing in the middle of a burning forest as the goblin army lets loose arrows at him,he grabs at and wrings the neck of the green whelp.

Replenishing his mana and health reserves at the cost of a minion life,a single minion life wasn't going to fill his tank so more minions rushed to him as the Goblin Strategist noticed and ordered his men to put a stop to it.

Unfortunately,a overlord surrounded by minions is even more dangerous and powerful than him by his lonesome. Gold armored veternan browns formed a line of pikes,swords,and hammers as verteran reds resembling their demonic relatives even further began throwing fireballs into the attacking goblin ranks. Veteran greens vanished and spread themselves around the forest. Cutting the throats of anyone not paying attention to them.

The advancing goblin heavy troopers were burnt,stabbed,or poisoned to death at the hands of veteran minions who had been through countless battles with their master. Many had died but always were brought back afterwards at the cost of life force.

"Singe!" The Overlord called after he was back to full health and mana. The rolling salamander squads came careening his way and a large minion riding the largest salamander came to a stop as the others rolled around The Overlord's formation to chuck fireballs at any goblins coming.

"Azgutyuitry?" Singe asked in his purely gibberish way of speaking.

"Catch up with that palanquin,create a forest fire in their path and leave them the only way to go is back towards me" The Overlord told his minion general.

"Jkiofasmn!" Singe said and with that,he and his salamander began rolling towards Enri's command palanquin. The salamander rolling riders resumed their trademark burning anything flammable in their way as they rapidly caught up with the palanquin with their superior agility.

Enri's red caps braced for impact as the salamanders rolled right past them and instead ignited every single tree that was around the retreating goblin general. Remaining rolling as they keep increasing the width of the inferno while leaving them a clear way out,back towards The Overlord.

Rookie red minions were fire fighting,keeping the blaze from spreading towards the red caps but also keeping the fire going enough to smoke them out.

The Overlord looked smug under his helmet. Soon he will destroy the goblins command and grab that girl that summoned them,he'd figure out how she did it even if he had to shake it out of her corpse.

Gnarl contacted him over the tower hearts connection again.

"Master,expect the wolf riders with hostages to arrive soon and speed up this battle by making the other forces surrender. That human girl looks too soft to let hostages die ahuhu~"

There would be a few tense minutes as the palanquin turned around slowly as all ranks of the goblin army broke off from their skirmishes to surround their fair lady and her friends. In the down time The Overlord called for a chair to be brought from the tower so that he can casually sit on it as if he's not taking this seriously. Also yelling at the reds to put out the fires near him as he likes whatever hostage he has to not suffocate from smoke.

However The Overlord called his red rollers back and they simply let the fire that chased the goblin general do what it wanted now as they came to his side,joining ranks with the freed spider and wolf riders.

Blues on the other hand were running around the battlefield resurrecting fallen minions and grabbing life force to bring to him for absorption.

With some howls,the wolf riders brought a hostage to him a minute later. She was a small child wearing a blue dress and had red hair bound in pigtails. She reminded him of Kelda when he was but an Overlad.

Except this child was screaming and kicking as the wolf riders handed her to him. A salamander rider came from the nethergate dragging his sword 'The Chopper' to him and he exchanged his mace for the bladed weapon.

The Overlord held her by her neck gently as possibly while he sat her on his knee. "Surrender '_Goblin General_', or the kid gets hurt" Angling the sword's demonic dual blade towards her to show his intent.

Enri and Nfirea came out of the tent to see Nemu being held hostage by The Overlord, she gasped out "Nemu!" and covered her mouth while he yelled "You bastard! Don't hurt her sister!" with vitriol in his voice.

"Don't get any funny ideas about fighting back, surrender" The Overlord said. Pleased as punch that his minions not only caught a hostage,but one that was Enri's blood relative.

Surprising him was his words being repeated in a mocking voice from above.

Hovering above his army was a redheaded tan skinned maid with a giant cross in her hand flourishing the giant metal weapon like it was nothing. She casted some manner of spell to fly and be invisible up until now.

It gave him pause as he looked at the unusual sight and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You do realize everyone can see up your skirt thing when you move like that right?"

That sentence got every single brown minion jeering as they looked up and saw directly up the combat maids skirt.

The Overlord facepalmed with the hand that held Nemu, then realized he just let go of her to face palm and the flustered maid used that chance to cast some manner of levitation spell on the child to fling her out of his reach.

Adjusting the way she was standing in the air as Nemu floated right next to her in a daze. Now back to her composed self, Lupusregina Beta introduced herself.

Dropping in front of The Overlord with her cross on her shoulder. Nonplused about the minions around her, she spoke.

"Hi hi, I'm Lupusregina - Nice to meet ch'ya!"


	3. Chapter 3: Overlord has a bad time

The Overlord was taken aback. She steals his hostage, and jumps down into his minion horde like it's nothing. This hero is either insane or gutsy.

He watched as Nemu was yoinked from his grasp and when this maid introduced herself. But now is the time for action. Standing up so fast it knocks his chair over, then minions take the unneeded furniture away into the gate.

"Some manner of rescuer, heroic maid I assume?" he asks as he kicks his mace that was laying on the ground into his spare hand usually reserved for intimidatingly pointing at things when he casted magic.

Fay spoke up,having just used her magic on the intruder from her place at the tower. "My Dark one, she's extraordinarily enchanted, magic is just oozing off of her. Not to mention corruption, she's got a dark heart for sure."

"Doesn't matter, good or bad, get her." he said to his minions as he pointed to her with the mace.

Lupusregina swung her cross and the sheer force of the impact splattered every minion that it collided with. With a single movement she had just wiped out a squad of veteran browns that could take on a troll and take no losses. She kept swinging until none of the attackers were alive. Brown minion smoke rose and dissipated as nothing remained of the minions. Red minion fireballs poofed against her like it was nothing and greens were shaking in their non existent boots.

'This may be harder than I thought' he thought before turning to mentally order all his minions to get back. Blues near the knight slaughter grounds were to stay and finish absorbing the life force but all minions near the new arrival were to retreat to the village and pillage it while avoiding losses from assaulting the maid.

Gnarl cleared his throat in the mental link people in the tower had to him. "Not to alarm you master but the maid vanished."

"Were none of you watching her?" he mentally yells back.

"We were! She poofed into thin air!" The Overlord heard back as all four of them spoke.

"That's just gr-" he thought back before he was struck in the head by an invisible object.

"Bitch!" he shouted as he stumbled and recovered as he adjusted his helmet with his forearm.

Not being able to see her was a challenge. It made The Overlord reel back as he strained his ears to listen to where she was coming from. A whistling of air and again he was struck,this time the cross glanced off his unarmored bicep and drew blood. A shallow scratch bled as his yellow eyes narrowed. Getting ready for the next attack as he tightens the grip on both his weapons.

Paying attention to his surroundings, he sees the ash near a tree splinter. Clearly she was using them as a point to kick off from to have a burst of explosive movement. He raised his weapons and used infernal barrier instead to trick his invisible foe to think he was going to block manually.

He was rewarded with Lupusregina smacking into the barrier as if she was a dog that ran into a pane of unbreaking glass. Glass that happened to burn your skin off when you touched it mind you.

But The Overlord felt his mana seriously drain from her pushing against the barrier. She didn't seem to be too hurt from the barrier that turned lesser people into ash.

"Come out little knight~" She said as she started banging on the barrier. She had one hand on the barrier that was unaffected by its unholy burning and smashing her cross weapon against it. Her voice had shifted from the pleasant one she started with. It was more like a torturer talking to their victim or a child shaking a bug telling it that it's useless to resist. "Why don't cha'ya take off that silly helmet so I can see your scared face"

"Oh like hell that's happening," The Overlord muttered as he shook his head.

With no choice than to drop the barrier and save his mana for later. He lowered it suddenly, dropping his sword and swung up with his mace where the invisible maid should be. A two handed blow that would give her a real headache.

The heavy arcanium mace thunked into her satisfyingly, an very visible maid crashed through several burnt trees and smashed through Carne village's wall. Leaving her hat softly fluttering to the ground in front of him.

'Did she have ears she was covering with that hat?' The Overlord thought to himself.

The very petty overlord stomped on the hat and ground it into the dirt with his boot before heading after Lupusregina. He wasn't a child to be scared by a scary voice or her going invisible on him.

The scarier thing was that she didn't seem affected by him defeating most of a goblin army with his troops.

He glanced behind him after picking his sword back up. Speaking of goblin army. Enri had taken her sister, the army, and the village refugee's and ran, Lupusregina must have handed Nemu back to her before attacking him.

The Overlord walked down through the knocked down and burnt trees. Secretly catching his breath instead of performing a slow intimidating walk.

First the goblin army and their shenanigans, then this Lupusregina lady shows up and beats him to the punch faster than you can say 'Giblet stop tasting the molten arcanium it'll kill you'.

When he got to the hole in the wall that Lupusregina made, he to his absolute lack of surprise doesn't find her there. What he does find is the ground lighting up under his feet and a pillar of flame bursts up at him.

The Overlord burns, arcanium armor blocking the heat where it came from while it blackens his armor with another layer of ash after Nfirea cleaned it off earlier with an acid arrow.

Falling to one knee, The Overlord is starting to wish he stayed in bed today. His still unarmored biceps have heat blisters on them, the rest of him feels slow cooked.

"That's it, I won't be made a fool by you!" The Overlord shouted as he stood back up and walked further into the town. Well aware she could attack from any angle included above.

The town was being effectively pillaged by the minions, browns bashed doors down and wrecked everything inside, coming out with cups, coins, and anything that could be used as minion equipment.

Blue's were bringing back dead minions or healing the injured. Best way to prevent losses in the army was in the field resurrections that didn't cost their boss a thing.

Reds burned down anything that the browns finished pillaging. Fireballs going into anything that could be burnt at all.

The greens were nowhere to be seen but when their main traits were turning invisible and stabbing people,The Overlord would want them out of sight.

Minion whelps were running about the place with brooms in their hands, pots and pans on their heads and wearing kid clothes.

Let it never be said that whelps were smart, in fact they may be barely able to breathe, think and move around at the same time.

The only building spared was one, a building that every minion turned and walked away from without any struggle.

Naturally this was where The Overlord went, feeling a magical compulsion to leave, but it ultimately failed to stop him from throwing the door open by ripping it off its hinges.

Rewarded for the property damage with a bolt of lightning to the chest. Standing there was an old woman with some sparks on her finger. The Overlord raised his hand to zap her with the domination spell but he was interrupted by a familiar maid casting a wave of force on him,sending him flying backwards until he hit enough things to slow him down.

Dark lord of evil, being sent through a nearby building's wall in front of Lizzie's eyes courtesy of Lupusregina. Who appeared and said something to the old woman that The Overlord was too far away and too concussed to hear. But he could make out her casting a spell on the woman that made her vanish.

Smashing a nearby beam inside the house he was thrown into out of anger. He won the prize that came with impulsive breaking of things, that being the shoddy building collapsing on him.

Throwing the stone bricks,wood planks,and roof tiles off of him, his yellow eyes turned orange as The Overlord's anger intensified.

The Overlord yelled in pure rage, throwing his mace at the damned maid as he put both hands on his swords grip and charged at her afterwards.

Lupusregina turned, sidestepping the mace that proceeded to crash through Lizzie's workshop and keep going.

"Missed me little knight~" Lupusregina taunted back before The Overlord was upon her. A flurry of blows being sent at her that her cross sceptre intercepted. She was surprised by the sword chipping the edges of the sceptre where ever it made contact.

Minions noticed the battle that was going to happen and they started to cheer and some picked up his fallen mace and brought it back to him.

With a dexterous movement the pleiade locked his blade against the strange weapons edge. Pulling him closer by his cape/scarf as she said "A futile effort little knight" the hand holding his scarf let go, grabbed at his helmet and The Overlord responded by kicking her through the hole his mace made. Letting his sword go with her as the minions brought his mace back.

Adjusting his helmet, The Overlord stepped through the hole that the mace made and that Lupusregina widened enough for him. Shoulders scraping past the wood, blackening it with the netherfire that burned on his armor and always blackened it with ash.

She wasn't there again, but that wasn't surprising. What was a surprise was his blade appeared to have nicked her as a few drops of blood were on the ground and a faint smear covered the tip of it.

Putting his blade on his belt, he smiled a bit. The maid must've gotten scraped by the blade when he kicked her through the wall while she was locking his weapon against hers.

Kneeling to examine the pattern of blood spilled, he noticed that the blood dripped as if she went back into the building instead of running from it.

It seemed the moment he came to that conclusion, the damn maid acted. Stabbing him in the back with one of the pointy bits of her weapon. Then pointing her other hand at him with a greenish black ball of energy in her palm. "[**Greater Harm**]" she said as she casted it.

It struck The Overlord, and it hurt. The backstab attempt didn't even go through the armor but the [**Greater Harm**] spell was new. He's been hurt by vampires, zombies and ghosts before. But this was a new level of pain from a spell that did necrotic damage. All of his minions wince and some whelps even flee from the intense feeling of pain they get through the gauntlet.

Gnarl's old body is too old for this kind of sensation and he faints from feeling it through the gauntlet's connection while the mistresses all shout in concern for their overlord.

The Overlord's skin is already blue and black naturally, so while the signs of the damage are hard to see. He can feel all of it, it's burned his insides, made it harder to breathe and sapped some of his stamina. While he's still reeling from the pain, Lupusregina kicks him into the dirt.

Repeatedly stomping on him while laughing, Lupusregina's face was contorting into an expression of pure joy. "Come on dark knight, where's all that killing power now? Don't tell me one spell broke you!"

The kicks weren't nearly as bad as the [**Greater Harm**] spell but her insulting him was driving him crazy. With a few new heel shaped dents in his back, The Overlord jumps back up with fiery red eyes and smashes Lupusregina in the face with the demonic mace.

Introducing her to what happens every third or fourth strike with this weapon. That being an explosion at the impact area.

The very shocked maid was again thrown like a rag doll by the fearsome attacks The Overlord managed to land. Creating scars on the earth as she landed on her feet and stopped her momentum with her weapon.

Ever bullheaded when he was angry. The Overlord charged her, stomping holes into the ground as he ran. Raising a hand and casting inferno where she stood before she could recover.

Then not even waiting for the flames to die down, he shoulder checked Lupusregina into another building and kept running her into things until she snapped out of her surprise at this explosive leveling of the playing field as he seemed to stop holding back.

Lupusregina, with her face blackened from soot from the recent fire spell, grinned her evil wide predatory grin. "[**Hold person**]!" she shouted as she put her hand against his armored chest.

The Overlord would be affected by her spell, coming to a dead stop as she freed herself. She backed away as she maintained the spells effect on him for now. But it bought her only twelve seconds as he smashed through the paralyzing effect quickly.

She took to the sky, staying out of his reach as he charged through another building from trying to smash her into paste.

Minions were scurrying around the empty carne village, unsure of what to do as their master wasn't giving them orders. A particularly smart brown entered Lizzies workshop after the repelling spell worn off and noticed a creaking floorboard.

The brown's natural looting instinct kicked in and it signaled other minions to come give it a hand. A blue, green and a red came over to help loot the place. Together they opened the floorboards and found inside a basement, a cache of purple potions, weird looking potions making contraptions, and books.

Now minions aren't always smart but usually when they see a blue or red potion they bring it to their master. So the head brown picked up one and said. "For the masta!" and ran out of the basement to deliver it to The Overlord.

The blue minion looked at the contraptions and the books they found, rubbing its chin as the small amount of brain cells it had in its head sparked a logical conclusion: 'Steal everything'.

The green minion whelp climbed the table and picked up the book,inside were pictures and other things it didn't understand. But it stole the book regardless. Maybe the master would like the pictures. On its way out it impulsively stole a bucket, cut holes in it, and wore it as a helmet. Titliing himself Buckethead from now on, names were nice and the bucket would make him stand out in the green minion barracks.

The blue slapped himself in the face and ran outside to go grab more minions to help carry all of this. While The Overlord and Lupusregina played the 'shoot magic at each other until one of us dies' game, the minions had started stealing everything not tied down in Grandma Lizzie's workshop.

Gibbering, giggling,and yelling "For the masta!" as they ran the loot to the nethergate. Getting in a rather long queue as minions threw in sacks of grain, coins from the new world, shiny things, former goblin equipment and Prince Barbro who was yelling the entire time about how he's going to kill them.

Lupusregina saw the brown minion bring his master the purple potion. As The Overlord drank it without hesitation,feeling better just from drinking it. She noticed the minions holding the looted alchemist tools and potion crates and swooped down to kill them.

Landing with a loud crash "Oh no you don't!" she yelled as she started swinging and poofing most of the minions in the queue. Prince Barbro looked shocked to see her as he was teleported away. The tied up royalty, screaming like a little girl as he was pulled into the nether.

The minions that were close enough ran into the gate with whatever cargo they had. The others fled into buildings or tried attacking her,the green minion that had looted the alchemist shop and had been holding onto the book that Lizzie had penned had other plans.

Buckethead charged while the other minions were being slaughtered by the combat maid. She noticed him and went to intercept the green minion. Buckethead seeing his rather short life before his eyes, instinctively slid to duck under her. Slipping right between her legs and into the gate,doing a little dance as he vanished. Surely The Overlord would reward him for doing so well.

Lupusregina didn't have much of a chance to get angry and finish off the rest of the minions as The Overlord made it over to her. Charging like a better dressed and smelling minotaur,he once again bowled her into a warehouse nearby that had been spared the arson and bulldozing and tried smashing her chest in with the mace until she was a pancake. At least until he got winded from the attempts.

The Overlord was tired of this 'honorable' duel, it was time to play the part of an overlord and let his minions have at her while he caught his breath. Ceasing his smashing attempts,he instead knocks down a support pillar inside the warehouse he knocked her into and lets the peasants shitty architecture do its job and distract her as he runs out of the building.

Potion bringer, the brown that had given him the purple potion that fixed him up after the [**Greater Harm**] spell, got his attention with a silly dance and minion gibbering.

Potion bringer was pointing at the equipment and the potions that the blue minion was trying to lift on his own and then at the minion gauntlet. Catching on, The Overlord summons more minions to loot the equipment and the potions.

Then directs even more minions to go and attack Lupusregina as she kicked her way out of the rubble. Maid dress covered in dust, mud, and ash as she did rips decorated her outfit as well. Wiping a small trickle of blood from the corners of her mouth. She is fuming and clearly has stopped playing with him as she cuts down her attackers before they would be able to get close.

There's a flickering dark aura around Lupusregina as she grips her sceptre. Her steps making craters as she stomps towards The Overlord.

"F-First you devastate the experiment of Lord Ainz, knock off my hat,steal his rightfully earned knowledge,and now you damage my uniform-my uniform given to me by The Supreme Beings! I won't allow you to interfere with the plans of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown anymore than you have already!" Her voice was shaky and full of rage. Her eyes dilating to show more of the whites of her eyes as her ears splayed backwards in a very canine display of aggression. The Overlord swears that her hair is standing on end too.

"The way you say supreme being sounds like a god, is that what they worship in this world?" The Overlord muttered as he backed up.

The Overlord feels unnerved by this sudden change in personality, like a mask that had fallen off because he had finally pushed her over the edge. But he draws his last ace up his sleeve. The evil presence/domination spell,if he can't beat her,corrupt her more till she's on his side is the idea.

Blasting Lupusregina with five arcs of blue lightning as she advances towards him,he throws more minions in the way. Picking up a brown minion after putting his mace on his belt. Pumping them full of dark energy and shaking them up and down to use as a minion missile.

Normally being shocked with the evil presence spell and then having a minion missile blow up in your face should hurt you,or soften you enough to be corrupted to The Overlord's side.

But serious Lupusregina seemed to be invincible. It was just now that The Overlord and his mistresses realized just how out of his league he was. Seeing Lupusregina swing her weapon,he raised the infernal barrier only to have it shattered as all of his mana was consumed blocking the one attack.

He catches her next attack with his mace and tries to run her through with his sword. But to his surprise,the first time he's actually attacked somewhere that was protected by the outfit mind you,that the deadly weapon was stopped dead.

It felt more like stabbing platemail than a cloth dress. Lupusregina didn't waste any time. Pointing at him with her free hand she again casted [**Greater Harm**] on The Overlord. With nowhere to dodge the magical attack,The Overlord took the hit straight to his center of mass. Pain wracked his body as the connection sent his minions into disarray again.

The pleiade struck without mercy,freeing her weapon from his mace and slamming the staff end into her foes gut. As The Overlord recoiled from the strike, she swung it again and smashed the circular part into his cut through the arcanium armor and drew blood. Something popped in his body,probably his arm's socket. His main arm felt weaker but hadn't gone entirely limp from the devastating blow.

The Overlord tasted his own blood,it had been years since he had started losing a fight like this. He slashed at the monstrous maid. Trying to injure her anyway he could. Cutting her two times along her unarmored sections of her arms and legs. The very small targets were hard to hit as she spun and swung that weapon. Every time it landed now it drew blood and punched through his armor.

To be fair it might be his fault for never changing his equipment for ten years after conquering everything,or Lupusregina Beta might be so strong she can punch through arcanium.

With a slamming of her weapon into the ground,she yelled. "[**Greater Harm**]!" again and blasted him with another green and black ball of energy. This time striking his head. The necrotic damage stealing his max vitality as it weakened him.

The entire time she was picking him apart, minions tried to intervene. But only earned themselves a death as she casted spiritual weapons. A multitude of copies of her weapon joined her in attacking The Overlord or his minions.

As if she wasn't pleased with how quickly he was dying to her flurry of blows,she casted holy weapon and suddenly The Overlord was being smited with holy energy on top of the spiritual copies and her own attacks.

He reaches through the attacking weapons and tries one more time to dominate Lupusregina but with his sorry state,his powers aren't able to do more than inform her that he's trying to mind control her.

"You have domination magic-are you the one that stole Shalltear from Lord Ainz?" She interrogated as she continued attempting to murder him. By now The Overlord was bloodied,covered in stab wounds,slashes,and bruises.

"W-What? Who?" was all The Overlord could manage to say as he blocked her attack and was again smashed on the head by a spiritual weapon for his trouble. His torso is starting to be mostly holes as he's feeling his heart weaken from blood loss and his body goes cold from shock.

The mistresses avert their eyes to the horrific event. Juno walked away from the mirror pool and covered her eyes. Kelda was punching the floor while yelling for her witch-boy to fight back. Dark Fay was even feeling herself crying at the sight. The three of them have their differences but they all can't handle seeing their husband torn apart like this. Kelda,Juno,And Fay all feel distraught but they know they're powerless to stop it. If The Overlord can't beat her,who can?

"Of course you're not now that I think about it-you're too weak to handle me~" Lupusregina said her sadism showing a little through her determination to kill him as quickly as possible without taking time to enjoy it.

She swung her sceptre again and slammed the blunt end of it into The Overlord's codpiece. The metal crumpled and the flesh underneath didn't fare any better. Having his manhood crushed into pulp, hurt almost as bad as the [**Greater Harm**] spell.

Lupusregina slammed her weapon onto his head,denting in the helmet and giving him a headache that felt more like it split his skull.

'Brain stay in there,I need you' he was all he could think as the attacks kept coming.

The Overlord could feel and hear his mistresses yelling something in his ears,his head is ringing from the blows she's delivered to it. His vision is blurry from pain and going black from blood loss. His eyes fading from their enraged red flame to a dull barely glowing yellow ember.

Bringing her weapon down like an executioner's axe,she smashes his shoulder one more time with her cross sceptre. This time,something breaks in his body and his arm goes limp,feeling like it's almost been torn off from that blow.

Lupusregina repeats the movement and ruins his other shoulder. Both his weapons dropping to the ground as his hands cease functioning.

With a final deft movement. Lupusregina stabbed past his weak defense and introduced the business end of her weapon to The Overlord's sternum and pushed it into his heart.

"When you get to hell...tell them the servant of Lord Ainz sent you there" Lupusregina said as she shoved it further into him,leaving his sternum to rest against his spine. Popping his heart,stomach,and anything else in the way like an over-ripe fruit with his own bones. Throwing his helmet off his head so she could see what laid beneath. The metal helm landing with a thud a ways away.

To her disappointment, his face betrayed no signs of pain, his blue runic skin blackened from the [**Greater Harm**] spell and the flame strikes. He was intent on not giving her anything satisfying.

All The Overlord could do was vomit some blood onto the ground as he felt the organ destruction and dropped to his only supported by her holding the weapon embedded in his chest. As soon as he reached the threshold of death,his body began spasming and his remains,from blood,to bone and armor, began to break into smoke. Clawing at the air as he appeared to sink into the earth as his legs became immaterial first.

His final words to her were hard to make out but as he vanished,he could manage a clear enough yell. "D-Damn youuuuuuuu!"

All minions that hadn't been killed or already fleeing were not fortunate enough to make it to a gate before he vanished entirely all screamed as their link feedback killed them too. Potion bringer barely made it into a gate before he would have been ended by the feedback.

The minion gates crumbled into ash that was blown away by the wind,while the main nethergate retracted into the earth,leaving only the distrurbed earth behind.

All over the Carne Village ruins, minions in the middle of looting began exploding,dying or dying from exploding.

Reds screamed,exploding into their red life force mist and some fire that faded as quickly as the mist did.

Greens yowled in pain and exploded,leaving toxic green life force mist behind that faded into nothing in seconds.

Browns ran in panic before swelling up and popping like balloons,leaving the rather plain brown life force mist behind before it dissipated.

Blues had vastly different reactions,the veterans simply waited for it to happen,sitting down and letting themselves poof,while the whelps all made a run for it and still exploded.

Lupusregina looked out at the ruined village. There were scattered goblin,ogre,and human bodies all over the place. But none of the minions remained in any capacity. Not even the mounts they rode as they were spawned from life force just like the minions. The invader's summons had all poofed upon his death.

His corpse vanished as well,even the blood on her weapon and the ground was gone too. His helmet was also gone from where it landed.

She grimaced,aside from her own word and the testimony of eyewitnesses,there was nothing to prove her story that a dark summoner had invaded Carne while the kingdom of Re-Eitze attacked,killing almost the entire invading army with just his summons. Then put its inhabitants to the sword or kidnapped them, even after Enri summoned five thousand goblins, he proceeded to kill them until only a tenth of their number remained. Even stole Nfirea's alchemy research but not on purpose it seemed, and put up enough of a fight to not die immediately but still died nonetheless.

Lupusregina went to retrieve her hat from where it was knocked off, and to her eternal anger. The Overlord had purposely stomped on it and dirtied it. He deserved a hundred deaths for desecrating such an object her creators gave her. She cleaned it as best she could and put it back on.

She was dreading reporting this to Lord Ainz.


	4. Chapter 4: Afterbattle report to Ainz

Lord Ainz Ooal Gown had been preparing for the Katze plains battle. To say it was going to be a battle was misleading but he was overseeing the logistics of the plan to summon a dark young to slaughter the Re-Estize forces. Making sure everything would go to plan.

Having ducked inside his private office for privacy before the Katze plains battle, he is making sure that his plans are correct. Or at least that's what any of the floor guardians would assume. In reality, he was more preparing himself mentally to do this. If it did bring players to his attention and they started a battle with him on the plains, he would need avenues of escape if an entire guild had come to attack. He makes no illusions to himself about possible foes.

Extremely min-maxed pvpers, pve-ers who are just as strong as him, or simply an entire guild with their own NPCs attacking would be a problem. They could dodge the strictly melee dark young's attacks and take to the air to assault him. Use time stop to get the element of surprise, teleport in and use a world item, use time stop to make him think an attack is coming and then never attack until he lets his guard down. Or all of the above if he wanted to consider how much effort an assassination attempt could have put into it.

Putting two fingers beside his skull he takes a seat leaning forward. He keeps thinking about it, a dark young being summoned, and then some manner of ranged paladin player suddenly appears to strike him with every kind of smite that would work against him from a mile away. Or a fellow magic caster casting another sacrificing spell on the rest of the army, summoning another beast/demon/angel to attack, and causing a kaiju battle right there on the plains.

Should he have strong countermeasures for holy attacks, magical attacks or countermeasures for either? Will his attacker assume he has protections against those already and attack using lightning or sonic damage? He can't protect against everything without knowing what he's going to go up against.

What if his opponent is a rogue who's using blessed weapons and time skips, or a warlock who can use invisibility and get close before he's noticed.

Ainz slightly loathes the sheer number of classes that Yggdrasil had, two thousand basic and two thousand advanced. Any number of hidden classes could add to that and make anyone just as broken as a dev's character.

Slight frustration boiled in him and this contemplating his possible enemies was interrupted when Lupusregina sent a [**Message**]to him. Surprise overwhelmed his brainless skull, the Pleiades were only allowed to contact him in the direst of emergencies.

[Lord Ainz! Carne Village was attacked, first by the Kingdom of Re-Estize which was being repelled, then a previously unknown enemy appeared with an undetectable gate. Enri used the 2nd horn to summon five thousand goblins, yet the invader fought them and razed the village within minutes and destroyed the knights. How ever they were defeated by my hands afterwards]

Ainz's jaw dropped and the emotion suppression triggered when his shock went too far. Blinking with his non-existent eyelids as he puts a hand on his chin. Processing the limited information, a new foe appears, kills an unknown amount of kingdom knights, then five thousand goblins, but isn't strong enough to stop Lupusregina from killing him.

Ainz understood why the Kingdom would attack Carne Village, he was more surprised by the notion of 'Unknown enemy'.

With what little information he has, he can only assume this was some servant of a player who had noticed Ainz's experiment but hadn't sent a strong enough servant because they didn't know about Lupusregina.

The message didn't contain how the servant fought, what it fought with, how it died, what it was, and what level she thought it could be. He needed to respond to the message but carefully responding to this without saying too little or saying too much as the NPC's read into everything he says no matter what.

'How would The Great Lord Ainz reply?' He wondered before he would begin making the message. Aware of every second he thought. Lupusregina was probably worrying about some horrible punishment coming her way for failing him. Coming up with what he hopes sounds easing enough, he starts to send his message.

First casting [**Message**], Ainz spoke. "Umu, I see... Lupusregina Beta. Thank you for sending this, do not worry, return to Nazarick and await debriefing. Expect debriefing after the battle at the Katze plains, bring the four VIP's with you for safekeeping, do not let anyone stop you from getting them here."

Content with his message, he sent it to Lupusregina. Knowing she only had the one scroll given to her, he didn't expect a reply. Letting out a sigh from lungs that didn't exist. The skeletal overlord rested his boney hands on the table. Coming to three conclusions from the message.

Firstly, it at least sounds like Nfirea survived. Lupusregina wouldn't omit an important detail like a VIP dying. So the others could live since Enri was mentioned in the present tense.

Secondly, now if he wanted to. He could have a reasonable explanation to imprison Nfirea in The Tomb of Nazarick. The human alchemist would most likely comply if his village was destroyed by a force that had targeted him in particular, or if Ainz portrayed the attack that way to make him think he was targeted.

Finally, an enemy player or guild did exist. Most likely having sent a disposable yet hard to stop summon. The type was unknown but it would have to be above a death knight but below Lupusregina.

Disturbing to know that a new foe had arrived on the playing board. It was already too late to alter his plans at the plains. Changing would seem to be a sign of weakness and might even cause some of the NPC's to question him.

After all, Lupusregina had sent the message only to him and they don't know yet. He doesn't want to even approach explaining what he knew from the limited information.

Ainz decided it best to act like this message never happened until after the battle. Then he could summon the NPCs most likely to contribute useful conclusions upon hearing this and have them attend the debriefing of Lupusregina.

The message knocked him out of his paranoid brainstorming. Now he knew there was a player, knowing there was an enemy meant that he could actually prepare for them instead of preparing for hypothetical player attacks.

Lord Ainz dispatched an undead minion to the battle site, an elder lich would be smart enough to provide a thorough sweep of the ruins and could magically hide itself incase the enemy was watching or attacked.

Resuming his planning, he simply was left alone with his thoughts about this new development. 'Why hadn't this foe waited for the battle at the plains?' he pondered. 'It would have been far better to attack there,unless the player is able to spare this kind of manpower and plan an attack, a stronger than death knight summon but weaker than a Pleiade would be at least an expense to not waste lightly unless they are similar in wealth and power….'

Lord Ainz wouldn't be left alone with his thoughts for long, Mare would enter to ask when they would head to the Imperial Castrum. Standing up to address them, he would wonder where his foe was now.

In the frozen north, the wives of The Overlord were in a panic. The minions were in chaos, breaking things, and running around in mass hysteria. The Overlord usually came right back when he died, and Gnarl was still unconscious despite minions smacking him around. Suddenly every single minion gasped, Gnarl woke up with a deep gasp, and the Dark Tower rumbled.

"SOMETHINGS HAPPENING IN THE NETHER TOWER" Gnarl gasped as he put a hand to his heart. Minions dove into the mirror pool to go to the Nether and the three mistresses glanced at each other in confusion as Gnarl went into the pool, leaping in rather agilely despite his age.

Juno shrugged and started strutting into the pool to head to the Nether Tower. "Last one there's a rotten bitch ladies~"

Fay responded to this jab by pushing Juno in instead of letting her fully immerse herself in a graceful manner.

Inside the Nether Tower, the Nether Heart was pulsing as the twin towers life force reserves were being drained to do something.

The three ladies appear all at the same time despite entering at different moments. Kelda thumbed her nose at the prissy Juno as they moved away from each other. They can't stand each other when The Overlord isn't around.

The minions were dancing around the blue crystal ceiling fixture with black rotating metal claws that emitted dark energy in the middle of the Nether Tower's throne room. Gnarl's eyes widened. "Now that seems to be why the towers are shaking, The Overlord's being resurrected in a way I've never seen"

In the blue glow, a tall skeleton hovered above the floor. The broken bones of The Overlord were being pieced back together. The fleshless skeleton would be complete as more lifeforce was poured into the resurrection process. White bones turning blue as magic was poured into The Overlord's body.

Juno averted her eyes, this was going to be a gastly sight if it was going where she thought it was going.

From the feet, hands, and the top of his head, red flesh began appearing. Knitting itself back into existence and covering the blue skeleton. Tendons spreading like a virulent ivy before veins spiderwebbed across rebuilt muscle pathways.

Kelda gagged a little, she got dirty with butchering and cleaning seals she culled but there's something about eyeballs suddenly appearing inside eye sockets that twists her stomach.

Speaking of stomachs, rune covered organs appeared inside the ribcage before being covered by the muscle. A dark heart covered in black energy beat inside the ribcage until it was covered by flesh. Once the entire body was covered in the appropriate amount of muscle and had its interior filled with what was supposed to go there. Blue skin began rolling over the muscle as blood filled the veins.

Fay simply watched with great interest. Fascinated with the process of an entire human being rebuilt by the dark energies of The Nether and large amounts of life force.

Finally, The Overlord's body was fully intact, his skin being covered in runes, body hair grew along with head hair. Giving him a beard and a mess of hair on his head. The overlord gauntlet appeared over his hand. But that was all he returned with. His broken armor clattered to the floor as it appeared around the naked overlord. The mace and sword crushing or cutting the floor where they fell.

The ritual released him and The Overlord fell to the floor. The harsh metal, rune covered floor. It was always warm thanks to the nether's lava but the biting cold coming from the cavern the tower was suspended in conflicted against it. Catching himself before his bulk can send him toppling all the way. His first sensations since dying and being a floating soul inside The Nether.

Being dead in this world was different. While in the old world dying meant waking up in any of the towers. Dying here sent him adrift in the Nether until being yanked back into a body the towers made for him.

His ungauntleted hand goes to his bare face. Then he feels the winds of The Nether on his nether regions. He's naked as a baby aside from his overlord gauntlet. Standing up as his bits swing about. His body's runes softly pulse with power, starting with the lines over his heart and spreading over his body.

Spitting some magically by product of the resurrection of some sort out of his mouth. He grumbled. "Clothes, now."

The minions were ecstatic to have their master back and immediately a squad of blues rushed to retrieve his barely used robe. It had been gathering dust as he usually wore armor. But it was made from dyed black baby seal pelts, so it fit his dark appearance at least.

Sprinting back, it took twelve blues to bring his robe without it dragging on the ground. The Overlord snatched and put it on the robe. Tying it closed with the sash that came with it. Eager to at least cover his body if his face had to remain uncovered from his helmet being dented in. He noted how it seemed shorter than normal. Had he increased in size from the resurrection?

"Aww, I was rather enjoying the sight~" Teased Juno as Fay glared at her.

"Hold your tongue Imperial concubine!" The jealous dark fairy queen said.

Kelda simply rolled her eyes and ran over to The Overlord and gave him a hug. "I was worried about you." she said, pressing her face against his robes as she hugged him.

Juno objected "Hey-I was too!"

Fay loudly shouted over Juno "And I was more concerned than her, my fairy heart can hold ten times more concern than a human!"

Gnarl stumbled over as the other mistresses also gave The Overlord a hug. The Overlord awkwardly leaned down to hug them back. They all have their own way of showing concern even if they try to fight over the being the most concerned.

The minions all cheered and danced, "Masta is back! Masta is back! Masta is back!" they sang as they celebrated.

Gnarl cleared his throat, "Ahem! Sire, what just happened?" He asked as he looked up at The Overlord.

"I came back clearly." was the reply from The Overlord. That made Gnarl shake his head.

"No sire-I mean-what happened at the village!" The older minion yelled, "That maid stomped you flat!"

The Overlord and Fay glared at him. The Overlord's eyes glowing red as he was reminded, letting go of his wives so he could stand and move towards his throne. His royal jewels still hurt with a phantom pain from the memory.

Through gritted teeth he said, "I was too rusty and her skills too foreign to me to counter, ten years of peace and only practising against fake heroes did no wonders for my skills or power"

"I need new armor, new weapons, new spells….stronger minions-" The Overlord turned around, "Dust off the Netherghul's caskets! Polish the nether altar! I need them awake and ready to be my hands in the world until I know what I'm dealing with!"

Gnarl's jaw dropped open. "Wake up the Netherghuls? But those fools are the most volatile and stupid bunch above 3 feet that I know!" He said as the minions looked confused, "We only made them because that one time we thought you died because The Golden had trapped you in a magic bubble!"

"Don't bring up that band of cheery, do gooder arseholes, and their unicorn paladin again or I will find a window to defenestrate you from." Snapped The Overlord, his eyes flashing a darker red before he took a breath and they dulled down to yellow.

The Overlord sat down on the throne in the Nether Tower. Lava flowing down behind his throne, "First thing's first, get Giblet to make a suit of armor without any bare biceps, and armored legs, no more cloth for my thighs. Slap some lightness enchantments in it from Glorn, no more walking around like an overweight halfling because my armor weights as much as a house and the family living inside it."

Gnarl produced a pen and parchment and began writing this down. Minions can't read but Glorn can.

"Secondly, I want bracelets made for all my ladies, they will need to be able to defend themselves in this new world and thus just like the netherghuls, are going to be given their own version of the gauntlet"

Gnarl nodded, "Good idea in case someone ever attacks the towers."

Scratching his chin, The Overlord revealed his next goal, "Thirdly I am going to start my experiments on minion transmutation and upgrades. I need essence from all four hives and as much gold and life force as we can cram into my private study"

Gnarl looked up from his pen and parchment, "Transmutation of minions? I mean its always been possible since the 1st overlord made the colors but surely it will be expensive and you'll need strong life force sources, legend says blues came from the frog king's soul, greens from the snake king, and reds from the salamander king, and I don't have a clue what the browns were originally made from despite being one"

"Well then it's time to start raiding this world for all the strong lives we can find that aren't part of this Ainz Ooal Gown's army, maybe recruit their evildoers, alive and dead." The Overlord said.

The various mistresses laid on his throne with him, happy to have him back. In both the sense he was alive, and no longer the depressed bored mess of an overlord he was. Juno played with his blue hair that was usually cut down for the sake of wearing a helmet constantly.

The Overlord lightly batted at her hand as he smiled a bit, death wasn't fun and coming back feeling like a million gold coins put him in a good mood. Fay put a hand on his arm, feeling his muscle.

"My-My-My did you come back stronger my dark lord?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, his runes are blue-well bluer? Is that a word?" said Juno as she traced the lines going down his jaw.

Kelda chuckled a bit, "You did see the way the tower put him back together right? Must have brought him back to his prime instead of when he'd gotten a bit fat and lazy from no challenges -no offense dear."

The Overlord rolled his eyes and put a hand to his gut. He didn't feel like he was fat before, maybe not as toned as he could have been but when you're nine feet of overlord maybe it makes you look bad if you don't resemble the god of muscles.

"First time I died since killing father and stealing his godhood, that probably has done something to me" The Overlord speculated.

"Minions, my helmet, now." He commanded as an idea popped up in his head. The dented helmet was brought over.

Placing his hands on the now useless helmet, The Overlord began squeezing. After a tense second, the metal began crumpling under his hands as the trio of over ladies gasped. Smashing the arcanium helmet into a ball and throwing it away.

Suspicions confirmed as the metal embeds itself into a netherite wall with a satisfying thump.

"Well...out with the old, in with the new," He said as he flexed his muscles experimentally. "Came back strong indeed"

While one overlord made his plans to strike back against the forces that humiliated him. Another was preparing to make his display of force that will forever change the world.

Ainz Ooal Gown's magic circle appeared and was deployed rather cautiously.

'Nobody's there, not even the unknown faction from Carne seems to have made their appearance...did they blow their load too early and have to retreat, or are they planning something else'

Either way Ainz grinned under his mask, a bittersweet skeletal grin that meant it couldn't be seen with his unmoving bone but more felt in his soul or person.

"So no need to act as bait"

He muttered that under the mask. Joyous that the unknown faction hadn't deployed its attacks on him. But bitter at the lack of the cowards who dominated Shalltear and forced him to put her down like a rabid hound or the ones who destroyed Carne.

"But this will be fun, ah it will be fun for sure"

Thick tarry hatred sunk to the bottom of his heart at the thought of Shalltear being dominated,that hurt worse than Carne's loss right now, those responsible needed to pay.

Ainz crushed an hourglass cash shop item in his hand.

Ainz wanted to finish this quickly and the cash shop item let his super tier spell cast instantly. Not thinking about the casualties that were about to happen as tackling the new foe with unknown powers was more important.

"[**Tribute to the Black Bounty (Ia Shub-Niggurath)**]!"

He had just signed the death warrant for seventy thousand souls and felt nothing when he did so.

During the massacre at Katze plains, Ainz had to kill Gazef. Ainz had wanted to have him serve under the supreme being but Gazef wouldn't betray his king even after the five dark young summoned from the spell had killed so many.

But Ainz had respected the man even after killing him with a single spell, he withdrew the dark young to honour his memory. But he had demanded E-Rantel be surrendered to him. It was going to be interesting to see the fallout from that demand for sure.

Now Ainz Ooal Gown has returned to Nazarick. Sitting in the same debriefing area that had been used when Lupusregina Beta had given him the purple potion. At his sides are Albedo, Demiurge, along with the dark elf twins Mare and Aura.

Lupusregina had returned before he had with the four VIPs. The Elder Lich scout was still scanning the ruins of Carne village after Lupusregina left for Nazarick. The other Pleiades descended upon her, questioning what happened and why she had to return with tattered clothes, a weapon covered in chipped edges and the important Carne Village residents.

Not knowing where else to hold the VIP's, Lupusregina had taken them to the Pleiades shared quarters so that she could keep them away from the residents of Nazarick that wouldn't hesitate to attack a human.

Nfirea looked a bit shaken up, having been attacked by the monster directly. It was a demon for sure and he can't stop thinking about how it could have killed him. Being thrown like that was humiliating as well, and now here he was back in Nazarick after his home was burned to the ground.

Enri was holding Nemu on her lap as they sat on a couch provided for them. The little girl had been swiped by those evil goblins and brought to the black demon on wolf-back and held captive by him until Lupusregina saved her. The evil goblins weren't careful and had dragged Nemu by her ankles through the burning village, Lupusregina healed her scrapes and bruises but that hadn't healed the mental harm. Since then the child had gone silent in her sisters embrace. Enri didn't blame her, the event most of been terrible even if it only lasted a short while.

Lizzie, Nfirea's grandmother, was upset about losing her home, having her workshop looted, and the devastation that happened to the people in it. According to Lupusregina, the defenders and attackers that weren't killed were dragged into gates. Along with anyone else they caught. Carne Village didn't seem like it could bounce back from losing this many people on top of the housing being destroyed.

Waiting in the Pleiades common room had a drawback. This came with Lupusregina's sisters and Sebas interrogating her as a group. This might have been the first time a Pleiade was injured since coming to the new world, even if Lupusregina could heal herself.

Lupusregina recounted the events, from the attack, to the intervention from the attacker, all the way up to her execution of the invader. The invading dark lord had been made to suffer before dying, but it was not enough of a punishment for crossing Nazarick. The pleiades agreed that the person that did this needed to be punished a thousand times for this crime.

Yuri Alpha had insisted that Lupusregina clean herself before going to Lord Ainz's debrief. If she was going to face her judge, jury, and executioner. She must look presentable at least. Cleaning herself had slipped the combat maids mind and Lupusregina agreed to clean herself before doing so. Yuri seemed to be annoyed at the foes petty stomping of Lupusregina's cute hat into the mud,ash,and blood covered ground of the Carne Village battle site.

Sebas Tian looked disturbed hearing that a new foe had emerged but he also was relieved that Lupusregina could handle the attacker. From what Lupusregina had said, it sounded as if the foe had attack power comparable to higher level entities but lacked powerful magic, lacked speed, lacked defences against magic and couldn't stop Lupusregina from healing herself between attacks.

Narberal Gamma inquired into the attacker's race, if they were an identifiable race from Yggdrasil, then their status as an enemy guild member could be confirmed. She knew not of blue skinned humans with runed skin,stood eight feet tall, and had glowing eyes but surely any number of beings could modify their appearance to do so. But it did not fit any known monster or summon belonging to Yggdrasil, it must have been a custom creation with its own stats leaning towards physical power and nothing else. Perhaps some manner of floor guardian from a weaker guild, Narberal speculated.

Solution Epsilon chimed in, if the being and its minions all vanished upon death, that surely must confirm its existence as a summoned entity. Mentioning how it seemed its minions could have been altered goblins based on how Lupusregina talked about them.

Entoma Vasillisa Zeta seemed a bit confused. Tilting her head and asking Lupusregina why he had even a chance to hit her. Lupusregina relented, admitting she hadn't taken the new foe seriously, it displayed explosively quick movements when enraged until it lost steam. But she killed the attacker nonetheless. However, she would let Ainz determine if the amount of damage done by the foe that she hadn't stopped was worthy of punishment.

CZ2128 Delta processed what everyone was asking and realized she didn't have much to ask that the others hadn't already asked. Aside from asking if the foes minions were cute. To her disappointment, it seemed that even if the blue ones were cute, capturing one would be hard as they don't know how to get one.

Further speculation from the Pleiades was cut off by Ainz contacting Lupusregina through magic.

Lupusregina got up, feeling uneasy as she knew that the wrath and disappointment of Ainz Ooal Gown was coming. Yura Alpha stopped her from leaving before she casted prestidigitation on her to clean up the blood, dirt, ash, and grit from her uniform.

Inside the chamber Ainz would glance at his NPC's. Trying to gauge how they were reacting to the limited information he gave to them. All seemed confused but were at least holding back anything they wanted to say to him. He wishes he could read minds without it looking obvious he was doing so.

There was a knock at the chamber door. Lupusregina could be heard asking to be allowed in.

"Enter." He said but it felt more like a command to the floor guardians.

Lupusregina would enter the chamber with her head bowed, and her body language showed fear clear as day. Her tanned complexion paler than usual and the ears under her hat low to her head.

"Now, Lupusregina Beta...explain the message you sent to me -leave nothing out-" he said trying to get the debrief started.

Lupusregina flinched a bit but she complied. Feeling her spine stiffening from fear, expecting Ainz to smite her after explaining her failure to protect his assets.

"The kingdom of Re-Estize had brought a small army to Carne Village, five thousand men made of four thousand five hundred infantry and five hundred cavalry. Upon the villagers hesitating to open the gates. The prince declared them traitors and ordered the attack on the village. Approximately three minutes after they breached the gates and began using fire arrows to burn out the villagers. Enri and Nfirea attempted to flee but were going to be run down by calvary. I moved to intercept but a black metal gate breached the earth between the horses and them-"

She was interrupted by Ainz raising his hand. He was interested in the gates' appearance.

"Explain the gate's structure and manner of appearance, was it a literal two door structure that came from the earth?"

"Well, no Lord Ainz, it was instead like a lotus flower made of metal with black spike claws that reached towards the sky. The structure came out of the earth. In the middle of the gate, a black pillar rose into the sky as far as I could see"

"I see..." Said Ainz as the statement made Demiurge's mind race as he tried guessing what Lord Ainz could be thinking. Secretly Ainz ponders if its a construct with a built in [**Gate**] or a side effect of the being's teleportation magic. The gate's manner of arrival sounds foreign to all normal player transport but enough data crystals could mod this kind of appearance into Yggdrasil and simply become literal in the new world.

"The gate released a black figure from the beam and as it came out, smaller gates erupted from the earth all around the village and dispensed what I can only describe as multi colored goblins. Red ones that appeared very imp like and were capable of throwing fireballs that ignited whatever they hit. Green ones more lizards like than true goblin that appeared to be able to spontaneously vanish. Blue ones that were capable of using resurrection magic on their fallen allies and channelling spells. Finally were brown ones with no notable properties aside from seeming to be the greatest in number and strength."

Ainz looked to his NPC's, "Demiurge, do any of these creatures sound familiar to you?"

Demiurge put a hand to his chin. "Without having seen a live specimen, I cannot make the final confirmation, I pray for your forgiveness, Lord Ainz."

"Umu, it is fine, thank you." Ainz said before looking at Aura and Mare. "Aura, magical beast master you are, do any of these creatures ring a bell to you?"

Aura shakes her head, "Sorry Lord Ainz these creatures resemble no kinds of goblins, beasts, or magical summons that I know about. Please forgive me too, Lord Ainz"

Ainz looked away from them, looking back towards Lupusregina, "Clearly you all will have to consult the archives of Nazarick to see if there is anything you could have missed," That sentence made Aura and Demiurge bow. "Yes Lord Ainz" they replied.

"You may continue, Lupusregina.," Ainz said as he waved his hand to show her she could resume speaking.

Lupusregina nodded as she straightened her back, "The black figure stood about eight feet, fire burned on its shoulders and its face remained covered in shadows as its eyes burned yellow under those shadows. Its minions began attacking defender and attacker alike as it approached Enri and Nfirea. Nfirea attacked the black figure with acid arrow but it failed to do any damage despite drenching it with acid"

Ainz again spoke up, "So the attack hit but it failed to do damage? Interesting, continue."

"And that's when the invader broke Nfirea's wrist before I could stop it and threw him at Enri like a sack of potatoes. But it was distracted for a second by an arrow from the kingdom troopers and that's when Enri blew the horn of the goblin general, to my surprise five thousand gob-"

"Hold on, remind me again" Said Ainz again interrupting her. "Five thousand goblins? I thought it was an error in the message spell but you're saying that the horn of the goblin general summoned over twenty thousand percent more goblins, that is a far jump from nineteen to five thousand."

Ainz had two reasons to talk about the goblins, it was an anomalous action performed by a yggdrasil item and it was talk not revolving around the invader, if he showed too much concern about the invader, it would whip Albedo into a frenzied state as she desired to kill anyone in Nazaricks way. Lord Ainz could feel Albedo get more agitated behind him as Lupusregina spoke.

Ainz continued. "Bring in Enri and Nfirea, I want to hear their recollection of the events leading to the summoning and then the three of you can explain the events around the village further" He said.

Albedo spoke up, "But my lord, they're just worms, surely you can't place that much faith in their words compared to one of your own Pleiades?"

Ainz turned to look at her, "Things have changed, they are eye witnesses to a possible attack from an enemy guild, as well as the sole survivors from Carne Village, Demiurge explain what Albedo fails to see." he said.

Demiurge smirked. "Clearly Lord Ainz knows that they are traumatized and vulnerable, leaving them in a suggestive state as refugees, previously he did not want to force them to working inside Nazarick but this foe has worked indirectly in Lord Ainz's favor as now they will be much more receptive to Lord Ainz trapping them in Nazarick for their own safety, allowing the alchemist to work as effectively in Nazarick as they would of in Carne as Lord Ainz will convince them working under him is the best way to get his petty human revenge. Brilliant plan Lord Ainz!"

Ainz Ooal Gown relaxed. Demiurge actually was pretty close to his idea this time. Offering Nfirea a secure roof under his head after his home was burned down was exactly the plan.

Speaking to the Pleiade again Lord Ainz said, "Go and bring them before me, we will not need to worry about them speaking to anyone about what they see here one way or the other."

Lupusregina bowed and dismissed herself to go retrieve the two witnesses.

Enri would have to task looking after Nemu to Lizzie, but Yuri Alpha and Sebas Tian gave their word that nothing would happen to her regardless of who watched after her. Enri's worry eased, she went with Nfirea to the chamber.

The two humans held hands as they entered. So numbed by the events of today that neither of them seemed to react much to Ainz being undead. Being chased by a dark lord, seeing him kill his way through your magically summoned rescuers like they were nothing, getting a forest fire started around the, and having your sister held hostage will do that to a person.

"Lo-Lord Ainz is that you?" Asked Enri, looking ragged and tired from the days experience. Her heartbeat still had not rested since those eyes burned into her. She still sees them when she closes her eyes.

Nfirea echoed Enri's words, too tired and quite a bit sore from being thrown during the raid as well. Any other day he would have panicked but felt his emotional well bottom out from watching his home burn.

"Yes Enri, Yes Nfirea, this is my true form, you can understand why I hid it of course but the circumstances of what happened have forced my hand, now if it wouldn't be too traumatic, please recount the events that happened"

Nfirea and Enri thought about it for a tense few seconds before starting.

Backing up Lupusregina's statements, they went into more detail about the dark lords' tactics and the effects of looking into his eyes. The dark marauder appeared to be able to command his minions at any moment to do anything, how the minions stole equipment from dead foes and became more dangerous as they fought smarter with better equipment, but speaking about how it could summon minions riding creatures that made Aura interject with her insight.

"Well those sound like common monsters like giant spiders, wolves, and salamanders Lord Ainz… although no salamanders I know about roll fast as a horse."

"An unknown breed of salamander but two common monsters in the riding corps of the invaders, summons that steal weapons and armor from dead foes that become sized to them when they steal it, how curious." Ainz said.

"And then when we were about to get away, that demon commanded his imps to light The Great Forest of Tob on fire to stop us from fleeing," Said Nfirea as he continued.

"We had no other choice but turn around and it felt like it was all over when there were barely a hundred goblins left and he had Nemu in his hand with a blade to her throat."

Hearing that made Ainz have a small spark of rage that was suppressed instantly. He didn't like hearing a child's life was used as a bargaining chip, especially one he knew and had a soft spot for.

Turning to look at Lupusregina. Ainz says.

"I assume that's when you intervened yes?"

"Y-Yes Lord Ainz, I used [**Fly**] on Nemu to save her life and then fought the black marauder," She said, "The coward used its summons on me and no matter how well they were armed, they died in one hit and nothing was left of them when they died, not even the weapons and armor they stole from the goblins"

Ainz tilted his head a bit. "The summons leave nothing behind when they are killed regardless if they stole a permanent weapon or a summoned goblin's weapon, another interesting detail" motioning for Lupusregina to continue.

"The foolish pillager bled from the second strike I dealt to it. Its biceps and thighs were only not covered or only covered by mundane cloth respectively Lord Ainz, it used a barrier spell that was able to hold me off for a few hits before it used the barrier to make me not focus on defending myself and only attacking the barrier. With me gaining tunnel vision, it struck me with its weapon and knocked me through several trees and the wall in Carne village" Lupusregina put a hand to her cheek, "It split my skin and made me bleed but I was able to heal it before it made its way to me."

That got an unlady like "Eh?" from Albedo as a killing aura appeared around her, "So not only is this worm capable of injuring a inhabitant of Nazarick, it happened because you were too lazy while fighting it!?"

"Albedo! Hold your tongue, this is the first example of a being of the new world being able to actually injure an inhabitant of Nazarick, I can not blame Lupusregina for not taking her foe seriously until it injured her enough, after all the first hit could of been a fluke" Ainz said trying to not scare the two humans but that failed as soon as Albedo's visible killing aura flared up.

Sighing, Ainz said, "Do not worry about Albedo, she won't harm you, isn't that right Albedo."

Albedo nodded and restrained herself.

"Resume your story about the battle Lupusregina," Ainz commanded.

"Well...while I healed, the enemy minions had begun stealing every resident, every single stealable object, bags of coins, anything not nailed down enough,"

There was a brief pause as she corrected her story, "Well not just while I healed, they had begun the looting as soon as they appeared,"

"So the village was pillaged thoroughly?" Asked Ainz looking at the two VIP's.

Enri and Nfirea nodded, "And burned to the ground" They said.

"Complicating this was the spell placed around Lizzie Bareare's workshop. The minions ignored it due to the [**Sanctuary against Good and Evil**] the ringleader headed right for it and shattered the spell as soon as it stepped into it. Threatening Lizzie Baraere's life but I was able to stop it again with a [**Greater Thunderwave]** spell before casting an invisibility spell on her to allow her to escape."

"It's resistance to spells despite being weaker than you is a disturbing feature that comes up again and again" Demiurge brought up.

"But it was able to be grievously harmed by [**Greater Harm**], so its resistances were not an absolute" Pipped up Lupusregina in her defense. "Ahem-resuming my report-it engaged in melee combat with me for the remainder of the encounter, I noticed as its eyes changed color from yellow to red its swings went wider but they also carried many times more force. A power biased skill boost clearly that sacrificed its speed and agility for being able to attempt to hurt me through my uniform"

"I see, and based on the slight damage to your outfit, it at least landed a few hits in this enraged state" Said Ainz.

Lupusregina nodded a bit ashamed, "Y-Yes...but I was able to turn the tables on it and slay it. Its minions kept coming from their smaller gates to steal from the village at its command up to the end. It seemed to have a connection to its minions, because as soon as it died all of its minions died in a chain reaction based on how far away they were from its death."

"And of the gates fates?" Ainz Asked.

"Retracted into the ground after the smaller ones the summons came from collapsed into dust, I tried to detect magic or otherwise trace the larger gate but failed to detect it." Lupusregina replied.

"Hmmm, and this is all the details you remember Lupusregina Beta?"

"Well Lord Ainz, when I inquired about them and their domination magic they briefly displayed before they died, the invader seemed to have genuine confusion at the mention of Shalltear's name and and the existence of The Supreme Beings such as yourself Lord Ainz"

"I see" Said Ainz as he processed this. So it seems that this new arrival had been recent or isolated from recent events, so that put a strikethrough an established player faction but left the existence of a newly arrived player still possible.

"Very well if this is all the information I shall now render judgement." Everyone in the room tensed as he said that. Everyone was waiting with baited breath as they waited for Ainz to speak.

Ainz relaxed which seemed to ease everyone in the room. Including the two humans who were very aware of how small of a fish they were in this pond, "Lupusregina, considering the circumstances, you performed acceptably in the face of an unknown foe with an unlimited amount of reinforcements, you were only one person with no serious area of effect spells yet you still were able to emerge victorious."

Ainz had never intended to truly punish Lupusregina, her own sisters disapproval and the floor guardians animosity from her dismal performance would be punishment enough. Ainz continued, raising a hand to stop Albedo from speaking up as he could feel her getting ready to object.

"The new foe was clearly a minion of an enemy guild and yet you have proven the strength of Nazarick by slaying it with no assistance despite how many tricks the foe brought to the table."

Ainz opened his arms, continuing his speech "Enri, Nfirea, I offer you safety from the outside world in Nazarick, if the attack on Carne Village was directed towards your potion research like I suspect, you all have a target on your back as they clearly attempted to steal as many people who would've known about the potion as possible. I can assume that they would continue to pursue you with their undetectable and untraceable gates. Your lives, the lives of your family, and anyone around you are in danger and I can not in good conscience allow more suffering to come from my inaction from not inviting you to live under Nazarick sooner. "

Nfirea and Enri gasped. "Stay in Nazarick?" Nfirea wrings his wrist that was snapped by The Overlord, uncomfortable with staying but also not wanting to stay anywhere he could be attacked. "I think I couldn't find a safer place to stay right now…"

Enri nodded. "Well-Lord Ainz-just one small thing to ask of you before I agree." She asked.

Albedo snapped at hearing a mere human girl asking something of Lord Ainz. "Know your place!-" She shouted before Ainz interrupted.

"Albedo,I think I already know what she wants, you may ask within reason Enri." Ainz would say before gesturing towards Enri.

Enri gritted her teeth, "Please-Please let me be the commander of your goblin armies!" she said.

The NPC's all did a simultaneous double take and said, "What?"

Ainz grinned a skeletal grin as he looked at the people gathered. Aura, Mare, Demiurge and Albedo all looking at him expecting an explanation.

'I have her and him. How's that phrase go? Hook line and sinker.'

Lord Ainz thought before he started to laugh until the emotional suppression kicked in, "You wish to take revenge on the destroyers of Carne I can tell, very well Enri, lead my goblin armies to avenge Carne."

Demiurge's mind raced, thinking a thousand thoughts again. Thinking of all the reasons Lord Ainz would approve such a request. Whispering under his breath. "Wonderful Lord Ainz simply wonderful"

Author's note:

Hey,Hey people, Prophetofpuppets here.

WOW this chapter took forever! Seven thousand plus words and a majority of it between Ainz and Nazarick. This chapter took a lot of time because attempting to make sure the canon Overlord characters spoke logically was kind of hard. As fun as it would have been for all the maids to be acting silly or Ainz to be speaking casually with slang. It just wouldn't fit Overlord's tone. Though as I write I realize the comically evil Overlord vs the serious evil of Overlord creates a very good juxtaposition to work off of.

Also yes that is going to get annoying if I don't find a way to differentiate the two IP's in my author's notes, perhaps I should bold **Overlord **the light novel/anime and use italics for _Overlord_ the game.

Disclaimer time/addressing some things I've been asked:

No I'm not going to give The Overlord a name despite how much I am going to eat my fucking hands in frustration from constantly typing and reading The Overlord does/says X. Fic that tend to assign a name to The Overlord seem to always give him a really edgy or ill fitting name.

If you were a little upset by The Overlord speaking, I will say sorry because honestly there was a draft of this story that consisted solely of a silent Overlord and it didn't let there be any good dialogue or interactions that didn't come from everyone but him talking. In that draft Gnarl or the mistresses were basically the mouthpieces, I even had Kelda,Juno or Fay follow him around to talk but I realized that was a very clunky way of having interaction happening.

Could you imagine if Kelda had to intercept every line of dialogue from The Overlord to then say it to Lupusregina during the Carne village battle? It would have killed the pacing of every scene and been a headache when it comes to 'why doesn't anyone attack the unarmed woman,and why did The Overlord bring her along?' If The Overlord never spoke, then when Ainz and him meet, it would be a very boring scene.

I had a poll on the discord to see how I kill Prince Barbro and surprisingly the canon Lupus death almost won except the minions killing the prince death got one more vote within the last hour of the poll being open. Expect him to die in either the funniest or the most gruesome way I can think of while not derailing the next chapter to be just torturing the prince to death.

I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who's following the fic and me, big thanks to the people leaving reviews! We hit over one thousand total readers in the first two weeks of this story existing!

Again another wonderful shout out to The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Idiots on the **Overlord **Fanfiction discord but a specific shout out to Ryan/CZ, Lutemis Slayer of shitfics, Entoma,and Oblivon2991. You've all been wonderful to my wackass idea of a fanfic and thanks for not burning me at the stake for suggesting this batshit idea to you guys.

If you want to get early reading on up and coming rough drafts of chapters, shitty memes made up about the story, future battles between certain characters, my smorgasboard of headcanon and to learn where I got all this _Overlord _lore from, please go to the discord link right here →  discord .gg/3g9GwwZ get a friendship roach from Entoma just for entering the server, they're organic and 101% nightmare fuel!


	5. Chapter 5: Raid preparation

_Author's note: Holy shit, fuck the corona virus, it's making everything close down, making people panic buy everything, etc. All the hospitals in my area are full and my medication took forever to get to me. But don't you guys worry I got around three to four weeks of food with me, a grocery store app, and a steam cleaner to blast said food with really hot steam to hopefully sanitize it before I bring it into my home. So yeah I've spent the last couple of weeks dealing with that and accidentally wrote chapter five into a 30 page mess before finally forcing myself to split it into chapter five and six. Current things eating my time are writing fights between two characters, avoiding too much time playing doom eternal, rereading all the overlord volumes, replaying Overlord one and two while also watching lets plays of every other game of Overlord that isn't on pc. If you wanna become a beta reader, just pm me or leave a review. Hell simply seeing another person favorited or followed the story makes me all the more determined to continue this insane project. _

Meanwhile The Overlord would be waiting for Giblet and Glorns collaboration to bear fruit. First minions throw themselves into the crucible. Infusing the metal with the life force of various minions. Blues giving health boosting effects while greens added health regeneration,reds to add to his mana stores while browns delivered bonus defense enchantments. Giblet bangs the arcanium into shape while Glorn reinforces it with magic to push its capabilities even further beyond what minions souls could do.

"More dragon fire!" shouted Giblet as reds pulled and pushed the tail of the nethertower's dragon up and down like a bellows. The flames from the dragon got brighter and the arcanium softens as it forms a more dangerous looking suit of armor.

"Perfect! Quench it!" Giblet yes as Glorn summons a wide orb of water to fill the quenching basin for the reds to drop the armor into.

The water boiled away as the hot arcanium sizzled and cooled. Red minions dunked their hands in the rapidly boiling away water to fetch the metal armor pieces. Running with the metal pieces to the fitting station where Giblet fetched a pair of large scissors to cut some dragonhide to pad the metal from blows as Glorn began making chainmail from the arcanium set aside for it. The Overlord probably would like being stab and bash proof they both reasoned as they worked.

The chainmail would be made post haste. Six ingots however would be saved for The Overlord's new plan of improving the mistresses defenses. Having three miniature overlords on top of the netherghuls, the dragon and his veteran guard to defend the tower when he's away will make it harder to assault.

After the armor was smithed, the delicate work of making bracelets that fit the mistresses tastes was taken up by the jewelry smiths and crafters from the research hall. Plating the bracelet for Juno in gold and setting jewels in it, appealing to her vanity. Leather and fur covering the main magical bits for Kelda as a homage to her Nordbergian roots. For Fay it was a more complicated spider web pattern in silver to contrast arcanium's red color and highlight its evil purpose.

They were delivered to The Overlord's room so he may give them to his mistresses on his own time. The three ladies would be given their gifts as a surprise in due time. Juno would probably set about commanding minions to do things for her. Fay most likely would be delighted to be given a fraction of her husband's dark power. Kelda simply might not know how to react as she was as far from magically literate as you could get.

Afterwards, The Overlord had locked himself in the over worlds tower, ignoring the cold as he had spent days attempting to crack the minion code. All his attempts so far could only scream kill me and flop around on bloated limbs and choking on their own tongues. But with every single abomination spawned, they got a little neater,and lived a little longer. He just needed one spark to cause a chain reaction of making things work.

The Overlord pulled at his hair, reminded him he needed to shave. "Someone fetch me a location where we can find a strong soul dammit!" he shouted through the gauntlet.

One of his warlocks that worked under Glorn eeps and continues scrying through the eye.

It took a few days of sending spies and scrying out to locate one but a recently deceased soul still body-bound was located. In a cart being pulled by a horse and guarded by only a hundred men in preparation for a funeral outside a large human city in the west of the continent where he had raided that nameless human village.

Gnarl would wobble his way into The Overlord's study in the Dark Tower. Old knees creaked as he pushed the door open.

"Good news master! A powerful soul ready for the stealing soul still remains on this plane of existence! Near this human city but thankfully greens have already been sent and found defences around the road lacking. Also! There is an empty building we can hide the nethergates ahem-emissions from the sky, some foolish noble abandoned a perfectly good manor near the suspected tomb for the corpse."

Gnarl said this as he read out the chicken scratch that green minions wrote in.

"The manor is close to the castle and you will need to scale the walls, dig under or break them to get to the tomb that the body is going to be put in"

Gnarl paused, flipping the paper over to the other drafted plan.

"Or attack body holders as they bring the corpse near the city and bring to the manor to extract the target, the mini gates probably aren't big enough but will get you close to them"

Gnarl explained this as The Overlord turned to look at him. The Overlord had been working hard. So hard and conjuring so many attempted improved minions that mountains of malformed minion corpses were in his study, numbers reaching the ceiling. Seems he had been making them faster than they could poof. That or abomination minions are more permanent than working properly minions. He acted a little bit out of desperation and frustration as he started throwing minion bodies out of the window so they can form a pile outside on the snow covered ground below the tower.

"I want all the dwarf bombs we have,that wall is coming down and that corpse is going to be stolen. I want a damn good soul, whatever color that soul is, is what minions are getting upgraded to." The Overlord snapped as he chucked corpses out the window.

"Excellent, a green also stole a map and this is what the locals call the city-" Gnarl leaned in,squirting at the human writing as he put on some magical spectacles provided by Glorn's research team . "Ree-Etizen -uh no let me try again- Re-Estize, disgusting name too many e's in it."

"Remind me to burn it down and rename it 'shit out of luck' city, far easier to say" The Overlord quipped before asking "Gnarl, how soon until my armor is ready?"

Gnarl thought about it as he remembers the progress made so far. "Giblet and Glorn will be done before nightfall. The perfect time to steal a corpses soul before the funeral sire, or if you are feeling particularly devilish, the entire body for the purpose of making a proper netherghul instead of those trash we had to scavenge"

"Hmm...I don't think we need the entire body but it would be faster than stripping it of whatever it wore, especially since I want to get my hands on some of this worlds materials and measure them against our own" The Overlord said as he pulled at the beard he grew since his resurrection.

"There's always a nice yet undesecrated pond somewhere to chuck a naked corpse in, or even better! An unsuspecting village's well, give the water bearers a fright and poison the well at the same time!" Gnarl snarled as he smiled evilly.

"Very well, make all of the preparations, I want squads of blues,greens and browns. No reds because I don't want the corpse burned, it'll accelerate its soul leaving just like decaying naturally."

Glorn would contact him over the connection through the gauntlet. "Sire! I mean My Overlord! We have just located a recent battlefield, most likely the same one that very important corpse is coming from"

"Dead people are not news, why the hell did you contact me?" The Overlord grumbles into the gauntlet.

"Errr...it's the sheer amount my lord" Glorn said nervously.

"Come on, how bad can it be ten thousand? I left that many corpses behind in the last battle" Asked The Overlord.

"More like...a hundred thousand? At least, there's huge footsteps all over and pancaked corpses in there,the entire place is a crow's feast of decay and death" Glorn said as his warlocks were counting in the background.

One of the apprentices shouted loud enough to be heard by The Overlord. "Might wanna make it two hundred thousand Sir! We keep finding bodies and who knows if others got destroyed in a way that means we can't find them"

"Delightful" Said The Overlord. "Glorn..one question"

"Yes My Overlord?" Glorn said, wondering what he was going to be asked.

"How many tribute jars do we have, you know, the things we used so peasants wouldn't have to drag their sheep to the tower and instead minion's cram life force in there to deliver it here" The Overlord asked.

"Barely a hundred My Overlord" Glorn said, shaking his head.

"Damn it, well this sounds as good a place for the Netherghuls to stretch their legs, send the lot of them to go collect life force from the dead, even if we only get half of the bodies souls that's still a lot while I steal that VIC" The Overlord said smiling,fifty thousand to a hundred thousand units of life force and a super soul? Sounds like a great deal to him.

Gnarl spoke up "and it will make anyone think that there's more than one of your kind, that should confuse any spies or scavengers"

"If that Lupusregina and her master are watching it will give them pause when they see four more beings that look like me, good idea Gnarl" The Overlord commented before continuing to throw bodies out the window as Gnarl watched.

Eventually all the deformed minion bodies were tossed out the window. Looking out the open window as the cold air comes in. "Did we capture a bunch of peasants and knights in the raid on the village the peasants called Carne or did I imagine that?" The Overlord asked.

"That's right sire, the peasants called the village Carne and the greens have been extracting information about the world from all of them, a few nobles were captured too, oh-and there's this loud one that keeps shouting about being a prince." Gnarl said as he picked at a beetle crawling on his arm and ate it.

The Overlord looked at Gnarl. "I guess some one can't help but try and pull rank even when they're captured, throw him to the whelps, I'm not in the mood to talk to upstuck nobles." The Overlord paused, raising a finger as he contemplated his options. "but let's make a game of it, if he lives after five minutes bring him to me and I'll hear him out,if he survives eight I'll let him go no strings attached"

"Right away sire" Gnarl says as he departs to give the commands.

The Overlord would turn to resume his work. Eager to hear if the prince survives or if he gets to see minions running around with loot taken from the prince

[-]

Prince Barbro had been tied up on a roasting spit above a dull fire for the better part of the entire time he had been captured. Four days unable to move and only have his arse cooked slowly by the flames. The only small mercy was the fire ran out every three hours or so and he would be left alone to recover before a minion came back with more wood.

These devils had figured out the perfect height to make him feel the burn but not singe his clothes either by accident or pure expertise from pulling the slow roasted long pig maneuver on so many people. Or so he thought at the very least.

But this time the doors opened, and inside the doorway wasn't a disgusting minion. But instead an impeccable pale skinned woman with red hair in a dress that must have been made by gods. It looked too detailed to be crafted by mere mortal hands. His jaw would have fallen open if he wasn't gagged by these disgusting brown goblins.

"It's time to see if you're even worth speaking to my husband you worm in silk clothes" Said Fay as she raised her hand and tested her control over the minions. While her husband could control up to one hundred minions through sheer will and command them perfectly or even split his minions into squads to let him control one thousand with a minion under his command as squad leader. Fay could only manage twenty five with less control as she had just verbal commands and no gauntlet.

Barbro was about to experience this lack of perfect control as browns did pick him up off the spit but they dropped him into the fire as Fay hadn't given them a follow up command. Snuffing it out but keeping the heat from the coals. Fay grimaces. "Get him out of the fire you fools!" she shouts as Barbro screeches in agony like a banshee through the gag.

The Browns pull the tied prince from the spit, still with Barbro attached from the fire,dragging him onto the cooler stones of his cell. Fay rolls her eyes. Her husband made everything look so easy, maybe it was in his blood or from the fact he did this since age twelve.

Barbro panted and took in big gulps of air as he cried a little from the burns on his body. Yelling at her until the gag was saturated with spit. Fay looked at a minion and pointed at the gag. Thankfully it got the message and removed the gag to let Barbro speak. "Surely-someone like you knows how-much a prince is worth in a-ransom rig-right? you wouldn't kill me?"

Fay looked at her nails. Dismissing his concern from her mind with a glare. "Take him to the arena," Fay said as she gestured. The minions would take him from the cell and bump him into every single corner on the way there. Fay frowned and rubbed the bridge of her pale skinned nose. The Overlord indeed made this look easy.

By the time Prince Barbro had gotten there, he had a concussion and several knicks and scrapes on his head. "D-Damned devils! Your prisoner carrying stills are worse than your hygiene!" The minions responded to him complaining about this by dropping him into the arena sands and leaving him after severing his bindings with their teeth. To add insult to injury one minion urinated on him before letting him go.

Prince Barbro would try to make it to the gate of the arena to escape only to have the portcullis slam down in front of him. He pulled on the bars as he yelled loudly. "HEY! Let me out, you damned miscreants!"

Fay entered the stands, sitting down in one of the four thrones in the Overlord box. The rest of the seats were empty as Fay was the only one invested in executing Barbro.

Fay spoke. "The Overlord, my dark husband, has rendered judgement upon you, survive five minutes in the arena and you shall have a meeting with him to discuss your release, survive more than eight and the merciful dark lord shall release you with no ransom demands or further torture"

Barbro looked around him. He has no weapons and only the clothes on his back. "W-What! You can't expect me to fight like this?" The objecting prince yelled indignantly.

"Exactly, we expect you to die" Said Fay as she let the minion whelps loose into the arena and turned over an hourglass decorated with a skull on it.

Fay smirked as the minions swarmed the prince. He kicked and punched the minions with desperation as they bit and clawed at him. Their clubs left behind to give the man a chance.

It had barely been 1 minute and the prince had already begun to tire.

[-]

The Overlord continued his work. Hoping to push past needing a super soul to make what he had dubbed 'tier 2' minions. Only to get slapped with more failures. Seems he can't cheat new minions to life without a strong catalyst. Eventually another knock came at the door to his private chambers. "Come in" he commanded, expecting Giblet to come wheeling in his armor.

Instead a different minion entered. Ricket the weapon forger, an anomaly in minion kind, both because she was well...a she and had brown and green skin blended together to make a weird brown green skin tone. On her shoulders rested a box. To replace the failure of the old weapons, she had made new ones post haste.

Gruffly slamming the box down onto the floor. Ricket opened the box for her overlord and presented the three weapons.

"I didn't ask for new weapons, Ricket, what exactly have you brought me?" he asks.

"The Hell-Razor, The Titanic Masher, and The Dragon Chopper!" she says, presenting the sword, the mace and the axe in that order.

The Overlord looked at the weapons. Dismissive of her work as it had failed him during the fight with Lupusregina and because she had done this without asking. "And what makes these three weapons any different than the ones I had before?"

Ricket took The Hell-Razor out. It was sheathed inside a scabbard and when she pulled the blade out, nether fire blazed on the polished black metal. "Master complained about speed, so Ricket made a weapon faster than ever!" The fact she,a minion, was holding it up and it wasn't falling down from the weight was a testament to its balance or improved weight. "Lighter than a minion! One side for swinging, one side for stabbing-can shave a peasant's hairy bum with a single swipe-then burn it!"

"It at least looks the part Ricket, continue" The Overlord said as she put the sword back into its scabbard and put it back in the box.

"err-The Titanic Masher a bit too heavy for a minion to hold-but! Beardy man did magic!" The mace looked more like an anvil got drunk and screwed a dragon. It was spiked on three sides with a strange flat side to the last one, presumably so it could show which end is the back.

Ricket pressed a gem on the handle and The Titanic Masher's macehead collapsed in on itself. The mace lightened as the mace compaced itself. Now Ricket could swing the shrunken mace around like it was nothing.

Ricket put the weapon away as she then said. "The finale is what I sure the masta will be proud of! The Dragon Chopper!"

The Dragon Chopper was a white axe made roughly in the abstract image of a dragon's head and neck viewed from the side. Because of that it featured a crook big enough to fit a normal human's head in where the 'neck' and 'head' met. Ricket didn't bother explaining the design and instead showed why the crook existed. Swiping a broom from a maid minion in the hall, Ricket returned to shove the broomhandle in the crook and pull on the grip.

The neck and head of the dragon axe closed with a sharp snapping of the broomhandle. Two frozen chunks of broom fell where one had been before. The Overlord wanted to ask but rather wait for her to explain.

"I call it the pruner! Jam enemy head,neck,arm,leg or bits in there and off they go!" Ricket said enthusiastically. The Overlord decided to at least bring up the astethical elephant in the room,namely the color of the weapon.

"One small problem Ricket, it's white" said The Overlord as he took the axe and held it against his robe.

"Sorry master! Ice dragon bits don't darken! But axe freezes things it hits!" Ricket said trying to keep her master not angry at her for making these weapons without him asking.

The Overlord grunted. "What ever- hopefully Giblet made some ways to attach these weapons to my belt, I'm not bringing only one weapon into battle anymore as waiting for the minions to give me my sword cost me time in the last fight."

"Masta likes the weapons?" Ricket asks as she pushes the chest closer.

The Overlord rolled his eyes. Getting his armor sooner instead of his weapons would have been better. He feels naked without it. His face was bare aside from the beard the resurrection made him grow.

"It will do Ricket, now get out of here" He commanded "And tell that green barber to take a bath and come at help me with all this hair, an overlord does not wear a mullet"

Ricket bowed and then bowed again as she backed farther away. The Overlord shot some lightning at her feet to make her get out of his room faster without all the bowing. With a yelp Ricket skittered away to fetch the barber and maybe rub it in Giblet's face that her weapons were done first.

[-]

Prince Barbro was fighting minion whelps, covered in scratches and bruises as he kicked at the small green and brown minions that came after him. A green whelp was on his back tearing at his restored eyes. The prince grabbed the whelp,determined to not let that happen again and threw him off.

As his hands were busy. A smarter brown than the rest unbuckled his pants belt and the next time the prince kicked at a minion, his pants fell around his ankles and he toppled over. Minions jeered as Fay huffed in disappointment.

Falling down was never a good thing when fighting minions. Prince Barbro was about to find out why even whelps were dangerous in a pack. Green minions hocked up venomous loogies and spat it into the prince's face. Now green venom wasn't dangerous when they were whelps, aside from a strong burning sensation if applied to the eyes. But the prince was splashed with the pepper spray like loogies again and again. The noble man yelled in pain as the foul concoctions even made him gag as they burned in his mouth.

A brown jumped on his chest and began punching him rather viscously as the other whelps grabbed the royal arms and legs of the man in question and held him down as any minion was welcome to beat on him.

Fay from the arena stands, said in a rather bored voice. "One minute so far"

Browns formed a minion tower stand six minions tall. The upper most minion leapt from the top of the pillar and elbow dropped right onto Barbro's stomach. Barbro retched as the minions in the tower followed suit. All leaped to pummel him from above. Barbro in a rush of adrenaline and desperation threw the minions off of him and stood up. "Enough!" he shouted.

"I am of royal blood and you gremlins will not have your fun today!" he said as he steeled himself and brought himself up to his full height while his pants remained around his legs

His motivational words canceled out by a minion jumping up and headbutting him in his groin. Barbro doubled over in pain from his royal jewels being struck, the minions followed up with grabbing him and resuming the pummeling.

Eventually red whelp was brave enough to chuck a fireball down Barbro's throat and the poor prince screamed a hoarse yell as he was burned before all the minions got move savage from the harming of the noble.

Whelps fists started drawing blood, greens start clawing at him more, reds burn his skin, blue simply cheer on the others.

Eventually the prince stopped twitching and reacting to the attacks,limp as a fresh corpse. Fay sighed and looked at the time piece. Almost five minutes but it seems he's either dead or unconscious.

Probably dead as the minions stripped the noble man of his clothes. A green and brown were fighting over the pants and upper garments of Barbro. At least until a blue 'borrowed' Barbro's scalp from Barbro on his head and then decided to just start strutting around like he was the prince.

The blue seemed to yell something in minionese at the two fighting over the clothes. A series of lightbulbs went off as the brown minion wearing the pants let the green stand on his shoulders and then the blue climbed on top of the green to form what could only be described as what looked like three skinny children wearing an adult uniform aside from the fresh scalp the bald blue was wearing.

It wouldn't fool anybody but the sheer audacity and hilarity of three minions in a grown man's outfit masquerading as him would give some people pause.

Fay actually laughed at the sight of it. The dark queen of fairies finding the sight humorous. "Maybe I'll bring those three to The Overlord, he could use a good laugh"

[-]

The Overlord was in his quarters. Still waiting on the barber to come when finally Snips the green minion enters. Still dripping wet from when the blues made him bathe. He stank slightly less, think one day old garbage instead of one week old garbage. Snips had his barbering kit in a little wagon behind him, that some browns were pushing for the green minion.

"Greetings my overlord, you have need of my services once again?" The green asked as he brought his tools into the room.

"Yes, I need this mane tamed, and this beard put under control" He said running the hand that didn't have a gauntlet on it through the offending hair. "We have a few daylight hours to kill before the raid and I need to be presentable"

Snips nodded. "If you would be so kind as to sit on a chair sire" The barber said as The Overlord pulled his stone study chair to the middle of the room and set it down with a loud thunk.

"Get to work" He said before sitting down.

Snips complied and got his unfolding ladder out to be able to reach his overlord's hair. Only to be stopped by the wrist mounted scissors snapping on the first lock of hair they tried to cut.

The Overlord heard the metal scissors fail and he didn't bother looking. "Something happened, what was it?"

"Eeeerrrr scissors snapped on your new hair" the green said sheepishly. The Overlord rolled his eyes again for what feels like the 3rd time today. "Snips will get the arcanium scissors sire!"

The green hopped off the ladder and scampered to the tools, a pair of red metal scissors were inside a velvet case and shone like a polished gold bar. Alongside it were whetstones, hair tonics, and what looked like tools he could only assume were used for keeping the mistresses hair looking the way they liked. The Overlord did wonder if Juno used magic or mundane means get those locks just right "Snips always wanted a chance to use this!"

The green minion clambered up the ladder again and to his relief, the more powerful blades were able to cut where the steel had failed.

"Even my hair is stronger, noted" said The Overlord as locks of hair began to be trimmed off of his face and head. "Don't cut the beard all the way, the mistresses like bristles better than a close shave"

Snips muttered something to the one of being in agreement to that statement. The Overlord was raised in Nordberg and then The Nether so he has some tastes in beards at least.

Eventually the hair cut would be finished and The Overlord would stand up. "Send the clippings to Glorn, perhaps they will have a clue to why I'm stronger"

Snips jumped off the ladder and nodded. "Yes sire!" and whistled. Minion maids came in and then an actual human maid did too after the minions made the room messier than it started.

Minions may be free labour but at least he has humans to do the jobs they're bad at. The Overlord looked at the maid, concluding she was a new 'hire' from Carne considering that the blue sparks that dominated new slaves beared, had yet to fade from her eyes.

"Good to see we're not wasting the Carne villagers" He muttered. Waiting for Snips and the maids to leave before he could sit down and continue reading the old tomes about minion lore and theory.

An hour would pass before The Overlord was interrupted by Gnarl contacting him over the gauntlet. "Ahem -My Lord- could I bring your attention to something?" The Elder minion asked.

"Go ahead, I'm waiting for the raid anyway" The Overlord said in a dismissive tone.

"The food stores in the tower normally hold onto a week's worth of food and have constant deliveries from our tributaries but-" The minion said before being interrupted.

"-But we don't have tributes of food or life force coming in since we're inside a tundra right now, isn't that what you were going to say, Gnarl?" The Overlord said to finish the minions sentence. "And the Carne peasants have increased the food consumption slightly along with all the living breathing humans we already have on hand like the cathedral staff, the maids,the cooks, and the researchers?"

"Yes-and the prisoners we already had kept around for fun sire" Gnarl said before continuing. "The netherghuls brought back a bounty of life force already just from a few hours of harvesting the dead from that massacre on the plains but since only minions need life force, your staff,you, and the mistresses will begin to starve if we don't solve that after the corpse raid in a few days''

The Overlord felt that slight barb towards his food consumption but he would punish Gnarl later. Nine, formerly eight feet of overlord mass needed meat and other quality calorie sources to be at peak power. If his evil plans were stopped by starving to death, whatever hell his father ended up in would be filled with laughter from the murdered deity.

"Oh right I'll just stop by whatever food stores the poor capital city I'm about to nick a corpse from-that won't complicate things at all" The Overlord said sarcastically. "Tell the wizards in the research hall to find a village to conquer or one in trouble we can fake save to get their food, public relations always look better when you're the lesser evil"

"I prefer to be the greater evil but the lord's wishes are absolute" Gnarl said wringing his hands from the safety of his quarters. He felt that The Overlord's mood was a sour one from how often he's being bothered while preparing for the raid. But maybe the bigger source was his loss to that accused maid.

Gnarl cut the connection between them so he could go speak to the minion generals without being heard by The Overlord.

[-]

The minions were mostly as a whole, overjoyed at the situation of ending up in a new world. But since the loss at Carne. They were nervous about the new world's danger. Whelps ran about and got in little skirmishes to try and get tougher. General minions brawled or ate during the down time they had. Aside from the veterans who were fresh out of the respawning chamber, all the minions seemed on edge.

One such verteran had enough of the freaking new guys being obnoxious with worry and decided to get their attention.

"Listen up you whelps!" yelled a brown veteran who was wearing golden equipment. His chestplate covered in medals of prestige showing how he had served The Overlord during the battle against the dark god of the abyss. He had been there since The Overlord killed his first seal and was covered in scars.

That was even his name. Scar the minion veteran realized none of the whelps were listening. Scar threw his golden axe into a whelp and cut the poor dumb bastard down. The minioncide got their attention after that.

As a blue minion resurrected the whelp, Scar planted himself firmly at the center of attention as he pulled the axe out of the whelp.

"The masta got his hiney whipped, but so did all of us! We're the minions of the masta -ahem- master" Scar said before clearing his throat, trying to not speak in the minionese gibberish on purpose. "Maid kicked our asses, I saw how fast she was. Took out an entire formation of my peers, and that formation killed a damn rock giant on its own!"

The veteran stood tall now. "But! You all heard what our master said right? He's making new minions! And upgrading us! I dunno how but the master hasn't failed us! Now lets smash and grab that corpse for the master!"

The whelps started chanting something after the dumber minions started saying it. "For the masta! For the masta! For the masta!"

Scar rolled his eyes, at least they calmed down even if they were chanting annoyingly now.

[-]

There was another knocking at The Overlord's study and private quarters in the dark tower.

"Go away" The Overlord said at the door, annoyed.

"Even if we have your armor my dark lord?" A voice he didn't recognize said.

"Fine I'll let you in but if you don't actually have my armor, you're going out a window" He said to the voice, making sure to grab the sword Ricket made in case this is a trap somehow.

It was worse than a trap, it was his black paladins. The fanclub that rose around his supposed godhood. They at least had a chest that his armor was supposed to be in. But they also had signs that said 'I heart The Overlord' 'Overlord forever' and other slogans belonging to an overblown religious fanclub.

"Our god shows his mercy with only threatening defenestration, we are unworthy!" They said as a group.

Before The Overlord could tell them to fuck off, they had rushed into his room. Platemail jingling as they bowed, prayed around him and set down the armor chest.

"Did you mug Giblet and Glorn to deliver my armor to me?" He asks one of them.

The black paladin stopped his prayers to answer his god. "Yes! Only the mightiest of your minions should be allowed to bring your holy relics to you!"

The Overlord rolled his eyes. "They're fine right? You didn't harm my loyal armorer and my warlock?"

The paladin bowed and laid himself before The Overlord again. "Yes my lord, they were very weak and it took minimal force from your rightful servants!"

That really annoyed The Overlord, Giblet was a loyal minion who had served him since he was an overlad. It made him sethe a bit. He could care less about Glorn sometimes though.

He kicked one of the paladins in the face and sent him into a wall. The man thumped into it and even after being hit, still tried to make himself bow to his god even as he coughed up some teeth. The fact that the fanboy was still alive showed he was strong at least.

The Overlord beat on a few more of the black paladins, shocking and punching them to display his displeasure with their actions. The most annoying thing was even as he beat them, they still kept praising him.

Grabbing the head paladin/ass kisser by the neck he carried the screeching fanatic to his window and was about to throw the fool who had participated in messing with Giblet out it. But Fay knocked on the open doorway.

"The dark queen!" The black paladins all said through busted lips, empty gums, and concussions. It got The Overlord's attention. He looked towards Fay while still hanging the offending paladin out the window.

Fay would show the results of Prince Barbro's execution. Showing off Minion Barbro to the room's occupants as The Overlord said with his back to her still. "Sure why wouldn't another person come and interrupt me it's not like i'm-"

His tone was angry and frustrated. Then he looked Fay's direction and saw what she brought. The sight of three minions standing in the royal clothes while wearing a bloody toupee ripped from the prince was hilarious in a 'drastic tone shift from what's currently happening' to The Overlord.

He guffawed, the silly sight of the minions stumbling in the ill fitting suit broke his tension. He laughed so much he let go of the black paladin he was defenestrating. Unfortunately the paladin was still outside the window and he fell with a scream and maybe a distant "I deserved thisssss" then a splat was heard as the man fell on the frozen minion pile.

There was a moment of silence from everyone before The Overlord resumed laughing and everyone joined in. The black paladins feel like if their god finds a follower dying funny,they should too. Fay laughed because she was corrupt to the bone and found the suffering of others amusing. Minion Barbro didn't understand why anyone was laughing but joined in anyway.

The Overlord stopped laughing eventually and instantly the black paladins stopped. Fay and Minion Barbro stopped shortly afterwards.

"Alright everyone but Fay get out" Said The Overlord as he pointed at the door. "And get one of those mumbling priests to bring back that idiot pancake"

The black paladin/overlord fanclub retreated from the room. Bowing and stopping every couple of feet to kneel until The Overlord slammed the door in the last one's face.

Alone with Fay, he turned to look at her. Moving to sit on his sturdy desk chair before addressing Fay who had sat down on his bed giving him a sultry look.

"Fay, as the 2nd most powerful magic user in the tower, I have to ask you something before the raid" The Overlord said.

Fay's sultry look vanished, she clearly expected him to ask something more intimate of her instead of cerebral.

"Well my dark one~ ask away I won't fail you" she said putting a hand on her chin in a contemplative manner.

"I need you to to try and teach me magic outside of the spell stones range, I trust Glorn but if the towers are ever destroyed, I need to be able to fall back on your fey magic, if I can't use magic outside of the spell stones so be it but it's more than worth an attempt" The Overlord said, explaining his situation.

Dark Queen Fay looked a bit stunned by the request but she nodded. "I'll certainly try but there's no guarantee that you can learn fey magic in the time before the raid you want to do"

She came over to her overlord and put her hands on him. "I will try, lets try an easy one that every little fairy learns as a baby"

Fay took her hands off of him and cast Minor Illusion. Using it to make a copy of herself that did little more than breath and stand still in the middle of the room, but there was a soft humming coming from the copy at least.

"Try and use the mana to make a painting out of colors, that's probably the best way I could describe doing it, don't try noise yet"

The Overlord had until nightfall to learn illusion magic, to say it went poorly for the first couple of hours was an understatement. He could barely manage making the air a different color, then he could make a faded out black and white image that was clearly two dimensional.

The only thing The Overlord had going for him was the sheer amount of magical power he had to cram into the spell. The sun would be setting already by the time he managed to make a convincing illusion of a person. But even then the image only moved like it was in molasses and didn't have any sound like Fay's did.

"Thank you Fay, I think I can cast it now" He said snapping his fingers and making a little illusionary minion dance in place before dismissing it.

"Well hubby, I think there's one way you could repay your teacher~" she said with a sultry tone as she tugged her dress's top off.

Oh boy she was trying to tempt him to bed but a look at the clock in his room revealed the time he had before the raid just wasn't enough to indulge.

The Overlord shifted in place and went to get a box out of his desk. "I-think-this-might-be-payment-that-you'll-find-just-as-good" he stammered as he stood up to bring it to Fay.

Fay, still with her dress yanked down, took the box from him,opened it and her eyes lit up as she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Fay removed the bracelet from the box. It has a gem in the middle of the spider web like pattern that emulated Fay's dress, glowed with a similar yellow light to the overlord gauntlet.

She slipped the bracelet on and it changed size to fit her. Instantly both of them felt the connection. The Overlord's other hand went to his gauntlet as he felt it. He never has had a second person in the connection, the netherghuls were on a different network than this. They both feel each other's thoughts, feelings and bodies. Fay lets out a groan that escalates to what The Overlord can tell is a less than innocent moan.

The Overlord blinks, every time his eyes close he can inspect Fay just like how he can see any of his minions that are linked to the gauntlet. Based on the strange itching sensation in the back of his head, Fay is doing the same to him.

Fay was babbling a bit "Such power, I can feel your dark presence saturating my mind, the power of an overlord at last!" She was quivering the entire time as well. The Overlord didn't need a magic connection to know what she was doing.

The fairy queen continued to babble about darkness, power, her connection to her overlord,etc while The Overlord got up and decided to just leave the situation. Grabbing his armor chest and pulled it away. He would get dressed in his other tower rather than deal with Fay's reaction to being tapped into his power. The Overlord had things to do, people to kill, bodies to rob.

Leaving Fay alone in his quarters in the dark tower. The Overlord would hurry into his quarters in the nether. Carrying the chest over his shoulder as he scurried into his room. Trying to blot out Fay's vocalizations that he can hear through the gauntlet.

The Overlord would call his minions to aid him in putting him into his new armor. It would be a welcome distraction from what's going on in the overworld.

As he went through the very slow process of putting his new armor on, he heard Kelda through Fay's connection.

"Shut up you stupid fairy bimbo!" he heard Kelda say before there was several bonking noises and he felt Fay stop because it seems Kelda hit her with a heavy object.

Then the strange feeling of only being able to see one side of a cat fight between a physically frail fairy and a tough seal gutting nordbergian was what he felt as he put the armor on. Finally closing the link once his helmet got on.

The familiar item stuffed with enchantments that let him sync more minions to gauntlet, talk to the people in the tower, and a new ever present darkness to cloud his features regardless of the light level. This and many more enchantments like using the tower's eye from on foot in the overworld and magical ear protection. Glorn had out done himself, maybe it was enough to warrant undoing the warlock's leash a little.

"I feel like I could control a thousand minions!" He declared as he flexed his mental muscles by telling Kelda and Fay to break it up as he made every spare minion he could reach start a jig.

To his surprise as he left the lord quarters in the nether tower, even Gnarl was dancing, albeit with his joints popping with every movement.

"S-Sire! Please! Some restraint!" the elderly minion shouted in desperation.

The Overlord waved his hand and unsynced Gnarl from the gauntlet. He had never been able to take a hold of Gnarl without his consent before. Getting a good look around the tower, it seems every minion in the nether was dancing. Until he made an effort to tell them to stop.

Five out of every ten did, it seems the rest simply wanted to dance to burn energy. Or were in a mob mentality per normal minion behavior.

Once he made half of them stop, the others awkwardly ceased their jig. This didn't help him determine how many he could control as usually less than ten or twenty minions were around him at all times in the tower unless there were unusual circumstances.

'Ok I need to get to the bottom of how many I can control at once now, there's no handy sign to show it' The Overlord thought before contacting Glorn.

Back in the overworld. Glorn was regenerating his mana as he sat in a pentagram as The Overlord's voice contacted him all the way from the nether tower.

"Glorn! Just how much mana did you sink into this new helmet?"

Glorn jumped in place. The warlock shuffled his robes to get his notes out to read to the telepathic overlord.

"Well sire….I wanted to talk to you about this but, there is an anomaly that we noticed as we forged your new armor" The warlock said.

"Explain before I come up there and shake it out of you" was the reply.

"Well…normally only one thousand minions of any color can be sacrificed, on top of that much of its mana equivalent on my end to enchant….but! Upon entering this new world, it seems the laws of magic are...more forgiving or more willing to bend than in the last one, the armor is incomplete and seems receptive to even more than we can provide" Explained Glorn.

"You have twenty words to explain what you mean before I interpret it as you gave me half finished work" Said the dark lord.

"Arcanium has higher limits, or no limit in this world, I was almost drained dry enchanting your armor-My lord" Glorn said, carefully counting his words.

"Go on,I understand that bit now,at least," The Overlord said as he continued the conversation while trying to gauge his reach with the minions.

There was only one place he could summon enough to maybe count them. The dark tower's arena.

Glorn continued. "Unfortunately I seemed to lack the power to push the armor past- eh maybe twenty five percent more than normal, but maybe the tower heart or a sufficient magical power source in this world could ascend your equipment beyond their levels, perhaps crafting is easy until you hit a plateau?"

"Ricket was able to bang out new weapons far too fast in this world, maybe your idea has some merit Glorn" The Overlord replied as he would enter his own arena and announce.

"Attention all minions, servants, paladins, priests, magicians, etc inside either tower. Soon inside the arena I will be making my first display of my renewed force in this new world, be there or else"

The gauntlet carried it to every single person that you could broadly define as 'under his control'.

The yet to be converted captured Carne citizens and the kingdom knights all held their ears as they tried to block out the voice of The Overlord from their minds.

The Overlord's boots kicked up the sand as he strutted around in an identical set of armor as his Carne raid but the feeling was worlds apart. The enchantments were stronger, the armor's ease of movement felt like clothes instead of thick arcanium, banging on his own chest made it shudder less than the old model.

Quickly minions filled the stands, only for the humans,elves,and various other races under his 'payroll' to catch up and take seats as well.

It was no accident that The Overlord made this arena look like the fallen empire's arena. Aside from the personal touches of corrupted spikes, blue torches, and skeletons hanging from the ceiling in cages.

Once the seats were filled. He waited for his wives to arrive. Juno looked impeccable while Kelda and Fay appeared to bear scratches and bruises from the tussle they engaged in.

The Overlord made a mental note to get them to stop fighting or at least try harder to stop fights.

But never mind that now, he had half an hour before the raid window now after all this time had flown doing things that distracted him from the up and coming raid.

Once everyone was sitting and waiting for him to do something. The Overlord pointed at the minion gates inside the arena's lobby room and decided to just let loose.

"R-Raugh!" he shouted as he felt a slightly different sensation from normally summoning. It seems Fay's bracelet is contributing to it.

First one minion of each color spawned from the gates in rather an anti-climax. Then as if someone broke the dam, minions of every color gushed from the gates.

The Overlord recoiled from the number of minions that spewed from the gates. Over the sounds of minions cheering and running around in their freshly spawned glory, The Overlord could feel Fay let out a groan again from the sensation of being in tune with her husband before Kedla bonked her again.

With Fay shamed smacked into silence again. The Overlord could handle the minion wrangling. When he felt like he hit his limit, he cut the connection with Fay and ordered the minions to line up around him.

"Do you see my power!" he yelled to the crowd as he started counting. Using a quick visual shortcut to estimate how many he summoned. It was hard as the minions jumped and cheered for their master but no matter how much he mentally shouted at them to stop, he only got them to be standing in an agitated horde of barely held back mayhem.

'If the horde is at least twenty minions deep and ten minions wide, it is at least two hundred of them. If the little bastards would stand still I could try to count more but maybe the horde is less stable the more I have,usually the horde obeys my rules to the letter but now it seems a suggestion to half of them' The Overlord thought to himself as he counted the minions while acting like he was basking in the applause.

The Overlord put a finger to his temple and talked to Gnarl through the gauntlet.

"Gnarl, prepare the gates,call back the netherghuls, I'm moving on that soul now"

[xxxxxxxxxx]

The army that was present at the Katze plains was disbanded from the sheer amount of deserters aside from the honor guards and the few remaining sturdy hearts that marched wearily to bring the king and the slain Gazef back to the capital.

They were relieved by fresh troops in E-Rantel on the way back but the fresh troops brought back a similar nightmare story with them.

Carne village had rebelled against the crown and during the process of pacifying the village, a dark demonic knight and a horde of goblins with glowing eyes had arrived to slaughter both sides.

Climb gritted his teeth as he heard the news. Prince Barbo had either been killed or taken prisoner by the raiders. To hear the other soldiers say it, the demon knight stood taller than the trees, had hellfire burning on its skin, and crushed the minds of anyone who got too close.

They claimed it was surrounded by a constant inferno and that it killed five hundred cavalry without even looking at them. That it shot lightning from its hands that made you hear its voice in your head until you die.

If you had told Climb this a week sooner, he would have assumed you were mad. But after seeing Ainz Ooal Gown kill tens of thousands of men with a single spell, then summon those...things, a demon that killed men by being near them was small potatoes compared to that.

The only thing that affected the validity of these claims was that these men were telling him what they heard from the survivors. None of the Carne village survivors were considered mentally sound enough to escort the king and Gazef's corpse back to the capital. So it was only third person reports from traumatized soldiers, and the human mind is an unreliable thing when broken or stressed.

The funeral procession for Gazef continued with no interuptions after that. Leaving Climb and Brain sitting in a wagon between Ramposa, the third's carriage and the wagon that held Gazef's body. Ramposa locked himself away after hearing the news. He had reacted violently to hearing his son being captured. Striking one of the survivors for failing his duty to protect his son.

The numbness from seeing the horror of the Katze plains and hearing of his son's capture had shocked the prince to his core. Only the lights of Re-Estize in the distance warmed the hearts of the forces bringing the king and Gazef back.

No bandits waited for them on the way back to the capital, the roads were clear but remains of battle between adventurers clearing the way for them were present. The only thing that had been out of the ordinary was a blue beam that was seen in the night sky that lasted maybe only long enough for only Climb to notice it.

Climb looked over at Brain, the both of them haven't said a word since they had to bring Gazef's body back. He tried to get Brain's attention but got no reply from the man. Climb watched as Brain held Razor's Edge in his hands. Blue haired man staring into the teal blade as if Gazef will speak to him through it.

"Come on, someone else had to see that right?" He said out loud to try and snap Brain out of it. But had no success and Brain stayed staring at the sword in a trance.

Climb then glanced to the other wagon, it held a priestess and Gazef's body. Climb watched as the priestess casted a spell to keep Gazef's body fresh and unrotting until he could be raised from the dead or put into the tomb they had decided to put him in. Climb recalled that the king wants to at least try a resurrection despite Gazef's wishes. That pissed him off when he heard it but the king was desperate, Ramposa knew that all the losses and deserters robbed them of any kind of real military power.

The corpse carrying wagon had just as much security as the king's carriage. Out of respect, Gazef had been left to wear all the treasures aside from the sword that Brain was holding.

It would remain that way until they tried resurrecting him, only then would they strip him of the treasures and place him into a tomb.

They were close to the gates of the capital now, a catapult throw could hit it. Climb decided that maybe that beam he saw was nothing important or at least a spell that didn't mean anything important to them right now. But no guards could be seen at the main gate to the city.

Even more alarming to the front guard was a figure standing in the middle of the road. It made the entire convoy stop, Climb heard yelling and he got up to look.

"The Prince! The Prince! Prince Barbo is here?!" he heard being shouted and he looked to the royal carriage to see the king had come to look as well.


	6. Chapter 6: How hard could stealing be?

King Ramposa the third threw open his carriage door. "The Prince? How?!"

Ramposa hurried out of the carriage and Climb and Brain went to his side. Ramposa's eyes widened, an injured Barbo was standing in the middle of the dark, barely moonlit road, and holding onto his side as some blood trickled down his face.

Ramposa almost ran to the injured prince before he felt a sudden force, Brain had pulled him back. He had spotted issues with this. Barbro had no warm breath coming from his mouth despite the chilly night, his eyes were dead, and he wasn't speaking. Ramposa objected with a yell but Brain yelled over him.

"There's no way Prince Barbro could make it here alone, before us, and why wouldn't he simply be in the castle waiting for us?!"

With that injection of logic to everyone present, the illusion cast by The Overlord failed. The true form of what was behind the illusion was revealed. Three minions inside his battered and torn outfit with a bloody toupee.

Ramposa gagged at the sight of his son's scalp laying on top of the blue minion's head. The guards remained frozen in place at the audacity of the sight. Brain shook Climb after letting go of Ramposa.

"Climb! It's an ambush!" He yelled to snap Climb out of it.

Before either of them could move, a gruff voice was heard. "Fuck it!" and the sound of a tarp being thrown off was heard. From the side of the road, four small figures stood up, followed by one huge figure. Flames ignited on the colossal one's shoulders as the light from the flame revealed the camouflage tarp the figure had been using. "Attack!" it said as suddenly green goblins attacked from nowhere. Appearing on wagons, on peoples shoulders, and from inside sacks of food.

"A demon knight!" yelled several guards as they scrambled to fight off the green goblins attacking.

[xxxxxxx]

The Overlord hadn't expected that illusion to last nearly as long as it did. Getting all of this setup was a pain however.

'_To come out of a tiny gate in the woods, cut it off as soon as he stepped through to prevent people from seeing it's blue beam. Then take a note that it's blue during the night and black during the day. Kill all the city gate guards silently__, thank whatever evil gods that exist for the existence of the Greens and their easy assassination skills, hide all the corpses, get enough salamander skin tarps to hide himself and the Netherghuls__ under. Then make a decent illusion to go over Minion Barbro to stop them. Then finally have greens hop onto the king's caravan as it passes under trees, stopped to rest, the plan is going great' _The Overlord thought to himself as he waited underneath one of the aforementioned tarps.

He even tinkered with the enchantments in his helmet while waiting. One controlled his voice's pitch and volume, but he ended up sounding like a chipmunk until he reverted it.

His Netherghuls laughed at that until he mentally punched them several times. Or rather Hakon laughed at that and he beat the obedience back into the dwarf. Inferna, Malady and Cryos were at least better behaved even if they seemed like they still resented being under his control.

The Netherghuls shared a tarp while The Overlord had his own private one. He needed them to get along or at least cooperate better than they did in the old world. Old world cooperation being them begrudgingly working but always looking for a cheap shot at each other.

Inferna's skin burned with minor gouts of flame as Cryos wiggled away from her and put Malady between them. The Overlord had commanded them to be silent but the gauntlets meant that they all could talk to him silently.

'_This waiting is killing me…_' Grumbled Inferna as she burned with anticipation.

'_Oh? It's killing you huh? Well cool your fire miss inferno! I'm melting over here!' _Cryos sent back.

'_Stop being such a pissant Cryos, a little fire never killed anyone...much'_ Hakon said in the group connection.

'_This is why I prefer undead, much less talkative than...the living'_ Malady grumbled before Gnarl interrupted them all.

"Unwitting victims are now within range, Sire!" The distant lights of torches told him that they just barely got into position in time. A few minutes later and the convoy with the corpse would safely inside the city instead of walking into a trap.

But now finally the raid was happening. Minion Barbo stopped them in their tracks like a good little pawn and allowed him to make his entrance and ambush them with the greens making the first strike before the rest of the minion colors poured from the forest and onto the caravan.

His eyes moved to the blue haired man with the teal sword. Then the blond man next to him, finally the king they were protecting. He adjusted his voice with the helmet's enchantments, deep intimidation that made your bones cold was what he was going for.

"**King's bodyguards I'm assuming?**" he said as the corners of his mouth twist into a smirk.

The blue haired man aimed the sword's tip at him. "If you take another step closer, I will cut you down, demon!"

The blonde man pushes the king away and the guards take the noble as far from The Overlord and the fighting as they can. The Overlord eyes the corpse wagon that still has the shaking priestess sitting in it as the heroic duo follow his gaze.

'_Poor lass is frozen in fear but as long as she doesn't get in the way, she'll live, probably want to see if her magic is identical to the mute priests of my world_' The Overlord thinks to himself as he looks back at the men. Mentally giving the order to spare the woman to his minions, steal her if possible.

Pointing to Gazef's corpse with his hand that bore the overlord gauntlet. "**Could I bother you two young lads to loan me that corpse?**" he said with a laugh afterwards, mocking them by simply not treating the heroes like they were a threat. That's often the best way to get the desired reaction he wants. He summons the Netherghuls to come out of hiding and then they arrive from their shared hidden tarp.

"**Give up, you're outnumbered weaklings**" The Overlord said. Wanting to spare the two for no other reason than the fact heroes are like wine and you have to age them properly. Aging them in this case being sparing them so they come back seeking vengeance, hopefully letting a little corruption wiggle into their hearts as they angst, bicker, and overall become mad. At worst they're pure types that won't give into their hate, at best they're loose cannons that fall quickly to the dark side and when killed give off a lot of evil to fuel The Tower Heart.

This statement seems to break something in the two lads. The blond one snaps and grits his teeth before charging The Overlord while drawing his sword. The blue haired one shouts "No Climb! Think before you act!" and he joins the assault with Razor's Edge.

'_Oh goodie, he's already very angry, I wonder how much it would take to drive further corruption into him'_

The Overlord rapidly recalculated his actions as the two enraged heroes assaulted him. Empty handed, he uses his infernal barrier to take the hits from the blondie before the teal sword held by the blue haired one hits the barrier and goes right through it. Climb's blade melts after repeated impacts with the infernal barrier and scorches his hands as Brain swings for The Overlord's head.

Time slowed down for The Overlord thanks to adrenaline, Brain barely met the requirements to use the blade but it had ripped right through his barrier like it wasn't there and it was coming right for his jugular. Instantly The Overlord knew that he couldn't let that blade touch him and he twisted to dode the slice. His three pronged pseudo-crown on his helmet took the hit and Razor's Edge cut through the first crown's horn and caught against the second one.

If you've ever struck a tree or a stone that refused to budge and instead sent vibrations into your arms and shoulders, that's what happened when Razor's Edge cut into the arcanium armor. Brain felt it shake his very spine as it happened.

Whether it was an effect of new world crafted arcanium or Razor's Edge cutting into such a magically packed object, both of these things, or whatever god of chaos that existed having a giggle. A magical explosion happened and unleashed chaos on the world. All the power contained in the cut 'horn' of The Overlord's crown was released. A magic gust of wind blew everyone involved away from the rapidly spinning sundered horn, flames burned the air like a contagious cloud, lightning ignited nearby wooden surfaces, and gallons of green acid dropped into the earth and ate at it.

Hakon was blown away like a drunken anvil and crashed into a tree, then another and another. Inferna was tossed into the air like a burning missile as Cyros held himself in place with ice and Malady made several undead brace her against the wind.

Lesser creatures like horses, birds, ants all over the place were struck with the chaos wave. Stronger creatures that were too close were struck with prismatic waves that seemed to mutate them into minion hybrids. These unwilling creations added to the chaos of the situation as Brain and Climb crawled away with their heads down as the waves affected people at random.

Minionized horses with red skin, demonic features and fire burning along their spines ran about in a panic, trampling guards and minions alike. A conglomerate of brown ant hybrids had exploded from the earth, chitinous bodies flailing as they fell on The Kingdom's and The Overlord's forces. The birds that had been too close had their feathers turned blue as they seemed to be twisted into some manner of blue harpy minions.

The priestess that had been accompanying Gazef's corpse perhaps suffered the greatest. While the rest were animals brought to minion intelligence and couldn't know how to put what just happened into words, she could speak and she screamed bloody murder the entire time.

With her rapidly scaling hands reaching for Brain and Climb as the two took cover behind the corpse wagon. Its horse had bucked itself free and fled into the forest lighting shrubs on fire. Her shriek of terror became a hiss as her pants ripped from the new tail she had been cursed with. The priestess hood she wore was stretched by the random spikes and cobra hood she now had.

But the priestess was now a snake woman, a lamia if you will. Having been struck with a green beam, it seems the reptilian features that greens bore were exaggerated to full reptilian biology by the chaotic beam.

The beams, chaotic elements, and other random effects blasted the caravan for minutes as the sundered horn raised into the air, sending pillars of weird magic in every direction. The twirling and disintegrating arcanium part continued unleashing its strange magic until nothing remained of it. All the magical fire, acid, etc ceased existing right away. The area was silent aside from the sounds of chaotic combat.

In the aftermath. The Overlord was buried in a pile of ant minions that seemed to be guarding him from the chaos with their bodies. Climb and Brain looked traumatized by the snake priestess sobbing right in front of them. The king had definitely pissed his old royal britches as several of his men that were dragging him away from the chaos had been turned into blue frogman minions.

Frogmen hopped about the chaos as normal minions continued their work of stabbing anything that was pinkish brown but passed over the new mutants like they were always part of the horde. Any wagons, carriages or transports relying on the new red fire horses were being dragged away by the new creations.

The scene was a mess but The Overlord recovered well enough. He hesitantly commanded the ant browns to get off and they complied as if they had always been minions. The Overlord raised a hand and all the red horses stopped running, the frogmen stood at attention, the harpy blues landed on anything they could get a perch on and the snake woman ceased sobbing to look at her master as if she wasn't distressed at all.

The netherghuls had pulled themselves out of their collective shock. Inferna was in the process of pulling Hakon out of the tree his horned helmet had impaled itself into as Cyros and Malady took his side.

The Overlord wasn't sure if no other creatures had been changed or if every similar animal had suffered the same mutations to make them the same. All these ant minions might actually have been made from beetles, ants, bees, etc but he couldn't tell. The amount of fire horses didn't match the horses in the blast radius so maybe mammals became that regardless of size. Same with the harpies and birds. But the human effect seemed to be frogmen for men and snake woman for the one woman present.

This opened a lot of questions and he didn't know how to answer them. The Overlord reigned in a fire horse to the corpse wagon and had the snake lady get off so his minions could take the corpse to the city. The Overlord raised his hand and gave the signal to blow the city gates down. But Glorn shouted through his gauntlet.

"SIRE-A LARGE MAGICAL PRESENCE HAS BEEN DETECTED COMING RIGHT FOR YOU!"

[xxxxxxx]

Ainz Ooal Gown didn't need sleep. The night simply meant he would retire to his room. He was spending his time watching the funeral procession of Gazef. Ainz knew he couldn't attend the funeral due to the outrage that would spark from that action. But he contented himself with watching the man be laid to rest.

But his night of peaceful funeral procession watching was interrupted by what might have been the worst excuse of a distraction possible. But the sheer audacity of three goblin like creatures pulling a 'kids in a trenchcoat' maneuver but with a prince's outfit set off his emotion suppression from the sheer frustration inducing stupidity of it.

Ainz found himself yelling at the mirror "It's a trap you morons!" before his emotion suppression triggered again. But worse than that was the identity of the ambusher. A black hellish knight that matched Lupusregina's description.

His bony hands clenched the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Had he born flesh on those hands, the knuckles would have been white from the strength of the grip. "It appears that the unknown enemy has appeared again.." Then several more of the same type of creature appeared to emerge from a camouflaged tarp he hadn't seen beforehand. Completely hidden with only mundane means, but it made sense he hadn't noticed it as the first hell knight got his attention first. Along with the green goblins. It appears that the goblins used non magical camouflage that meant it had to be an inherently biological thing like squids.

But now it appears five of the same creature exist. Two clearly appeared to be magic casters, being thin and lanky like liches while the other three all looked like warriors.

Seeing them in the flesh albeit through a scrying mirror made Ainz realize they resembled an evil lord from an old novel that existed a century before his time and had been depicted in so many movies from big neo-hollywood blockbusters that he pirated as Suzuki Satoru back on earth. It would be impossible to not know who these fools were ripping off.

"Sauron copy cats" Ainz Ooal Gown said groaning in annoyance, the player side of him cringing before the emotional suppression triggered. Back in Yggdrasil, blatant rip offs of known intellectual properties were considered cringy or even worth being targeted by a guild known as The CopyRight Police. The guild may have been full of PK-ers but they bullied all the blatant anime characters with the names changed slightly out of the game. Choosing a generic harem protagonist look and naming yourself something edgy while using exclusively dual wielding swords was a great way to get PK-ed into oblivion by those jackasses. Ainz didn't hate them, they did a valuable service gatekeeping every Luffy, Goku, or Guts rip off. Yggdrasil was a roleplaying game and people playing as a canon character from another franchise ruined immersion.

But ripping off a western intellectual property was a new one. No guild he knew of from the old days had Sauron minions or at least didn't show them off. Having five of the same uninspired look probably meant what ever player that controlled them was either a very young and dumb teenager or a shameless unoriginal hack that probably wrote self insert fanfiction in their spare time. Maybe even both. The Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown would never have five of the same looking NPC aside from the homunculus maids. So that spoke volumes about the creativity of the rival guild.

Upon further examination he could see they at least had very different body types and colors but before he could look on further. Climb and Brain got into a scrap with the big one and then chaos happened.

Ainz's jaw dropped. It looks like several spells were going off at the same time. But none of the things the spell was doing made sense. Turning men to frogmen, birds to strange harpies, releasing gallons of acid onto the ground, as well as hurricane force winds blowing Climb,Brain and the five Sauron look alikes away.

A single spell couldn't do all of that, nor did it seem to be casted on purpose. Ainz Ooal Gown considered what he knew. The Elder Lich scout from Carne revealed no traceable magic, or at least nothing that was tier magic. Could this invader have used nothing but wild magic? Ainz didn't know enough about wild magic to know if it was possible but it was more likely than a Yggdrasil player suddenly emerging with an unknown and untraceable third magic system.

Well the only things he did know was that none of the bodies at Carne had souls or any trace of life in them as if the souls were consumed. The limited information Ainz knew about Wild magic was that it used souls. Now that meant that possibly the Carne village invader stole all the souls for a spell or some other reason.

Ainz Ooal Gown snapped himself out of his thoughts, something had just happened in the location he was scrying. Ainz Ooal Gown made his decision, he was going there and he was going to put a stop to it.

[xxxxx]

The Overlord could feel the maliciousness, feel the corruption and the dark heart of the person that had just appeared. Looking upwards, The Overlord sees a skeletal lich with two orbs on his shoulders, a glowing orb in his rib cage and a strange staff in his hand. The burning red eyes locked eyes with him.

The Overlord slapped the rear of the fire horse to make it run for the gate as he gave the mental command to blow the gate down. But then everything had turned greyscale. The Overlord looked around to see his forces frozen in time then back up at the lich only for him to have moved right in front of him.

"Normally I would have prepared some manner of intimidating speech or monologue about how you've infuriated me and I'm going to bring you in alive for interrogation, but instead your corpse will do the talking, **[Grasp Heart]**"Said the figure and The Overlord felt a magical compression attempt to destroy the vital organ inside his chest. It made him feel as if it was going to burst before with a sudden 'pop' the sensation ceased as time seemed to stop for him now. The entire world turned black as he heard a voice laugh. He knew that voice, it would have been impossible for him to forget it after all it had put him through in the old world.

"Father?" The Overlord said out loud, confused before something deep within him fought back. A black wave of power pushed the spell off of him. "**Don't expect me to bail you out again, son~" **The supposed deceased god of the abyss said. The Overlord stumbled from this and the effects of the spell failing as the lich recoiled.

"So you not only resist the effects of **[Time Stop] **but also **[Grasp Heart]**, you're no minion" The lich in front of him said something else to the tune of **"[Appraise Other]"**

[xxxxx]

Ainz Ooal Gown might have made a mistake not coming as prepared as he should have been. He hadn't even told any of the floor guardians he was going here to stop this attack on The Kingdom. They would have questioned him, they would have demanded to come along, they would have refused to let him go, and all of that would have eaten valuable time. So now he was here with minimal preparation and no intel aside from Lupusregina Beta's testimony about the foe's capabilities.

Reading out what **[Appraise Other] **had given him had given him some more doubt. Normally it read out a players name, their guild, racial and job levels,important items on their person and their race. Allowing PK-ers to know what they were fighting. This was also a test to see if the Yggdrasil spell had made it to the new world intact.

The strange mess he got instead sounded like someone flossing their teeth with a motherboard then jamming it back in the computer and tried making it play the program. An ear destroying screech and series of gibberish words and letters came from the spell's screen before it said something legible. **"****Error: clayer id's not fortinfound player ing hact a duty pleass is duty please contackery-****Name: **_**The Overlord. Guild:**_** Error formationtact further for: guild please contact a developer for found please con-**_** Job Level; **_**Error: class id's id's id's id's id's not found please report- **_** Minion Leader LV 15, Spell Stone Warrior LV 15, Conqueror LV 15. Racial Level; **_**Error: race id's not found please id's not found please race repor- **_** Dark Overlord LV 15, Mantle of Demi-Godhood LV 15, Incarnate Abyss God LV 1. Race: **_**Error: found repor a developer ract Error race id not and please id not and not found-**_** Abyssal Demi-God Race. Items: **_**Error: item id's bug or hack a developer hacked this not and please contact found please contack Error hact this bug or- **_**The Overlord Gauntlet **_**{Unknown Item Grade}**_**,The Tower Heart **_**{Unknown Item Grade}**_**, The Nether Heart **_**{Unknown Item Grade}**_**"**_

'_To have a tenth level spell act so strangely…_' Ainz thought to himself as he cut the spell off, '_First of all, A level 76 player shouldn't have been able to resist anything that just happened. it seems that his classes don't exist hence the class id error, his items don't exist or shouldn't exist, his race id doesn't exist either-none of this information matches with what I know about Yggdrasil. A level 76 shouldn't have been able resist death effects and time stopping. But there he is, a big Sauron rip off, poking at a frozen minion. Could a world item have done this? But that doesn't explain the errors, it seems whatever those unknown items he has were hacked in or simply can't exist, not even new world items do this...he has to be a Yggdrasil hacker brought into the new world just like I was-shit this could get dangerous _'

Eventually the player or rather The Overlord turned to look at him. His voice was as deep as it looked like it should as he spoke "I'm being very polite not attacking while you stare, you know, very pissed at you for trying to kill me"

Ainz's eyes burned brighter and he made a mental note to destroy this man painfully.

[xxxxx]

Ignorant of Ainz's deeper machinations, The Overlord charged right for the skeleton. Ainz snapped back to reality when he was grabbed by his ribcage and slammed into the earth. The lich didn't weigh nearly as much as The Overlord thought he would and Ainz would grab The Overlord's face and cast **[Touch of undeath] **in response to the attack.

The Overlord recoiled from the attack burning at his face and let go of Ainz. But as Ainz stood back up trying to compose himself. The Overlord threw a punch and knocked Ainz back into the dirt.

'_Shit, time stop means he can also attack freely with melee unlike my spells that aren't touch attacks' _Ainz thought as he was being taught the finer points of close quarters combat. That is to say, The Overlord wasn't letting Ainz recover or stop to monologue at Ainz. This was purely a beatdown with no pausing for dramatic effect or to allow the animators to save money by having the two talk.

Ainz Ooal Gown was faintly reminded of his brawl with Clementine. Except this fight had the lower level person controlling the fight so far. Ainz raised his hand to use another spell, "**[True Death]" **he yelled as The Overlord saw it coming and instead grabbed Ainz's wrist and held it away from him before raising his left foot and stomped on Ainz's rib cage.

Despite all the dramatic crunching noises that came from the brawl on the ground as The Overlord proceeded to pummel him. Ainz noted that this was actually more damaging than it should have been. '_His physical attack stat must be through the roof if he can punch at a being 25 levels his greater and still injure them_'

'_But the fact it's dealing damage at all is worthy of anger' _Ainz thought to himself. "**[Perfect Warrior]**" Ainz said as he casted the spell once The Overlord seemed to tire slightly. It would pause his mana regeneration during the time stop burning through his reserves but it was most likely the only thing that could bail him out of being punched into bonemeal or CQC-ed until his mana ran out.

The effects were instantaneous. Gone was Ainz's flailing as he tried to stop The Overlord from pummeling him to interrupt his spell casting. Instead Ainz kicked The Overlord off of him and was upon him before the dark lord could recover.

A bony fist collided with The Overlord's face and sent him sliding back. The Overlord rubbed his nose with his wrist before popping his neck.

"Got another in you?" He said before running right for Ainz, drawing his sword. Ainz blocked the attack with his staff. The dirt they upturned with their brawl remained frozen in the air as a solid clump instead of turning to dust.

With their weapons locked against each other. The Overlord swept Ainz's legs out from under him with a clever movement .

'_Damn him, his reach is longer than mine, I might have the stats of a level one hundred warrior but I have gaps in my technique_'

The Overlord followed up with slamming his overlord gauntlet right into Ainz's face and then his other fist. Repeating the series of blows until it was a flurry of strikes right onto Ainz's skull.

"You know skeleton man, it's not often I get to punch my problems in the face personally, usually the minions do it for me!" The Overlord punctuated this last word with a final attack that Ainz was able to block with his staff.

"And you somehow manage to piss me off as if it was your area of expertise, you've razed the village I promised protection to, injured one of my subordinates, and attacked me personally" Ainz forced back his foes fist with the golden staff. "If you wanted to make an enemy of The Great Tomb of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown, you've gone and done it quite well"

Ainz's monologue was interrupted by The Overlord grabbing a hold of The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Overlord's intended action was to throw away the powerful item but his strange magic meeting the powerful item caused another chaotic event.

Like a bullet being fired from a gun. The Overlord was repelled with a loud bang and an explosion of magic. Ainz would stand back up to see the frozen splinters of trees all going in one direction.

'_Just like the interaction with Razor's Edge, this player seems to react violently with powerful magic items, an effect of his hacking or purely random?' _Ainz speculated as he watched The Overlord continue to crash through trees, going further away from the raided caravan until coming to a stop at a rock he only partly shatters.

With the threat of close quarters combat gone. Ainz would deactivate his **[Perfect Warrior]** spell and use **[Fly]** to glide over to his foe. When he arrived, it appeared The Overlord was unconscious. The arm that had grabbed Ainz's staff seemed to have had the metal armor fused together from extreme heat. But when Ainz came closer in order to finish off his foe. The Overlord snapped back to life.

'_Bastard was playing dead just to get the drop on me, why didn't I see that coming!_'

Ainz took to the air only for The Overlord to jump and grab a hold of the long billowing black cloak Ainz was wearing before Ainz got too far away.

"You're not going anywhere Lich!" The Overlord said as he climbed towards the other overlord via cloak and received some kicks and swipes with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown for his trouble. The Overlord's other weapons clanged together as they hung off his belt. The damaged arm of The Overlord moved despite the armor's ruination, causing the sounds of screeching metal to follow his movements.

'_This isn't good, this melee player has me grappled and it's hard to cast spells at my own feet to even hit him' _Ainz thought as he sent a stab with his staff's pointed end right for The Overlord who twisted Ainz's own cloak to take the hit. The staff punched right through his own cloak much to Ainz's annoyance.

'_And then there's that, he's fast for nine feet of muscle-bound platemail with a injured arm' _

The Overlord swung a few times up at Ainz but the sword failed to hit him as Ainz blocked using his staff.

'_This looks ridiculous- but if he wants to go up, then let's make gravity do the work for me' _

Ainz shot into the sky with The Overlord latched onto his robes. Zooming past the cloud layer and away from the capital of the Re-Etize Kingdom. Flying and twisting into loops to attempt to fling the passenger off. Despite the g-forces from the sudden acceleration, the stubborn foe still clinging onto him. The Overlord had grabbed a hold of Ainz's rib cage and wasn't going anywhere.

The Overlord pulled himself to Ainz's eye level during a moment of freefall. The moonlight outlining the two Overlord's locked in battle. The Overlord with a shout, drove the sword given to him by Ricket between the ribs of Ainz. Both of them seemed to lock eyes and even though both of their expressions were either unchanging or hidden. Both are sure the other just thought:

'_Did he really just try that?/Did I really forget he's undead?' _

With that, Ainz punched The Overlord in the face and that moment of dull surprise was enough to make The Overlord lose his grip and begin to fall to the earth. The fool's blade followed suit, still in the grip of The Overlord. Ainz noted that the weapon had stabbed a hole into his robes and thus had the capacity to damage high level items.

'_But let's make sure his fall to the ground is an unpleasant one_' Ainz thought as he prepared several spells. _'Even though he seems to be a hacked in race, and class, he certainly is vulnerable to damage that isn't instant death effects if Lupusregina and my own attacks have indicated anything' _

"I just wanted you to know, for all your efforts this night, it barely registered as damage to my health, **[Delayed Maximized Nuclear Blast], [Delayed Maximized Vermilion Nova], [Delayed Greater Tesla Blast], [Delayed Negative Energy Blast],[Delayed Ice Storm], [Delayed Meteor Fall], [Greater Invisibility]**"Ainz said loud enough for The Overlord to hear as he prepared the spells. **[Time Stop]** was really being pushed to its absolute limits with how long this pause had lasted. But it was time for it to end as Ainz ended the spell to allow his other spells to go off.

The **[Nuclear Blast]** would go off when The Overlord hit the ground followed up with** [Vermilion Nova] **and the rest all going off one after the other. Fire damage, more fire damage, then electricity followed with negative energy and an ice storm to freeze solid whatever bits of his foe remained, then crush it with a meteor for good measure.

'_His stats are most likely close enough to an Evil Lord to resist the __**[Nuclear Blast]**__ but the debuffs afterwards will open him up to more damage' _ Ainz thought to himself as The Overlord flailed and attempted to grab anything to slow his fall but failed. '**[**_**The Goal of All Life is Death]**__ can't be delayed cast otherwise I'd use it, but __**[Perfect Warrior]**__ during a time stop was a poor but necessary decision, my mana is lower than expected, if he survives all of these spells then out comes my ace in the hole…..and returning to Nazarick with such a huge drop in my mana certainly will be noticed and be a headache to explain' _Ainz could imagine Shalltear, Albedo and Demiurge all expressing too much concern over him leaving on his own to crush this player. '_If everything has gone well, The Re-Estize kingdom will not even know who stopped the attack on the king but they certainly will have their suspicions, ones that will be entirely unfounded that I can discard due to lack of evidence of course'_

[xxxxx]

From the perspective of Climb, The Overlord was in front of him stealing Gazef's corpse one minute. Then the massive magical anomaly happened, Brain dropped Razor's Edge, and they both hid from the fallout of the anomaly. The Overlord vanished with several things happening all at once. The trees to his left exploded, a huge cloud of dust poofed into existence in the forest,and away from the capital.

A huge explosion that turned night to day went off in the distance, followed by a huge pillar of fire, then the repeated cracks of thunder as lightning strikes the pillar of flame like a god smiting a nonbeliever, a huge ball of purple energy then slammed into the distant target that now all involved in the raid on the royal caravan were looking at. Then grey clouds gathered above the far away disaster and started shooting huge ice shards into the chaos. A huge shimmering rock blinded all who looked towards the disaster as it crashed into the storm of elemental damage.

When the first blast had happened, everyone in the caravan's ear drums had popped and in the capital all glass windows shattered. Several guards who had looked directly at the initial blast fell to the ground yelling that they were blind. Then the dust, ash, and blown away remains of trees fell like hail. No one but the minions with instructions from The Overlord paid attention to the gates of the capital being blown up when there was an apocalypse going on over a mile away.

Brain dropped to the ground to recover Razor's edge from where it had fallen. Only to have a certain scarred up minion jump over him, swipe it off the dirt road, and do a little bow as if in front of an audience. Brain drew his personal sword and swung for the offending minion's neck. Scar parried with Razor's Edge and flawlessly cut right through Brain's blade before giving him a grin and leaving Brain stunned at his failure as it gave him a look of disdain. "Try a scar on for size, it builds character since you lack it" said the minion with a demented grin then swung up and slashed Brains left eye.

Brain stumbled back, putting his hand to the bleeding wound and tried to adjust to the sudden loss of depth perception and vision from his eye. "Ech-Such a small little goblin bested me?"

A lone minion voice suddenly yelled "RETREAT", interrupting the one sided duel between Brain and Scar. With that signal, The Overlord's forces disengaged from the awestruck humans. Minions and the one's spawned from the chaos magic fled into minion gates as the corpse extraction team rode into the city to get to the big gate waiting for them. Scar looked at Brain as Climb noticed the altercation in all the chaos and came running to his aid. The cart carrying Gazef's corpse rode past the human duo and nearly trampled Climb, sending him spinning to regain his balance.

Scar grabbed a hold of the reins of the red horse pulling the corpse cart and let himself be carried away. Pulling himself up onto the horse's back with his new shiny blue prize. "Goodbye heroes! Shame The Overlord didn't want to kill you! You'd be a lovely pair of corpses!"

King Ramposa stood shell shocked by the magic going off so close to his city. This night was simply too much for the old man as he fainted and fell. His guards were further distracted by the king's state. Climb and Brain were left to fend for themselves as a stampede of minions, and kingdom men all ran for the perceived safety of the city. Brain swore he saw Scar turn around on the horse he was riding to thumb his tiny brown nose at him.

The King's royal guard loaded King Ramposa into the carriage before they too fled into the city, hot on the heels of the minions but not chasing them on purpose. In the chaos, the raiders were forgotten, the simple primal fear of apes fleeing from danger filled all those present.

Inside the capitol, citizens of all walks of life had woken up to the explosion and panic was on the streets. Scar the minion took control of the corpse extraction cart after the cart ran over some poor peasant who was in hysterics. All the minions riding it paused to process that, then laughed as they continued through the panic filled city.

The reds didn't help as they threw fireballs at passing humans, flammable buildings, etc. So now the corpse cart was leaving a trail of trampled humans, burning peasants, and buildings going up like torches.

Behind them, The Netherghuls had acquired their own red horses and rode like the bringers of the apocalypse. Cutting down stranglers in their way or causing more chaos with spells being fired. Cyros made any pursuers slide on ice and then into spikes. Inferna and Hakon seemed to make a game of it, cutting down people while keeping score. Malady had taken it upon herself to unleash the power of undeath into the city and turned victims of the other Netherghuls into zombies to further wreak havoc.

The nightmare/red minion horses were very effective at getting panicking humans out of the way. It looked positively demonic and further added to the hysteria. The corpse cart came to a stop outside of the manor that had been used to hide the gate. A waiting garrison of minions opened the doors and let them in.

The Netherghuls in a rare display of cooperation, all worked to make sure that no trace of them would be found. Hakon produced from the stockpile hidden inside the manor, a few more of the dwarven bombs and Malady had her undead place them about the manor. Inferna naturally ignited the place as Cyros froze the door to the large room they had put the gate in shut.

With the chaos going on outside, no one would stop them from extracting Gazef's corpse from the city. At least they had accomplished what they had come to do. Albeit with a few dozen hiccups along the way.

The abandoned manor exploded, and then the bits remaining burned to ash as the gate retracted into the earth, its job done. That only left the fate of The Overlord in question. But as no one felt him kick the bucket, he was at least alive.

[xxxxx]

The Overlord realized he didn't have very long to think of a plan for falling from the sky.

'_At least fifty meters a second is how fast you fall, shit-I was never good at math-come on- GNARL open a- damnit what ever turned the world grey cut off my communication with Gnarl...I'll have do do it myself_'

The Overlord attempted to slow his descent by spreading himself out into an X then noticed the lack of resistance from the air. A strange new world detail, but he focused on the more important thing right now. His connection to The Tower Heart with The Nether Heart is what he needed to command from this distance. Using both of those should let him do this without Gnarl. As the ground rushed to meet him. He commanded both of those items to rip a gate out of the earth right where he was going to land. The Tower Heart created gates, and The Nether Heart could move them to where he wanted in theory.

'_The destination doesn't matter- bottom of the ocean-top of a volcano- I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW _'

The gate opened a few feet away, farther away from The Overlord than he would like but in his haste he was lucky it even appeared. An explosion consumed The Overlord as the world snapped back to color and time flowed normally again. As The Overlord felt his skin burn, he realized that his armor was getting heavier and heavier, in fact it seemed to be siphoning the blast into itself. He was spared the blast just enough to see a bubble of protection from his armor eating the explosion but no quarter was being given as Ainz's spells slammed him into the ground like the wrathful hand of a god. The Overlord could feel that undead's presence through the spells he was being hit with, the anger and hatred palpable through the spells themselves. Even when he fought his father when he escaped the abyss, he hadn't felt such malice.

He could hear Gnarl,Glorn and the mistresses all crying out for him faintly but the inferno deafened even his connection to the tower as it rose in intensity from other spells joining it. Chaotic magic from the arcanium being damaged went everywhere, but with no life forms to effect, the chaos simply joined the spells being fired as a source of ecological devastation.

He felt his body slam into the blackened earth as he headed for the gate opened inside the inferno. The Overlord's bones in several places made snapping noises as he

pulled himself up and ran for it. Moving almost in slow motion from his armor's weight increased from consuming the lightning he was being hit with. Even with the arcanium eating some of the spell's power, he was still being hit with all of it.

'_Some things are definitely broken' _The Overlord thinks as he feels his body send pain signals from all over. But broken bones would have to wait as he prioritized living rather than listening to his pain telling him to stop hurting himself by moving. The closer he pulled himself to the gate, the more he felt himself recover thanks to the magic aura around the gate returning mana and vitality to him. But it was like putting a bandaid on a deep cut, it wasn't going to save him, the weight of the spells Ainz threw at him hit heavier. He vomited a great deal of blood from the internal damage he suffered from falling from the heavens. With a mouth that tasted of stomach acid, bile, and iron, he watched the blood on the ground instantly boil away as soon as it existed the layer of protection granted from the arcanium's sapping of the magic hitting him.

Falling to his knees and having to crawl as his armor started to feel like the weight of the world on his back. The Overlord had to throw his melting helmet off his head and into the gate to get it out of his way, protective benefits being outweighed literally by the increasing weight and rapidly molten state of some of the metal. Looking up through the fire to see a purple sphere descend upon him, barely pulling himself to the gate before it swallowed up the structure in necromantic energy. Feeling the familiar weightlessness of teleportation before feeling hooked by reality pulling him back into existence somewhere else.

Authors note: The first meeting between Ainz and The Overlord results in the weaker one of them taking a the worlds most painful loss. This will hopefully show how out classed he is and just how small of a fish he is in Ainz's pond and assure him that getting his nuts crushed by Lupusregina Beta wasn't a fluke. I've begun online college exams and continue to deal with covid 19 but chapter 7 is already half way done and the outline of For The Overlord's continues to be more fleshed out as I make a little chain of events that will deal with not only how the nations of the new world view the new arrival, but also how fucking DEAD Nazarick denizens want The Overlord. Shalltear and Albedo for sure aren't going to like The Overlord setting his hands on Ainz. Meanwhile everyone's favorite skeleton will have to investigate into the dangers of this new foe, with only two encounters, The Overlords true capabilities in the new world have yet to be demonstrated. Naturally this is gonna lead to a asymmetrical style of warfare as The Overlord has a very weak base that could be crushed with a single spell once discovered but Nazarick has to search an entire continent to find it. The timer on The Overlord's defeat starts now as its a race against the clock to see which faction will win!


	7. Chapter 7: Ok that's how hard it was

Author's note: _**Hey-Hey people, ProphetOfPuppets here. The fic has been a great thing to invest my time in during the corona quarantine. Keeps me sane while I write this batshit story that rides the silly and serious rollercoaster constantly. This chapter is kind of one of my weirder ones thanks to all the jumping on pov but don't worry if you don't like too many pov jumps just leave a review and I'll split the pov jumps into their own chapters so we can have longer Overlord and Ainz pov chapters. I've also started to set up all the pieces in the big puzzle that will be Ainz tracking down The Overlord for good. Can't have Ainz or Demiurge pulling the solution from their ass like so many other fics. To anyone who might worry about this being a bit too one sided, don't worry. I have plans and bullshit to challenge Ainz mentally and physically. Fights are all fine and dandy but throwing an issue at people that they can't win from having a bigger power level is also fun.**_

Inside The Nether Tower, all the mistresses and Gnarl stood in front of the central portal that The Overlord would return from. With a mighty crash of lightning and a crescendo of sparks, The Overlord descended from the ceiling mounted portal. But something was clearly wrong. He was held like a puppet above the metal floor, strings of multicolored magic sparked around him as he twisted and grabbed at the air. Desperately seeking purchase on anything as he was suspended.

"My Overlord!" Fey and Gnarl shouted as Fey used her connection to her husband to command Minions to form a series of ladders and pillars made of minions to try and grab onto The Overlord.

"Gnarl! Shut it down! Something's wrong!" Screamed both The Overlord and his mistresses. A stack of brown minions jumped onto their overlord and tried pulling him to the floor but were sent flying when suddenly the suspended overlord began spinning like a top. Molten arcanium was sent flying as it was still dripping off The Overlord. Forcing everyone who wasn't fire proof to take cover behind the throne, statues, or behind slower minions.

The Overlord's weapons on his side stayed put until he was spun like a top, adding onto the molten mix of flying metal was also his weapons of death. The axe went sailing out of the throne room and into The Nethers chaotic storm that always surrounded the tower. His sword embedded itself into his throne, nearly cutting Gnarl's wrinkled scalp off. The mace actually was caught by one of the minions, or rather caught by the second minion after the first one's arms came off from the catching attempt.

Gnarl attempted to use his connection to The Nether Tower's magic to shut down the portal, but it was to no avail as he was sent flying back from a pulse of chaotic magic. The Overlord grabbed onto one of the prongs of the ceiling mounted gate in a desperate bid to anchor himself only for the entire magic gate to pull itself and him into the earth it was suspended from with an ear popping 'bang'.

A few tense minutes would pass until the ceiling mounted portal returned to The Nether Tower, sans its overlord cargo. Letting out a weak 'puff' of air as if the last gasp of a dying man.

The mistresses weren't too happy with this development. Juno paced about the throne room, muttering something to the tune of "Second time this month we've lost him, I can't take this happening so many times". Fay meanwhile was sitting on the throne with her eyes shut, trying to use the bracelet to connect to her missing husband. But Kelda, Kelda wasn't taking the answers from Glorn or Gnarl about the situation well.

"Damnit Glorn! Where is he!" yelled an infuriated Kelda as she held up the warlock above the ground by his robes. "Witchboy doesn't just 'become unfindable', you white bearded sop I will taxidermy you!" The nordbergian woman regularly killed and stuffed big game by herself in the old world, hence the threat having credibility.

Juno hesitantly put her hand on Kelda's shoulder as if she might burn from touching the peasant barbarian. "Come on sugar, ripping the head off the magic man isn't gonna bring The Overlord home any faster" Around them, minion maids swept up the molten arcanium to bring back to Giblet's forge.

"I-I agree with Mistress Juno! The portals to anywhere but the towers went dark after that spell cataclysm struck but The Tower and Nether Hearts remain undisturbed!" Stammered Glorn as Juno took her hand off Kelda. "When an Overlord meets his final death-usually at the hands of his moral superiors as mandated by the ways of good and evil, not another equally vile being-his domain usually reacts very...explosively and crumbles rapidly-yet the towers remain intact, my magic still works, the minions are confused but calm!"

Kelda let one hand release Glorn so she could reel it back to strike the warlock. "Explain in fewer words dictionary man."

Glorn recoiled as well as one could when they were being held up by a woman a head shorter than them but many ways stronger.

"An Overlord has to die at the hands of good for the death to even be considered for a final one! Evil can not kill evil!"

Kelda dropped him to the floor like a bag of books. A bit of library dust wafted off the dropped warlock as he pulled himself up back to his feet and brushed himself off. Kelda grunted. "And that Ainz fellow is pretty evil I assume? He's a lich right?"

Glorn nodded as Juno paced a bit, being careful to not step on the molten metal flung off her husband's armor. Juno interrupted Glorn before he could speak. "Do you think that hubby has been affected in any way by killing his dad a decade ago? His dad kills a god, becomes a god himself, then hubby does a little godly patricide himself but he's not a god but he isn't a man either, he did grow to be over nine feet tall instead of six in the years since then but…. he survived that spell Ainz hit him with."

Glorn scrambled his depths of forbidden knowledge to try and even find an answer. "The field of godhood has been…. unexplored but in the one example we have, yes it does appear that if you kill it, you get it, but a reminder his father spent a decade in hell-er The Abyss, absorbing its foul energies no doubt. Our Overlord however lives in The Nether and the normal world"

Fey got off the throne, stomping loudly to announce her presence and get all present to look at her. "What he is doesn't matter, we need to find him! Get that body he stole on ice, strip the corpse for all its valuables, put them in the treasury for safekeeping, then we send the minions out to find him!"

[xxxxx]

Meanwhile inside The Overlord's unconscious mind. He woke up in a foreign but clearly mental construction of real space. His counter invasion of his father's domain provided him with the knowledge to recognize it, it looks like The Abyss. It's got spiked rocks, most of it's on fire, filled with spiky spine-like growths, and has a giant mask wearing snakeman right in the middle. Whatever end to that body there, stretches down into a dark canyon into deeper parts of The Abyss. Right next to the long stretched out man was someone The Overlord might as well have been the spitting image of. Well, spitting image of The Overlord if he had spent 28 years in hell with just a whiny snakeman to listen to, dyed his skin a normal color, and didn't have boney spikes similar to the snakeman's protruding from his armor.

The last thing he remembers is first being shunted into The Overworld Tower, being thrown around like a ball in that throne room, before then being sucked back into the portal and tossed into The Nether Tower. Then being again used as a toy by an unseen force and thrown back into the portal. Presumably losing consciousness from the force of it.

"Oh, of course Father and The Forgotten God are the ones camping out in what I assume is my brain." The Overlord said exasperated. His suspicions were confirmed about the voice that appeared when he was attacked by Ainz Ooal Gown.

"**Oh come on is that any way to say hello to your daddy Overlord?...Hmm no, Your OverDad? DadLord? I'll workshop it**" The very hated parent said as he conjured a chair to sit on. "**Anyway, introductions are in order, this is Bob.**"

"_That is not my name" _Complained The Forgotten God as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"**Well feel free to say your name if you remember it, you fool" **Said The OverDad with a dismissive glance before he looked at his son.

"_My name is-my name is-damn-it, she even took my ability to remember my own name_" Wailed Bob, the forgotten god, as he retracted back into his hole slightly.

"**This is why you don't cheat on your all powerful wife with a lesser creature**" Said The OverDad before pulling a lever on his chair and turning it into a recliner.

The Overlord couldn't even begin to comprehend what was even going on in front of him. Both of these people were supposed to be very evil and terrifying but here they were just being washed up hasbeens. For evil's sake his father who had ascended to evil godhood is sitting in a plush recliner instead of a menacing throne and The Forgotten God, the very being that is supposed to be evil incarnate, seems to be whipped and muzzled like a dog by his dad.

Before the two gods could say anything else, The Overlord spoke up. "Ok, whatever kind of 'bit' you're doing here, just fucking tell me what you want instead of dragging it out into an hour long roundabout way of saying it"

That got OverDad's attention, his armor seemed to suddenly cease having a solid body inside of it and instead was filled with purple smoke as he blew over to The Overlord. Solidifying once he set his boots down in front of his son.

Becoming slightly gaseous as he swooped closer to his son's face to spit out a single name. "**Lupusregina Beta**"

Upon hearing that name, The Overlord's muscles stiffened and he gritted his teeth. A small burning coal of hatred sparked up in his heart when he heard that name. OverDad began hovering around his son as he continued.

"**She beat you, no-correct that statement, destroyed you,**" He continued. "**Blasted you with spells you had no preparation for, she was faster than you, she was crueler than you, and she was **_**better **_**than you.**"

"Shut UP!" Said The Overlord as he punched at the vaporous parent like a drunken man in a blind rage.

"**Then she kills you, alone with no backup!**" Said The Overlord's father as he, and The Forgotten God began to snicker and erupt into laughter. "**She even crushed your royal jewels!**" The sounds of the evil duo's laughter started to reverberate in the mental space as The Overlord put his hands to his head and seethed. Black vapor building around his body as he got angrier and his rage built up like a toxin in his heart. "**You lost so badly that The Nether and Tower Hearts had to rebuild you from the ground up because you got SOFT! Is this how far you've fallen?! How pathetic! Bahahaha!"**

The Overlord knew what this vapor was. It was Corruption, the metaphysical representation of evil, ever since he had won in his own world ten years ago it seemed to have abandoned him. But now it was back, it wasn't as thick as it was when he was burning villages regularly and putting Mother Goddess worshipers to the sword on altars to himself. Back then it was a thick cloud that hid his body's details but left his outline at least visible. Present day it was just a few strands of smoke but it was at least here.

"**Gonna yell? Gonna get mad? Good! You're an Overlord! Losing to Ainz Ooal gown is something that I can understand! But-you-lost-to-the-help-he-employs!**" The last part of that sentence punctuated with The Overdad mocking and sneering at his son with every word.

The Overlord knew he was being riled up, knew that his father was trying to drag out the Corruption that had gone dormant from ten years of peace and no serious evil. But it was working. The decade of peace he had undergone had dragged his morality somewhere to neutral with a leaning towards evil but he needed to get back on the properly evil wagon.

"**Ainz and company gave you two losses in a row son! Don't make it three-give them a black eye for all their trouble**"

"You're right.. I hate you… but _you-are-right_" The Overlord spat through clenched teeth and anger that seethed off him like steam.

"**So this is what you're gonna do son, you're gonna tap into the wraiths, you took them from me after I took them from Bob**" The OverDad said. "**You kill a god, you get all that god's perks, the wraiths, the immortality, the power from worship, Et cetera."**

The Overlord put his hands to his side after taking them off his head. "How? It's been ten years since I killed you and I haven't felt anything new?"

"**That's because you're a fool, those black paladins? Those silent priests? Their prayers actually work but you've been rejecting them because they're annoying!" **

"_Quite literally starving your godhood of the things it needs! Such a disgraceful god, that's why you're more demigod than full god,_" Chimed in Bob as he put his hands to his face in a dramatic fashion. _"Prayer is a god's bread and butter! Acknowledgement their oxygen! Temples their bones…. the metaphor is kind of weak at that last one but you get my point!_"

"**Sure you committed atrocities and created suffering but you subconsciously deflected all of the worship from yourself and your heart duo ate it up instead, The Tower and The Nether hearts mind you.**"

There was a pause as OverDad let that sink in. The Overlord finally put the pieces together.

"I did it because I hated you and mom, that's what you're gonna say, I hate gods or my parents or authority, something deep like that?"

"**Ding-Ding-Ding! You were 18 when you started the fight against The Glorious Empire, you were still a horny, angsty, rebellious teenager! So the year after you won and I invaded, you were still a teenager striking out at anyone from spite!**"

"Damn you, I'm a man now! 28 years of age and you're going to treat me as such!" Yelled The Overlord to his father's face.

OverDad poofed backwards a bit and returned to a solid, physics obeying form.

"**No, no you're not, and until you throw off this angry man-child act, your ascension to deity and growth as an Overlord isn't going anywhere. That's the difference between me and you son. I was a full fledged hero and man with my own life before being an Overlord, you grew up raised by fucking hicks before getting kicked out of Nordberg once you could stand and wipe your own ass, then the minions raised you- and don't get me started on the failure of parenting that is minion parenting, because there is no parenting in minion culture**"

"_It's a miracle you're not a bigger disaster, those wives of yours have done a good job at sanding off your rougher edges when it comes to poor behavior_" Bob the god said as he tried to be relevant in the discussion."_Without them, I assume you would of been walking about the tower in your underwear, eating poorly, and doing whatever young men with too much time on their hands do_"

"**Shut up Bob!**/Shut up Bob!" Both Overlord's snapped towards the deity. The Forgotten God retreated into the abyssal hole and stayed there.

[xxxx]

Ainz Ooal Gown watched the spells fall upon The Overlord. His staff held tight as the final meteor spell fell onto his foe. "Lets see how two deaths affect you, hacker." he silently muttered as he watched the bright light of the meteor falling onto the area and leaving nothing but a crater full of ash. The shockwave blowing his robes around as he remains unmoving as a pillar in the sky. Invisible now as he waits for the chaos magic unleashed by the hacker overlord to fade away. Like dying serpents or ailing worms, the strands of chaos magic writhe and wiggle pointlessly until becoming nothing as they all seem to jump into a certain part of the ground.

Following the dying arcs of chaos magic with his eyes and hovering lower, it seemed upon observation that they all jumped into depressions in the ash crater that smoked like miniature volcano vents. Curiosity at the chance to find something he could use to track The Overlord buzzed in his skull, Ainz plunged his free bony hand into the largest 'vent' and pulled from it a fist sized orb of white hot smoking metal.

Even with his fire resistance, he felt it burn his skeletal fingers. Then it escalated from a simple burn to engulfing the entire limb that held it in flame as if he had doused himself in oil. On a hold over reflex from when he had flesh, he dropped it back into the ash, putting the flames out as soon as it left his touch. "Ouch…" He said more out of surprise than pain. Using **[Telekinesis] **Ainz hauled the blazing hot bead from the earth. His fire immunity should of blocked that but the object ignored it,

Looking at it now, it almost appeared to be a miniature sun made from a molten piece of metal. Yet it felt solid as a cold iron ingot despite clearly being white hot. It bore trace indentations from where his fingers had touched it despite that.

"**[Identify item]**" Ainz said with a flourish of his staff. Within seconds the anomalous material was scanned and gave Ainz a name and statistics. **"Arcanium Slag Orb, Rarity: unknown, Material Grade: unknown**".

"Well that's unsatisfactory….hm **[Identify Greater Magic Item]**" he said as he cast the next spell to further dive into the strange orbs origins. Pulling from his inventory, a chest made of adamantium to contain the anomaly after he finishes scanning it.

"**Arcanium Slag Orb, Rarity: Error-First discovery, Material Grade:Error-Prismatic Ore, Properties: Magic Enhancement and Absorption, Exceptional durability"**

Ainz cleared his throat, or at least made the action of doing so before he cast a spell used by PVP-ers.

"**[Track Owner]**" He said, and a magical connection hopped into the magical metal orb, and then popped a magically rendered screen of the target's location. It displayed a spiked stone tower on top of a snow covered mountain, any further geological features obscured by a blizzard around it.

Ainz leaned towards the magic screen, committing the image to memory. With a wave of his hand, he commanded it to zoom in much like the mirror of remote viewing.

With a sudden pop, the spell cut out. Leaving the strange metal hovering in the telekinetic grip of Ainz. The metal brightened, and Ainz could feel it sapping mana from him at an exponential rate. Releasing his telekinesis spell, it dropped to the ash crater's floor and with a loud crack that seemed to drain all sound from the world, exploded before his very eyes.

Everything went white for Ainz Ooal Gown. The sensation of gravity was lost to him. Confusion, stunned silence, and shock rattled him. When the blast vanished, and his vision cleared, Ainz found himself tumbling in the sky. His health having a large chunk taken out of it by the unexpected blast.

"**[Fly]**!" Ainz shouted as he fell. Regaining control of his fall as soon as the spell activated. What he saw now that he could focus astounded him. His nonexistent ears rang with the after effects of the blast. Ainz was sure that undead couldn't receive a concussion but that's certainly what it felt like.

The blast turned the crater to a glassed canyon in the earth, destroyed the eastern section of the unfortunate capital of The Re-Estize kingdom, and left a huge blue mushroom cloud at ground zero.

As Ainz hovered in the air, blue gooey glowing droplets began raining from the sky. They slid off his skeletal exterior as if they were nothing but he looked at them pool slightly in his bony palm. "What is it?" He said, very confused about what had just happened. This Arcanium had, for lack of a better term. Gone nuclear, as if it just had its atoms split. Now leaving a mushroom cloud and this strange blue fallout.

Not wanting to squander learning what the blue raining substance was. Ainz summoned a set of vials from his inventory to take samples. As he let the substance that collected in his palms, run into the vial. His eyes drifted to the human capital.

The kingdom had a terrible night. First the convoy attack, then the gates to the city being destroyed, then the spells he unleashed on The Overlord, finally this magical blast that ruined more of the city than he anticipated possible. Every window in the palace was shattered, fires were abundant, the dead and dying littered the streets. Blue glowing goo raining upon the citizens and their homes.

From this distance, Ainz could see very little but his need for information drove him closer. Still invisible, Ainz flew closer to see no trace of The Overlord's forces, either dead or retreated, but the things that caught his eye were the effects of the blue substance on the living.

It had mutated those it had fallen upon, purpling their skin and causing it to crack like burnt leather. Blue light poured from the seams of their shattered skin and their veins glowed with the same light. Even less fortunate citizens seemed to turn into blue slugs that began to spew the very same glowing blue goo.

He watched an unfortunate human peasant turn into one of the invertebrates. The transition from vertebrate to invertebrate could best be described as 'bones being thrown up'. This scene lacked any gore as all the fluid inside the person seemed to become the blue goo but regardless it triggered Ainz's emotional suppression. Whatever was left of Suzuki Satoru inside Ainz Ooal Gown felt dread from seeing the terrible transformation clearly play out. All that was left of the victim's humanity was cloth scraps, hair, and discarded hard tissues in a pile around the slug.

This was all he could proverbially stomach, mentally tired of this entire night. The blast had ruined his chances of chasing down Gazef's corpse and destroyed any evidence of The Overlord's existence. He didn't even care for the loss of life it must have just caused. He collected the chest that had been intended to hold the arcanium and left for Nazarick.

[oooo]

Ainz didn't expect to instantly have Albedo upon him when he returned. But upon first teleporting to the entrance of Nazarick's mausoleum, then to teleport into his home. It would be just his luck that he teleported using the guild ring so close to Albedo. Or rather upon further inspection, she had been in the process of sneaking into his room.

He thanked whatever god might be out there that she hadn't seen or heard him as she tried sneaking into his quarters but it complicates him trying to hide what he had been doing that night. Ainz would want to reveal what he did on his own terms, and not have it be discovered by one of the npcs.

'_Don't turn around before I can teleport somewhere else_' He thought to himself as he used the ring to bring himself to the guilds round table room. The circular table spotless as Ainz would go about privately repairing the gash in his robes that was made by The Overlord's blade.

"**[Repair Greater Magical Item]**" Muttered Ainz as he took his seat at the table. His invisibility spell was still active but with a word it was gone after he repaired his robes. The gash knitted itself closed, Now that he was sitting there, if any npc came upon him he had an alibi. It would be easy to explain his being there as simply being nostalgic for the days of the other supreme beings' presence.

He could almost feel Albedo shriek when she discovered his room to be empty. But he had bigger fish to fry right now. Ainz closed his eyes, and pictured a notebook with all his current information about The Overlord.

'_The Overlord is a hacker; none of his items seemed to exist in the new world or in Yggdrasil. It caused the spells to malfunction when I used them to scan him. That had never happened when scanning a new world item._

_The Overlord had jumped in levels in just two or three days instead of losing levels from dying. The Overlord had been killable by an lone Lupusregina Beta, when if he had been strong enough to survive attacks from a level one hundred player, that should not have happened. If The Overlord was under Lupusregina's level at Carne Village, then suddenly beyond her strength, enough to endure an instant kill from me and then to be killed from a concentrated effort of multiple spells. _

_That brought up two possibilities; The Overlord had boosted his levels as a knee jerk reaction to losing, or there were two of him, one below level sixty and one closer to level one hundred. Since those backup miniature overlords do exist, that makes sense. Which seemed more possible than gaining an absurd amount of levels in that short time frame. Nothing seemed to indicate a huge amount of creatures had died anywhere… wait… Katze Plains… was that what he was doing at that battle? If he is able to hack Yggdrasil, he might have invented an item that steals spare exp from kills that could bypass Avarice and Generosity... that complicates things… but this world can't be hacked, can it? So at the very least he has a finite supply of hacked in items'_

Ainz would lean forward and put his elbows on the table as he put his hands together to think more. '_However if his supply of items is anywhere near Nazarick's treasury size, I could face an uphill battle against a foe I might not have expected to ever fight. This brings up logistics and dozens of other problems. Yggdrasil players can teleport anywhere and strike at any time, a hacker would have even less restrictions on teleportation. I should train the npc's in the art of counter pvp if they don't already know it. Most likely The Overlord is the only player surrounded by npcs that look similar to him. Most likely an ego thing, with luck I've encountered a solo 'guild' player, most likely he's alone because he's a hacker and too many under one roof would have gotten the devs attention… I know they say no one could hack Yggdrasil but that's what everyone says about their products' _

A noise snapped him out of his thinking trance. Glancing up from the table, Ainz made eye contact with one of the homunculus maids. Who proceeded to bow and duck her head down to avoid meeting his gaze as she cleaned.

[xxxxxx]

The two members of The Black Scripture entered the church. A long blue haired witch floating on a crystal ball and a blonde haired man wearing white and red. The blonde man interrogated the people who called them there while his companion began casting spells on the person they came to find.

The Windflower scripture agent was there in the church as well. They were wearing a mask to preserve their anonymity, it was hard to be an information gatherer if people knew what you looked like. Hell it's entirely possible that they're not even a man despite looking like one, such dedication to disguising their identities made them the expert spies of The Slane Theocracy.

First was the farmer that found their person of interest. He has already been interrogated by the Windflower agent but the best way to confirm something was true was to see if the person's story stayed the same no matter who asked.

"You're saying you found it like this?" Quaiesse Hazeia Quintia, better known as the 5th Seat of The Black Scripture asked. "And that it or rather _he _hasn't woken up despite any attempts to do so?"

The peasant nodded. "Yes Sire, found 'em in de ahm... crater, yeah, the crater." The farmer said. "Blew a hole in my field and when I came running to see, found 'em laying there, everything was dead in it, down to the worms and the ants."

Quaisesse squinted at the hick. "And you had to use multiple oxen to pull him from the crater?"

The farmer nodded again, keeping his head bowed. "Yup Sire, heavier than a boulder and hot like a brick left in the blacksmith's forge too long." He said as he would look at the figure that had been lying unconscious with a sheet over it.

"And you called for the constable, who called for a priest, who called for the mayor, who then called for the local lord, all upon seeing this man?" Quaisesse asked as he looked at the gathered figures.

The constable and his deputies, the local priest of the 6 gods, the mayor of this backwater town, and the local lord of this province of The Slane Theocracy. All of the gathered people looked back at him.

"Constable, what did you do upon seeing this man?" He asked.

The constable blinked and swallowed. "Eh... nothing until the priest came, only then under his judgement... we tried to exorcise the man, assuming his state to be of demonic origin or under the influence of a curse, attempted to break it." The deputies shifted in place nervously.

The priest spoke up. "And nothing worked, n-not in the way that a demon failed to be repelled, but instead the man there simply isn't possessed or demonic, holy water did not burn him, prayer did not wake him, and not even the holiness of the church affected him, blades and hammers did nothing to his skin either"

One of the deputies muttered. "Six gods save us, only they know who he is" Another elbowed him and kicked at a crate that was on the ground next to the covered man. "Plus we found these….firey metal bits all over the crater once we dragged em out….kept burning no matter what so we tuck em in a crate full ah bricks and that seems to keep em from burning a hole in it"

Quaiesse looked around the crowd of people that had gathered around the covered figure on the church floor. The Windflower agent still being shady as they wrote on a scroll about their own findings. They spoke for the first time since The Black Scripture had arrived.

"Can confirm, suspect had anomalous materials with them and is anomalously tough as well"

He was about to speak to the Windflower agent about their findings when his companion gasped. He turned to look at her. She had gotten off her crystal and had been casting her spells but now had recoiled from the target of her magic.

"Thousand Leagues Astrologer?" He asked. But his only response was her darting up to yank him by the ear to whisper to him. "He's the real deal, we need to bring him in"

[ooooo]

The Black Scripture hadn't come across a situation like this in perhaps their entire history. Godkin doesn't come out of nowhere, they have clearly distinct family lines and usually the mentioned Godkin pushes what's possible for humans but never reaches an inhuman level.

But here was a complete unknown. John Doe was no heteromorph, or demihuman. All the spells to determine race that the 11th seat of the Black Scripture had cast on him simply returned with the result 'Null'. But the things they could determine were even in a clearly injured state, his life force surpassed any living being, his armor was damaged but still clearly well made and the gauntlet he had on his person was enchanted beyond mortal limits.

The 11th or sometimes known as 'Thousand Leagues Astrologer' had been acting strange ever since she convinced him to bring this man with them. They had come to the hamlet as quickly as they could. The man had been asleep for almost a week now, if you factored in the time when he appeared, the time it took to travel to him, and now the quickened return to their homebase. 11th wanted this man under her studying equipment, she seemed to be focused on unlocking his secrets.

The Windflower agent at the church had departed shortly before they did, saying something about putting feelers out to see what information they could gather about blue men that fall from the sky. But he doubted that was the only thing that agent was going to investigate, the mystery metal was another subject that the entire Slane Theocracy would be interested in.

Quaiesse caught 11th with her hands on John Doe's body more than once. She claimed she was investigating the texture of the unburnt skin but something in him told him that she had less scientific motivations.

Quaiesse pressed his thumb against his chin while in thought. Holding a chunk of the damaged armor in his hands as they rode back to The Black Scripture's hold. 11th had run some tests while they were on the move. It was heavier than any known element, in its cold state, it absorbed magic cast directly onto it while the hot metal enhanced magic that would be 'beneficial' as long as she tried pulling the magic from it. A 1st tier healing spell had seemed to go awry and caused a wounded bird she had found to be far more energetic and alive before abruptly expiring with an audible 'poof'.

11th dissecting the bird had found that its heart had gone and combusted, presumably from the healing magic going beyond its purpose and pushing the animal beyond its limits. Discarding the bird seemed to cause the 'life' that was still in excess, to seep into plants and cause their rapid growth then withering from the unsustainable expansion.

Quaiesse banned 11th from casting any more spells on it after freeing the caravan from thick weeds and grass that tangled it. A summoned cage and wagon that held the mystery man was right behind them. 11th didn't seem confident it would hold him but it would at least give them warning if he woke. She seemed disappointed about not being able to experiment. The difference between the cold metal and the hot metal was staggering. The hot metal burned with so much magic, she was sure if she could extract the magic fully from it, it could be used to fuel magic to surpass even the likes of Fluder Paradyne of the Baharuth Empire.

He had been surprised when 11th seemed to hide herself from the world. She had been like that ever since seeing the Katze Plains masacre through scrying. But this John Doe snapped her out of it temporarily. She seemed better but maybe that was just an act.

But now he would collect all his thoughts and conclusions about this figure for his report. '_Mysterious giant black and blue man appears with armor beyond normal people, no-perhaps his armor is a relic, but that does not explain the damage to the armor, if this man is godkin, what in the world damaged his relics to such a state while also rendering him into a coma we can't wake him from? Is this man an enemy of The Dragon Lords or Ainz Ooal Gown…. perhaps not… Ainz Ooal Gown does not seem the type to allow a foe to live once they draw steel against him, then again neither are The Dragon Lords merciful' _

This did not bode well. How would he explain this decision to bring him to The Captain? The man seemed human enough, two arms, two legs, nothing that didn't belong to a human. Aside from the very clear difference in skin color, he inspected the comatose man further and found his eyes were golden. From the sclera to the iris, the entire eye was different shades of gold, appearing as one uniform color far enough away.

11th was hovering on her crystal as he rode a horse in the small caravan that had been made to escort the cargo to the hold. He decided he would confront 11th sooner rather than later and ask her why, why everything?

Clearing his throat, he decided to snap her out of her spell casting with a direct conversation. "11th, you have been acting very strange and very… concerned with this stranger" He said. "I am not enlightened with as much magical knowledge as you but surely you can explain why this discovery is so important?"

That prompting did snap her out of her spell casting. She scrambled to come up with something to say as she finished the spell "Oh 5th, the discovery of someone of his magnitude, wearing armor made of such a powerful material after the power Ainz Ooal Gown displayed at the Katze Plains, The Slane Theocracy must look for allies in unexpected places"

Author's endnotes: _**THE FORGOTTEN GOD AND THE 3RD OVERLORD**__** KINDA**__** LIVES BABY! That's right! Quentin3655 was on the point enough to be uncanny, I need to check and see if you've got a camera in my room where I write. Hopefully all of this isn't too much of a mind spin but the reviewers are really good at predicting what my outline says. But can you see the ways coming into the new world affected The Overlord characters, hopefully I made them clear enough but with enough bread crumbs it will make sense. For the fans of Fellowship of Evil, don't worry the netherghuls will get their time to shine. Also yes, The Overlord was canonically 18 years old when they were the main character in Overlord 2. I think Gnarl says something about you becoming of age when you start the tutorial. With the Glorious Empire ruling for 13 years and you being saved by the minions around age 5-6 makes it roughly 18-19 years old. Anyone who ever was 18 years old knows that we certainly aren't the paragons of maturity at that age. Take a few more guesses on the plot if you wanna. Chapter 8 is already 5 pages long and hopefully I'll try and keep chapters at 15 pages or less if people want them to be easier to read. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Hiatus over! Prison escape!

Artist note: _**Hello everyone, it's been a while. Let me explain why; First I went kinda into debt because of the coronavirus making my bank shut down and failing to process my paycheck in time for bills, that kind of screwed me for the entire month of june through july. I had to pay all that off plus the over withdrawal fees. So then I had no money and maybe 6 cans of beans to my name during june. So I didn't have much time to write. But hey now I have more time and what better time to isolate myself than when about 7% of America is sick with corona and 30% of my city is sick too! How fun watching America freak out while I'm stuck wanting off this wild ride.. But it's not all bad, people have pointed out some consistent grammatical errors and writing issues so I'm working on not being quite as shite at those. Second this chapter is about 11k words, approaching 12k, far more than any other chapter and it just kind of escaped my grasp for a reasonable ending for a few weeks until i finally got it down! **_

_**For example! I've written a completely noncanon chapter using the new beta-ing and grammar checking features. The noncanon bit is gonna be uploaded shortly after today's/tonight's chapter so my dear readers can compare. It's full of concepts I either need to work on or just thought would be fun to put into a chapter that doesn't need any chronological order in the actual setting or serious weight in the narrative. If the noncanon chapter has positive reception, maybe I'll write some noncanon death battle style fights of The Overlord vs various characters from Nazarick and the new fic would get far too bloated if I made chapters for every single fight that could happen after all. So I'm limiting myself to fights that make sense to happen.**_

The corpse of Gazef had been stripped by the minions, all valuables placed into a chest for The Overlord to go over when he returns. Leaving the deceased Gazef, bare assed and face down in a stone sarcophagus. A few crunchy footsteps were heard as Cryos the netherghul made his frosty way to the corpse of Gazef inside what was essentially the nethertower's morgue and larder.

"My-My-My you're looking a bit...stiff...get it? Because you're-oh never mind" Said Cryos as he would tap his staff against the stone of the sarcophagus and send a spiderweb of ice to glaze the surface. Lowering the air temperature around the corpse as wisps of icy clouds began to collect above the body.

"If it was up to Malady, she would bring you back as some zombie eye candy, and while the both of us certainly don't see the appeal in humans, she certainly loves the undead despite how unhygienic that is, eugh"

Once the cloud was large enough, ice cubes began to fall from it and began filling the stone sarcophagus. Cryos hummed to himself as ice cubes made tinkling noises as they clattered against the stone and Gazef's corpse.

"Now stay nice and fresh, The Overlord will come around and rip your soul out of you eventually" Said the icy elf as he patted the ice cubes that had begun covering the body. "Who knows, maybe we'll have a fifth netherghul soon enough if The Overlord changes his mind on stuffing your soul into a minion hive"

Cryos froze the sarcophagus shut after putting the lid on it. Liberally applying ice to the exterior as he hummed. Tapping his foot as he would then turn around and leave the comfort of the icy food preserver turned morgue.

Outside of it, Inferna and Hakon were waiting for him impatiently. The fiery disposition of Inferna and the drunken disposition of Hakon made them a moody duo. "The stiff's on ice, let's go find the boss" Cyros said as he made sure to keep a healthy distance from Inferna.

They all heard the voice of The Overlord's most trusted advisor in their heads. Gnarl with his deep and intimate knowledge of the finer points of overlording had found the problem with their magic. He was currently informing the mistresses and the netherghuls of the solution to their problem.

"The hearts need a healthy dose of perfectly freshly spawned corruption from recently culled beings to jump start them back to proper working order, all this stored corruption is rather...stale and won't do"

Over the connection, the netherghuls heard the mistresses speak one after the other. The netherghuls made their way to the throne room of the nethertower only to find it empty, thus they must have evacuated to the overworld tower. A wise idea if the magic of the nether began weirding out as well and realized that physics should suddenly apply to it.

The netherghuls waited in the nethertower's throne room, unsure of the pecking order if The Overlord was missing. Hakon kicked at some loose rubble as he looked up at the other two before grunting and commanding a minion to bring him some booze while he waited. They were joined by Malady a short while later, who was followed by her posse of skeletons and various other undead.

The netherghuls could all hear Kelda's annoyance through the connection as she shouted at Gnarl. "Are you telling me that all those search raids you've been doing this last week haven't fixed that, so now they need to drag a bunch of people here and kill em on the spot to fix the hearts!?"

Juno saw it as rather cut and dry. So that's what the netherghuls heard through their connection as Hakon got himself inebriated or at least tried to get his kind of undead body drunk. "So we just need some peasants or animals wrangled and brought to both hearts, dirty work but I assume there's plenty of unprotected poor peasants hanging around these countries in this world that wouldn't be able to stop us"

The netherghuls couldn't hear Fay as she wasn't speaking, instead using the tower's far sight to look for The Overlord. Due to the magical malfunctions, she had been forced to use the older magic spell made by Glorn. A beta version of the tower's eye if you will. Unlike the more streamlined successor spell, the older one required a crystal ball. She looked possessed by some manner of demon from the rapid twitching and head movements she made with her eyes closed, her hand's grip on the ball was a desperate and clingy one.

Gnarl continued his report on the hearts. "Mhm yes, it does appear that aside from that Lich's forces we haven't encountered a single being capable of stopping us, which makes this a neat little evil test of might"

The wizened minion would clap his hands and call out to the netherghuls directly. "Netherghuls! If we are to discover the location of The Overlord, we need bodies, living ones unfortunately but thankfully this world's full of more unguarded villages than there are fleas on a green minion, you're going to conquer the ones that we've scouted out with the greens when we were looking for food, best way to avoid another 'Lupusregina' incident and kill two baby birds with one stone"

Fay would finally speak into the connection. "The Overlord must be found! Move to the nether-tower's portal and prepare to be teleported, I'll send you to your destinations, bring as many of those peasants alive as possible"

[xxxxx]

"Let me get back on track" Said Overdad, growing to the size of a giant in the dreamscape and sweeping away the Abyss to instead replace it with The Overlord's Tower. Returning to the size of a mortal man once the scene had been changed.

The lack of 'ground' during the transition made The Overlord begin falling through the empty space until it was replaced with his own tower. Roughly thumping into the stone tiles of the tower's roof.

"Some warning next time you motherfucker!" Said The Overlord to his ghostly father as the sounds of bony plates and snake skin grinding against the stony exterior of the tower was heard. The forgotten god had coiled around the structure like a snake around a tree branch.

"Oh boo hoo my dad dropped my dream body on a dream tower without warning" Said Overdad as he mock cried for The Overlord. "Anyway! You've been ignoring your abyssal minions in favor of nether minions, so let's change that"

Overdad changed the scene again and placed them both into the throne room and sat in the throne as The Overlord stood up and gave a little indignant growl when his dad sat in his chair.

"What? The wraiths? Why would I want a bunch of skeletal demons?" Said The Overlord as he dusted himself off. Behind him, he could hear the forgotten god Bob slide down and put his rather large and strange masked head through the balcony's opening.

"Logistics" said both of the dead evil beings.

Overdad continued the train of thought. "You have a connection to The Nether _and _The Abyss despite being thrown into this new world, you have a lot of minions but life force isn't an infinite supply. You can murder animals, people and magical creatures all you want but you will eventually suck this planet into a dull grey husk, there's no goddess who will replace all the dead animals you kill here with fairy dust and magic "

The Overlord snorted a bit in surprise. "Oh come on, no gods in this world? What keeps the sun moving? Or the moon? What about the tides? You've got to be bullshitting me, who keeps balance then?"

Overdad simply popped his neck,adjusted his seating posture and then spoke. "No one, when you're a deity or former deity you can kind of _feel_ other beings on your wavelength, or since you don't know what a wavelength is, imagine entering a building and just being able to know no one's home"

Bob the forgotten god spoke up. "This world can be endangered by your actions, try not to break it or damage it a lot like you did with your original one"

"Oh come on, when did I ever endanger the entire world?" Said The Overlord rolling his eyes. "Other than conquering it-that doesn't count!"

"Oh I dunno son just… Melting the Nordbergian ice caps! Causing the entire world's water level to raise fast enough to kill off tons of humans who were on the coast at the time!" Yelled Overdad who began to name other crimes. "The extinction of mermaids, wild pandas, harvesting rock beasts like cattle, corruption polluting the air so much that there was less light during the day making crops die, removing gnomes from existence entirely."

"The gnomes deserved it, fucking humping, exploding, ankle biting menaces" Muttered The Overlord as his father kept speaking.

"And probably the pettiest thing you've ever done, and by that I'm including everything else in this list" Said OverDad. "Lighting the Evernight forest on fire to use it's charcoal in a giant grill to roast-"

"Don't you say the name of that fucking equine!" Interrupted The Overlord, stomping so hard towards his father that the dreamscape shattered like glass. "That god damn unicorn was the worst fucking representation of good to ever exist and deserved every single cinder used on his ragged furry corpse" He punctuated his words by spitting on the fake floor.

"Stop putting my work on trial and get me out of this dream so I can wake up and forget you exist" The Overlord demanded.

OverDad tisked and glanced towards Bob the forgotten god dismissively. The forgotten god made a few gestures that looked like they had something to do with magic but The Overlord had no clue what they meant. "Fine-this is about the most advantageous time to wake up anyway, but at least try to summon a few wraiths-not that you'll have a choice since you've been cut off from your towers by the strange magic of this world" OverDad smiled an impossible ear to ear grin as the dream faded.

"Wait! What! What!?" Yelled The Overlord as the dream collapsed and he was flung into consciousness again.

The Captain of the Black Scripture had been made aware of the sudden appearance of the John Doe. He had determined two things. They must establish some means of containment and a means to wake him. If he wasn't godkin, then he must be a monster, an avatar of a deity, or any other manner of trouble.

The Slane Theocracy has to make preparations for this kind of trouble. As such The Supreme Council had brought all active Scripture captains to a meeting via magic mirrors. The Black Scripture captain sat in a chair in front of the mirror in his room. Glancing out the window at the wintery landscape before the meeting started.

All of their voices were scrambled and appearances hidden. Leaving only their titles next to their iconography of their scripture on the mirrors. Six windows surrounding a larger seventh divided the mirror to represent all parties involved.

The Supreme Council claimed it was to prevent their identities from being discovered in case of infiltration by enemy forces. But the captain felt like it was to keep them in the dark about who the others were. Or even obscuring who they were talking to on the Supreme Council. Bias might exist if the scripture captains knew who they were reporting to, instead they had to speak as if they were talking to all of the council.

All five of the scripture captains sat at their mirrors, the place where the sunlight scripture captain would be empty and dark. But once the time became noon, the Council's window became active.

"Hello Captains, we trust your efforts protecting humanity have been going well….please submit this week's pass-phrase before we continue" The voice of the council was always different, sometimes it was a woman recollected The Black Scripture Captain. But this time it was a deep male voice.

All five captains present all said the same phrase. "For the preservation of humanity and the glory of the six gods"

"Very well, we see that the sunlight scripture captain is still missing, that is still alarming, the lack of information about his...whereabouts is….disappointing on the Windflower and Clearwater captain's parts"

The Black Scripture Captain heard two sharp inhalations of breath that most likely came from the two captains that were mentioned.

The voice of the council continued. "Nevertheless, this meeting has been called for one purpose."

Even if he couldn't see the other captains, he could tell they were holding their breath just like he was.

"Four events have occured in the last month that have rapidly shifted the status quo; The Katze Plains massacre, the announcement to form The Sorcerer Kingdom, the emergence of a demon lord at Carne Village, and the decimation of the capital of The Re-Estize Kingdom by an unknown party"

The last two events made his eyes widen. He had heard nothing about either of those events.

"This information was given to us by the Windflower and Clearwater captains, who will now inform the rest of you after the cardinals have determined it would be wise to inform you"

First the Windflower captain spoke up, their window glowing and dimming with their words. "Survivors of the battle of Carne Village cite the loss to a 'demon lord' that had an inexhaustible supply of demonic creatures, witnesses claim he was covered in hellish flame, stood tall as a house, either wore a crown with three horns or had three horns that appeared like a crown, and ignited a wildfire that would damage The Great Forest of Tob with his appearance" They paused to breath and the crinkling of parchment was heard.

"Scouts examined the battlefield to show that based on footprints, scorch marks and other signs of battle, no less than five thousand human beings were involved in the battle but more alarmingly an equal amount of goblins appeared, this number was extrapolated from different footprint shapes being left behind by the aforementioned demihumans, scavengers made it difficult to determine the remaining dead but a conservative estimate is over three fourths of each army died within five minutes of contact, very little traces of routing was shown"

"So the goblins killed the humans and the humans killed the goblins only to have the demon lord clean house?" Asked the Holocaust Scripture Captain.

"No, while these armies existed, they never clashed, the third party only known as 'Demon Lord' had its own army of an….frankly confusing and undocumented demihuman or heteromorphic species"

"Explain?" Said the voice of the council as dry as sun bleached wood.

"The demons matched no known species summoned, left behind such shallow footprints that they couldn't have been taller than human children and rode….strange mounts, survivors claim giant spiders, wolves, and burning lizards to be among the Demon Lord's force. That is alarming on its own without going into a further anomaly that I think The Clearwater Captain is better suited at explaining"

Without missing a beat The Clearwater Captain picked up where the other captain left. "No traces of any known magic was left, no corpses, summoning points, or sacrifices left behind that would explain the massive numbers they were summoned in were discovered in Carne Village, nor were any left over demons, no trace of The Demon Lord's forces exist aside from the bodies and devastation they left behind"

"But the dead in that heavy of number should have caused the undead to rise from their corpses, yet you made no mention of undead, Clearwater" said The Black Scripture Captain.

"Yes...no souls...in either of the forces or dead villagers were detected, soul stealing on this level should have taken time, but it seems that anyone who fell in this battle had their souls instantly ripped away, rendering undead beings created from wayward souls of the deceased impossible"

"By the six gods" Said more than a few of the captains.

The Windflower Captain spoke up. "Battlefield forensics have determined that The Demon Lord or a minion of The Demon Lord, can cast at least 5th tier magic as large piles of incinerated goblins and humans were found, these corpses died instantly with no struggling or attempts to put themselves out were seen, furthermore, based on their positioning, The Demon Lord appeared from a gate outside the village, goblins appeared around him, demons appeared around the humans and goblins, then the demons kill everyone"

"Wait- the goblins appeared from thin air, but summoning living beings in that number so fast should be impossible!" Said the Holocaust Scripture Captain.

"Exactly, but our spies discovered that a woman known as Enri Emmot had summoned goblins in far smaller numbers before, perhaps she had help summoning more, or is secretly a powerful caster though that seems unlikely, however, she has vanished, no corpse or trace of anyone matching her description in the surrounding cities was found."

"So what happened to The Demon Lord?" Asked the Black Scripture Captain. Leaning forwards toward his mirror as if he can get a better sound from proximity.

"This...is where things get strange" Said both the Windflower and Clearwater Scripture Captains.

"An unidentified priestess had been protecting the village for the last few weeks, bearing red hair and clay brown skin, she came out of nowhere as far as we can tell. No one matching that description worships any known gods in any nearby country" said the Windflower Captain. " Based on footprints, the Demon Lord fought her"

"And she was killed I assume?" Asked The Holocaust Scripture Captain.

"No, she appeared to….exorcise the Demon Lord from our plane of existence as their footprints followed each other around in the village until it appears she was successful at banishing him in the middle of the village"

"So she was strong enough to banish a demon lord, then what?" Ask The Black Scripture Captain.

"Well….she flew or teleported away" Said The Clearwater Captain.

All present said the exact same thing. "You think she flew or teleported away?"

"Err-yes...she left no footprints leading out of the village that were detectable" Said The Clearwater Captain.

"And what of the demons?" Asked the voice of the council.

"Upon the Demon Lord's banishment, it appears they all spontaneously perished seconds later as their footprints all ceased. Seemingly in the middle of tasks they dropped gold, tables, and bags of food that were all found lying about as if those carrying them vanished"

"In Conclusion, Carne Village has been wiped off the map, Prince Barbro of The Re-Estize Kingdom was most likely captured, and the Demon Lord was killed or banished" Said the voice of the council.

"We can at least be thankful the Demon Lord was removed from this plane of existence one way or the other" Said The Black Scripture Captain as he let out a sigh. "Jaldabaoth seems to be a greater threat as their whereabouts are still unknown after their attack on the capital of The Re-Esitze Kingdom"

"Which makes this second event all the more alarming" Continued the council. "Seven days ago four beings led by a fifth with a similar description to the demon lord at Carne appeared and ambushed King Ramposa the third...we have even less information on this event due to...its unique circumstances, if you would explain Captains..."

"At an hour before midnight, all main gate guards of the royal capital of Re-Estize were killed. All guards were killed very quickly as no alarms were set off. Based on reports taken from the survivors by our agents inside the military, invisibility was most likely used but was undetected." Said the Clearwater Captain.

"This speaks volumes about the coordination of our subject matter, this was no spontaneous raid though their goal remains suspect. The king survived if it was an assassination attempt, however sudden incompetence when prior actions were very competent is unlikely therefore there is another likely goal" Continued the Windflower Captain.

"The theft of four out of five of the sacred treasures of the kingdom all in one action, stealing the amulet of immortality, the guardian armor, bracers of endurance, and Razor's Edge" Stated the council's voice, interrupting the captain's dialogue. "We must prioritize recovery of these items for the good of mankind everywhere. What evil a demon lord could do with these treasures is unknown"

"There was also an unknown spell cast near the capital city, while its target remains unknown, it caused significant damage to the city despite its epicenter being well over two miles from the walls, reports indicate a strange mutagenic rain fell upon the city for hours afterwards, turning its victims into zombies or slugs before the mutagen pooled itself into the crater left behind by the spell" The Clearwater Captain mentioned. "If the target was the city, then it missed, but if it wasn't, an unknown spell caster engaged the demon lord or demon lords that appeared, so far no one has claimed responsibility for this disaster"

The Captain of the Black Scripture spoke up. This had been bothering him and he wanted to hear the opinions of the council and the captains on the matter. "A few days after these incidents, that's when the unknown John Doe godkin appeared in a small farming village in our borders, my own people currently theorize that he fell from the sky because of the similarity of his 'landing' with a meteorite crater"

The silence was thick and could have been cut with a knife until the council spoke. "This sky man was wearing damaged but anomalous armor correct? This sky metal matches no known metal and according to your 11th, absorbs hostile magic and enhances positive or beneficial magic correct?"

"-Yes, you've read the reports from her so there's no need for me to explain the finer points, but have the other scriptures found anything about him?" Asked The Black Scripture captain.

More silence until he heard The Clearwater Captain cough as he cleared his throat to speak. "No demihuman, heteromorph or human godkin bloodlines match the description of 'Blue runed skin, golden eyes and blue hair'. Individual species like Angels have some of those traits but never all at once, our assumptions are he is of the Player race"

"I see" said the voice of the council. "Since he has remained unconscious we assume you've sent his essence off to be used in godkin bloodline programs, it would be...interesting to see what manner of lineage would come from this man from the stars"

"Yes, one of my employees did that, we've also taken blood samples to see if his bloodline can be traced or to see if it holds alchemical properties, his karma-" Said The Black Scripture Captain before he would hear a knocking at his door. Turning away from the mirror he said. "This better be important if you're interrupting the council meeting!"

The voice of a guard spoke up nervously and spoke loud enough to be heard through the door. "The prisoner-he's awake!"

"Go, interrogate him" Commanded the voice of the council from the mirror.

[xxxxxx]

The Overlord's first sensation was discomfort, incredible stiffness, and the distinct feeling of being chained up. As well as opening his eyes resulting in no change in the darkness he was experiencing. He hadn't been restrained in over a decade, ever since when The Glorious Empire took him captive. He didn't count being captured in a bubble by that damn unicorn because he'd like to forget that ever happened. But he recalled the evil overlord classes he took as a child.

The Overlord remembered Gnarl's words from well over twenty years ago. '_Remember, heroes may take you captive, in such a case, it's best to not jerk awake or announce your consciousness to the world, foolish heroes may discuss their plans right in front of you if they think you're still asleep_'

The Overlord took a mental checkup of everything, his body still ached from that laundry list of spells Ainz Ooal Gown did to him. He had sore ribs that inflicted pain when he breathed, a few cracks in his left arm bones based on the pain, and the remains of a concussion. That could at least mean it had been a while since the raid. Add to that, a needle seemed to be lodged in his thigh based on the stinging sensation of the foreign object. Either they were taking blood from him or putting drugs into him. He was also strapped down almost every way to a metal chair. Head restraints, feet put in metal cases that were probably bolted to the floor, etc.

'_My captors seem to know their shit, this would be a pretty good way to immobilize a normal person_' The Overlord thought to himself, focusing now, trying to listen for the sounds of guards. The soft sounds of clinking metal, small breaths, and leather rubbing against itself indicated to him that there was at least one guard.

The Overlord took a breath and pulled on the chains. Much to his joy, the sounds of scraping stones, straining metal and a gasp from the guard were heard. Then a series of footsteps that sounded like the guard was leaving to alert someone else. Now The Overlord would relax and go slack as possible, slowing his breathing down to try and act asleep. His plans were to drive the guards into paranoia by moving when they weren't looking until they stopped checking on him, then break out. The place was silent for a time, being blindfolded and restrained meant he couldn't tell how much time had passed, there wasn't even any repetitive noise like water dripping off a dungeon wall to count the seconds.

But the sheer amount of footsteps he would hear coming meant that his plan was probably never going to even get to happen. Then he heard voices speaking from a distance.

"Captain, are you sure you want to actually enter the cell, we don't know how strong he is" spoke up someone The Overlord could tell was a lackey to this 'captain' by the way they spoke.

"Silence. We're getting close to the cell, you could be heard" said who The Overlord presumed to be 'captain'

Then there was more silence aside from the footsteps of maybe well over two dozen people.

'_The guard went and got his boss and more back up, good, they're gonna need it as soon as I break out of here' _

The Overlord thought to himself as he would remain still. Then the footsteps stopped once they were close, the proximity made The Overlord assume they were right in front of him.

"You there, are you awake?" The Captain asked.

The Overlord rolled his eyes, not that they could see. Then he decided to give them a little scare by suddenly moving to try and take his blindfold off. The hand restraints ripped open with a loud metallic screech. The chains went tense halfway to his face but there was the sound of scraping stone until it too gave way. Two loud thumps of stone falling on stone were heard as he finally tore his blindfold off.

With his sight restored, he blinked several times as the light came to his eyes. He was bound in a chair like he thought. A large needle in his thigh was moving his blood into a transparent bag strapped to the chair for an unknown purpose. Humans in armor were all pointing weapons at him. It looked like being in the bottom of a castle's dungeon, he was in a chair in an open circular room with archers on higher levels pointing crossbows at him. Guards with pikes and halberds were standing to the side of three important looking people.

A blonde haired man wearing a red and tan outfit that looked rather complex, a woman that could best be described as a witch riding a crystal ball with a very 'open' outfit, another woman wearing a gold and ivory dress that didn't look like it belonged on her at all, and based on how fancy the armor on the last person was, The Captain he had heard about.

'_Well first impressions are everything, let's open with something witty' _Thought The Overlord.

"Fire your prison designer, and your stone masons, maybe your ironsmiths too for good measure" He said as he would reach up and pop his neck to relieve the tension in it and mangle the neck shackle. "What's this made of? Tin? Terrible choice"

The Captain pointed his rather plain looking spear at The Overlord. Who had just adjusted his eyes well enough to the light now to tell that this man kind of had a baby face. As well as all the guards and companions of The Captain looking nervous.

"Cease breaking your restraints, you are under the jurisdiction of The Slane Theocracy, submit willingly to the six gods or be brought into the fold by their will"

If reality was a little bit more cartoonish, there would have been an audible shattering sound as The Overlord snapped. He began laughing and threw his head back against the metal chair.

"Maybe if this wasn't the most annoying thing I've experienced since coming here I'd have a better reply to that rather than just getting murderously angry!"

The Overlord would force his way out of the chair. The metal chair's joints give way first, then the bolts holding the contraption to the floor. Snapping his bonds as The Captain flinches when he hears a guardsman cry out in fear. "He keeps breaking that adamantium like it's nothing!"

"Enough! Before he frees himself completely, use it, 7th seat!"

The seventh seat of The Black Scripture would do her best to activate the world class item [Downfall of Castle and Country]. Mimicking the old woman Kaire's actions to try and trigger it. With a bit of a delay, the white dress would light up its dragon pattern on it. Then a golden dragon would rise from the cloth and into the air, it's form flickering like a shadow before a shaking candle.

The sight of the world class item firing stunned The Overlord. He flinched at the sight of the golden dragon charging at him, casting infernal barrier in a vain attempt to protect himself.

The golden dragon crashed into its target and for The Overlord everything went white. The golden glow of his eyes became instead that of a milky white shine as the item affected him.

Inside The Overlord's mind, a battle for control over his body raged. Tears of pain streamed down his face as his mind was swallowed by an abyss. His sense of self was a mote of black as the golden white presence of the world class item forced itself on him. His ego was being stepped on by the weight of the item's own user, his identity being blasted by a torrent of power.

"7th-command him to submit, we must be sure that he's under its influence, I'm not losing more people because this divine item failed twice" said The Captain.

The 7th seat nodded. "On your knees" she said as she would feel the dress pulse and hum with power as it worked.

As The Overlord fell onto his hands and knees, the four members of the Black Scripture that were present relaxed. The guards gained confidence as their superiors watched the formerly terrifying foe submit.

'_No-NOO-__**NOOO**__, I AM NO ONE'S SLAVE!' _mentally screamed The Overlord as he pushed against the item. But the item seemed to be losing steam, it's oppressive force lightened the more he struggled. Two other presences joined him in pushing back the light, letting darkness again take hold in his mind.

"Good, it's worked" Said The Captain as he cautiously approached the subdued overlord. The mote that was The Overlord was growing inside the white void. The three points of darkness sent out black tendrils like vile roots against the white presence inside his mind.

'_The Tower and Nether hearts, I'd recognize their vile power anywhere….but they seem...different, almost awake'_

The 7th seat noticed the dress began to itch and it's fibers seemed to start writhing. But before she could mention this, The Captain spoke to her.

"7th, command him to obey my orders and the six cardinal orders, we should begin questioning him as soon as we can get a connection to the cardinals arranged again."

Inside The Overlord's mind, he had fully reclaimed himself with the help of the hearts intervening and had sent an attack against the source of the mind control in a blind rage. It wasn't coordinated or directed, instead a backwash of corruption shoved itself down the connection between The Overlord and the item. The 7th seat would open her mouth to give the order to The Overlord but was interrupted by threads on [Downfall of Castle and Country] turning black and squeezing against her. She screamed in pain as the item started constricting her.

"7th! What's wrong?" Asked The Captain as he turned around after she let out a scream of pain. The moment he turned around, The Overlord snapped back to reality. He stood up, silent aside from the chains rattling.

Lacking no obvious weapon, he improvised as rage became his primary motivation. The Overlord ripped the needle from his thigh, severing the needle's tube connection to the bag with a loud snap. The Captain twisted around, the distance between them not enough to use his spear effectively.

A snick like a key being inserted into a lock was heard as the large needle was driven into The Captains neck. Instantly blood erupted from the other end of the needle as The Overlord yanked it out and drove it back in repeatedly. Using his bulk to push over the surprised Captain of The Black Scripture so he could shiv the man with his improvised weapon again and again. The smell of iron filled the prison as The Overlord stained himself with gore mindlessly, painting the walls and some of those present with the thicker red jugular blood.

Yells erupted as from the guards and the other members of The Black Scripture watched their captain be stabbed repeatedly. Quaiesse snapped into action as 11th and 7th moved to cast spells. Mentally going through the list of summons that could reasonably fit in the cell but also fight someone who's currently attempting to stab his captain to death.

The list came up short.

Quaiesse drew his magic blade and ignited it, flame blossoming on the metal as he charged at The Overlord desperately. "Damn you!"

"My god you take an eternity to murder" Said The Overlord to The Captain as he ripped the needle out of the mans throat one more time. The Captain only had gurgling noises and weak attempts to push The Overlord off him as a reply.

The Overlord heard the footsteps and looked up, activating an infernal barrier to block the blade. The barrier added the smell of sulfur to the bloody mess that was the cell already, as well as burning The Captain because he was pinned underneath it. The guards, mere ants compared to The Black Scripture seats already, at least tried their best. Firing crossbow bolts that plinked off the magic barrier uselessly while trying to not hit the 5th seat.

Quaiesse recoiled, infernal fire licking at his face, searing it as if he was pressed against a hot pan after he struck the barrier. "Ack! A spellcaster and a warrior!"

"5th, get down!" Yelled Thousand Leagues Astrologer, freed from the back firing of her World Class Item after The Overlord snapped himself free as she weaved a [Hold Person] spell, at her side, the 11th seat prepared an [Freezing Lance] spell.

Understanding her intentions, Quaisesse dropped to the floor in front of The Overlord. Staining his clothes with the blood that coated the cell floor as both of the spell casting women timed their attacks.

Thousand Leagues Astrologer fired her spell, a bundle of orange chains were fired towards The Overlord. They clashed with the barrier and constricted it rapidly until it popped. Entangling The Overlord in the orange chains as 11th fired as soon as his barrier went down. A large jagged line of ice smashed into her target's chest. Lifting him off The Captain and smashing him into the chair and then the stone wall.

The secondary effects from her spell began covering The Overlord in a thick layer of ice. Freezing him to the wall for the time being. As soon as the torrent of ice ceased over Quaisesse's head, he moved to his captain.

The Captain of The Black Scripture had ceased moving. All his vitality currently covering the floor, The Overlord, and Quaisesse himself. Then there was a snapping noise, a ring on The Captains left hand broke and shone with celestial light.

The Captain stood up a bit groggy. Using his spear as support to shake off the momentary resurrection sickness "Eurgh, ring of sacrifice took its sweet time activating" He muttered. Glancing at Quaisesse, he asked with annoyance in his voice. "Where's that bastard at?"

Quaisesse pointed towards the frozen mass against the wall. "11th turned him into a ice sculpture Captain"

Almost as if on cue, when The Captain turned to look at the frozen overlord. The ice cracked in several places as The Overlord's golden eyed glow could be seen through it. The Captain braced himself for combat, he wouldn't let himself lose to this foe.

"Quaisesse, we're going to have to hold him off while the others get the rest of the scripture" The Captain said as his grip on his spear tightened.

"But sir-many of the other seats are away on mission, we'd only have the newly resurrected Beaumarchais and Cedran" Replied Quaisesse.

The Captain gritted his teeth. '_Technically we have Zesshi Zetsumei too, but she is supposed to be kept a secret from anyone that wasn't in the top members of The Slane Theocracy_' He thought to himself as The Overlord broke more of the ice.

"11th! Keep applying ice to his binds, 7th! Recall every black scripture seat you can contact!" He shouted to them.

The 11th seat nodded and continued to blast The Overlord while the 7th seat gasped a bit. "You-You can't be serious, he's a threat but he needs the entire Black Scripture!?"

"I'm serious 7th! We can't let him escape, I'll explain later but-"

His words were interrupted by The Overlord breaking out of his icy restraints with a single casting of his inferno spell. The Overlord proceeded to walk slowly through the ice blast using his infernal barrier to part the stream of ice.

"Go!" Yelled The Captain at the 7th seat, who took off as he said those words. Running out of the prison block and into the other parts of The Black Scripture's base. The Captain turned to look at The Overlord. It looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't be heard over the sound of ice smashing against his barrier.

The Captain kept his spear trained on him as The Overlord bent over to grab a chunk of cobblestone from the prison floor and assumed a throwing stance. Lifting his foot slightly off the ground and twisting to get maximum force into the throw. The thrown stone sailed right past The Captain and made a 'Donk!' sound as it hit the 11th seat in the head.

The Captain flinched, he hadn't even had a chance to block the mundane stone throw as he heard Quaisesse yell out for the 11th seat. With the loud sound of ice spells being cast gone. The Overlord could finally speak clearly for The Captain.

"Oh good, you're alive again, let's make the 2nd death special for old times sake". The corners of The Overlord's mouth curled into a slight smile as he wrapped the adamantine chains around his wrists to use as a weapon. The heavy blocks of stone still hung off the ends of the chains like the ends to a weighted whip.

"Don't act so cocky just because you got a surprise attack on me!" Said The Captain as he used one of his martial arts. "[TRUE PEIRCE]" The Captain sprang forward like a bolt let loose from a crossbow.

His plain looking spear passing through The Overlords infernal barrier and colliding with the damaged arcanium armor. Stopping rather suddenly to the unyielding metal. The sounds of scraping metal on metal loud in everyone's ears as The Overlord grabs at the spear only for The Captain to pull it away from him and backstep out of his reach.

The Captain spun his spear, sending wisps of slicing air at The Overlords infernal barrier. The wisps widened the hole made by his martial art. The barrier neutered the wind's cutting potential and just blew The Overlord's loose hair around.

"Well, time to put these chains to use!" Grunted The Overlord as he rattled the chains still bound to his shackles. The Overlord would whip the chains against the floor to test them out before grabbing onto the stones still bound to the chains and throwing them at The Captain.

The Captain sidestepped the stone blocks bound to the chains and stabbed towards the hole in The Overlord's barrier made by his martial arts. The Overlord grabbed the shaft of the spear and pulled it away from him. Dragging The Captain into the infernal barrier so he could experience the burning barriers wrath for a short while before he dropped the barrier and let go of the spear so he could kick The Captain into the cell door.

Quaisesse gasped in shock as The Captain's impact with the cell door bent the bars and flung the door off its frame and into the wall next to the unconscious 11th seat. The Captain himself gasped for air as the pain shot through his entire body, rubble from the wall covered him slightly as he crashed into the wall.

The Overlord looked at the 5th seat, Quaisesse reached to his side and threw a small bead onto the floor, summoning a man sized steel grey scorpion instead of directly engaging with The Overlord. The blonde haired man retreated to lend aid to the 11th seat, picking her up as The Overlord simply dodged the attacking stinger and smashed the scorpion into paste with his feet.

"I really hope you aren't going to keep sending literal vermin at me" The Overlord said as he casually absorbed some green life force from the dead arachnid. Mentally feeling his personal supply of life force increases by one soul, however life force was useless without the minion hives being a catalyst for minion creation. Instead of attacking the stunned Captain or Quaisesse, The Overlord raised his gauntlet and flexed his powers aimlessly.

'_Father says give wraiths a try, I might as well try them while I'm locked off from the hives by distance or hostile magic' _The Overlord thought to himself before his internal thoughts were interrupted by Bob the god speaking in his head and the world seemed to freeze in place again.

'_Testing, testing, oh good this connection works. So you're finally trying out wraith summoning, well much like Gnarl giving you a tutorial on minions I'll give you a quick tip, abyss wraiths love drama and being given souls to torture!' _Said Bob, giving a dramatic flair to his last few words. _'Say something dramatic while summoning them like "I call upon the black contract between myself and the abyssal hordes to rip and tear my foes until it is done!" works like a charm!' _

The Overlord cringed when he heard Bob speak like that, he gritted his teeth as Bob continued.

'_Anyway, just say the words and I'll throw some wraiths down for free even though you only have one animal soul to offer them, ten years of no new souls to torture makes them desperate' _

The Overlord spoke up. _'Three things; I'm going to want a full explanation on how this shit works, where you and dad are exactly, and like hell am I dramatically calling on the abyss like that, I'll do it my own way' _

'_Fine, killjoy' _Said Bob the forgotten god and based on his tone The Overlord swore Bob was crossing his arms like a pouting child, wherever the hell Bob was.

Reality snapped back to motion and The Overlord stomped one more time on the scorpion as he said. "Alright you lazy wraiths, get to work! The blondie is yours but leave the baby faced kid to me!"

There was a slight delay where nothing seemed to happen, crossbow bolts from the guards just quietly plinking off The Overlord before the cobblestones of the cell floor were upended. A squad of wraith swordsmen and gunners pulled themselves out of the ground as red light flashed from the holes they emerged from. Bones rattling as they formed ranks behind The Overlord in the cramped cell, small spires of Abyssite closing off the summoning holes.

The Captain pulled himself from his wall hole at this moment and The Overlord smiled. "Have fun minions" He said before he ran right for The Captain. Shoulder charging the smaller man through the wall, flinging them both into what looked like a cell belonging to a cell block, rows of cells containing a number of rag clad people of various races.

The prisoners inside the cell stared at the duo that came through the wall. A mutilated elf and an amputee lizardman gave the two a wide berth in the cramped quarters. The Overlord headbutted The Captain and stunned him momentarily. Standing up and putting his foot on The Captain's chest, The Overlord spoke while opening his arms to the prisoners in mock greeting.

"Pardon me lads, just going through some surprise renovations and impromptu prison break"

'_This might actually be a great pseudo-vacation from the tower, wanton violence, property damage, and a fun punching bag' _The Overlord thought, sneering a bit at how much fun it was bullying and beating The Captain was.

The prisoners began jeering and yelling at The Captain of The Black Scripture, cheering on The Overlord as he picked up the man and threw him against the cell door. The Captain's body busted the door wide open and he actually managed to recover and leap to his feet right afterwards.

"Oh, I didn't even throw you that hard and the door broke, don't tell me you wasted all the good steel on my cage?" Asked The Overlord as he heard his wraiths laying waste to the guards and giving chase to the 5th seat in the other room.

The Captain wiped away a trickle of blood that was coming from his brow and aimed his spear at The Overlord. "What the hell do you mean steel? We caged you in pure adamantite and you tore through that like it was paper!"

The Overlord tisked, waving a finger on his gauntleted hand. "See, the issue is, you're talking like I would know how strong that is"

The Captain growled and stabbed at The Overlord, his spear flashing like a lighting bolt as he targeted The Overlord's eyes. The Overlord raised his wrists, using the adamantine chains to make the stabs glance off course. Pulling the chains taunt to catch the shaft of the spear and hold it there.

The Overlord smirked, pushing closer as he kept the spear tied to the chains and swept The Captain's legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground. When he fell, The Overlord heard him mutter something under his breath and The Captain's grip on his spear loosened allowing The Overlord to rip it away from him.

After he stole the spear, he raised his left boot to stop on The Captain only to find he wasn't there. Then The Overlord was struck right in his jaw by a kick he didn't see coming.

"Martial art, [Flurry of Piercing Blows]!" The Overlord heard before strikes all over his body erupted, knocking the air out him as The Captain flashed into existence in front of him.

The Overlord grunted out. "Fuck, what ever that was didn't even give a shit about my armor" Catching his breath slower than he wanted, his body ached slightly from the injuries given by Ainz and the added bruises from The Captain. Feeling his wraiths cut down guards in the other area where his cell was that he assumes was the VIP prisoner area. His local supply of life force slowly filled up, soul by soul until it was holding about two dozen of them.

The Captain grinned "I see, you don't know anything about warrior skills like martial arts, don't know anything about metals or countries in the land" The Captain took his spear back fast as a blur. "I've heard of the legends of godkin, their ancestors came from another world, you're just like them, clueless and powerful"

A prisoner threw the slop they were fed by the guards. It splattered on The Captain and dripped down his armor. The Captain didn't take his eyes off The Overlord, then another prisoner threw a rock at him, then another. The prison populace began jeering and booing at The Captain, adding insults to their thrown objects. Many yelling various things like

"Kick his ass blue guy!"

"Teach this humanist pig who's boss!"

"Get a piece of him for me!"

The Overlord spoke after processing what The Captain said. "Well you're kinda right about the godkin thing, except….I did kill my dad, who was a god and may or may not have taken his mantle of god of evil, darkness, the abyss, etc" He gestured at himself "So you're looking at a man who committed patricide, deicide and regicide all in the same swing of a sword-"

The Overlord's little boast was interrupted by the 7th seat returning. She came running into the prison block with backup from the other nearby seats of the black scripture as well as an army of mundane human guards. The sound of so many boots on stone was deafening as they filled the prison block.

The Captain took his eyes off The Overlord to look. Then he grinned and slammed the butt on his spear down. "Looks like the Thousand Leagues Astrologer and 5th seat brought the 8th through 10th seats here, with all of us, you should surrender. Even if you can beat me alone, you can't handle all of us"

The Overlord looked at the warm bodies filling the room and simply shook his head. "All I'm surrounded by is meat transporting souls I can use within 30 feet of me, Greater Combustion!" With that The Overlord cast the same spell that devastated Carne Village. Inside an enclosed prison block with many guards standing close to each other, the effects were far more lethal. No sky meant the blast went farther sideways and hit more of the guards. Blowing the closer ones away as well as searing them to a boney crisp while lighting the farther away guards on fire.

Burning cloth, human flesh, and hair assaulted everyone's senses. The Overlord wiped a few tears from his watering eyes as guards screamed and burned, The Captain himself immaculate due to some kind of amulet that was glowing through his armor.

'_No matter, now to summon wraiths to sweep up the lifeforce I missed and deal with these idiots'_ The Overlord thought before he raised his gauntlet and said. "A pyre's been made, wraiths come out and collect what I missed" Throwing all twenty four of his previously gathered life force orbs to the abyss to bring out twice that many damned skeletons.

All over the prison block, wraiths joyfully ripped themselves out of the wals, the floors, and the ceilings of cells. Smashing open the cell doors and engaging the guards that survived while The Overlord used this distraction to run deeper into the prison.

'_I'd bet a mountain of gold that these dumbasses store their most dangerous prisoners together, which means if I bust em out, free angry meatshields and people willing to kill guards or fight that captain for me' _The Overlord thought while chuckling, casually ripping cell doors open as he passed to make pursuing him harder. Chains on his arms clattering loudly against the stonework of the floor as he ran. He felt the wraiths steadily fill his life force supply with souls as they did their murderous work eagerly until they began vanishing from his control.

'_Welp they're getting murdered by the seats, whatever those are, but they did their job, buying time and giving me life force_' The Overlord thought as he felt his little terror army diminish. Through the cell block he ran until coming in front of large metal doors that were covered in writing he couldn't read.

"Fuck it, I know danger signs when I see them, down you go doors!" Said The Overlord as he kicked them, and rather anti climatically they didn't budge nearly as much as he hoped. Annoyed, he struck them again and again until they crashed open. Past the doors were cells laid out in a horseshoe pattern with the door at the open end of the horseshoe.

Inside were large cells full of creatures that The Overlord could only assume their only common tie was being monsters of some kind. He approached the cells, looking at the first person in the closest one.

The prisoner was a greenish teal blubbery troll, it retreated from The Overlord when he approached. It slinked back farther into the dark dank cell, manacles and shackles clanging.

The Overlord looked at the next cell to see who was in it, a beastman that The Overlord assumed was some kind of bull but its horns were sawed off.

The Overlord sensed a pattern, the mutilated elf and amputee lizardman from the other cells, the hornless beastman and the scaredy cat troll all were not human and probably suffered more at the hands of the Slane Theocracy than the human prisoners he saw.

'_I can use this information to my advantage, angry beaten up people are more likely to have scores to settle' _

The Overlord stepped into the middle area, right in front of the largest cell that looked like it held a giant boulder, tapping his boot against the cobblestones loudly before speaking.

"Listen up! You don't know me and I don't know you, but I'm busting out of here, and if you want any chance at freedom, you're gonna come forward. This isn't an altruistic prison break, pull your own weight and fight your way out"

A few of the demihuman and heteromorph prisoners came towards the bars. The Overlord looked around, smiling before looking at the largest cell in the room. He squinted and realized that was no bolder, it was a giant person sitting with his back to him.

There was the sound of ice scraping on stone as the giant person turned. The Overlord recoiled when he saw the icy giant's face. It was a youthful face on a huge body, the dissonance of it confused him until the connection was made that it was a giant, or rather a giant teenager.

The teenage ice giant smiled. "Blue!" It said in a voice The Overlord was sure would have been deeper but was instead every bit high pitched as a child except loud as a warhorn.

'_Ok-not a teenager either, giant freaking baby, who captures a giant baby?' _The Overlord thought before it spoke again.

"Blue! Like me!" The giant child reached through the bars but couldn't reach The Overlord. The arm it tried reaching towards The Overlord was covered in scars and a few open wounds. The Overlord backed up, feeling a small mix of revulsion and anger.

In all his years of overlording, he never hurt a child...on purpose...unless they deserved it, ok maybe he had hurt some children. But this entire prison reminded him of the prosecution magic creatures suffered under The Glorious Empire.

Before The Overlord could break these more monstrous prisoners out, he heard footsteps thunder outside the cell block. As he turned around, the tip of The Captains spear flew right past his ear and into the stones that made up the cells.

Adrenaline shot into The Overlord's body like being dunked into ice cold water as he just realized how close that came to skewering his unarmored head. Putting his gauntleted hand to his face in a bit of surprise.

The Captain scoffed and motioned grabbing the spear, causing it to fly back into his hand through magic means. The sharp end of it nicking The Overlord's hair as it returned.

The Overlord spoke up, looking at the lone captain as he lowered his hand back to his side. "So, you've cornered me, where's your backup dancers?"

The Captain blinked and looked a bit taken aback by that response. "Backup danc-? The other seats are putting a stop to the undead hordes you unleashed in our base! Not to mention the prison break you caused!"

"Currently causing" Corrected The Overlord. "I don't intend to stop right here, now if you would be so kind to die after showing me the way out, that would be great" He would take a deep breath and brace himself, grabbing the chains that hung from his wrists so he could resume the fight.

The Captain dashed at him as the prisoners gasped. The Overlord raised his foot as high as it could go and stomped hard on the floor of the prison. His armored boot splitting the stone floor in two and sending tremors through the floor and up his leg. The Captain stumbled before correcting his steps and stabbed right for his foe's neck. The Overlord's already raised hands predicted the spear's target and were still unable to catch the shaft of the spear as it scraped against the mail armor that The Overlord wore.

The Overlord let out an involuntary cough from the spear jamming itself against his neck, taking a few steps back from reflex. But with the strength difference between the two fighters, The Overlord was able to pull himself back together as he roughly flung the chain on his right wrist at The Captain's right leg.

The heavy adamantine chain struck the younger man's shin with a loud crack as centrifugal force wrapped the chain around The Captain's leg. The Captain gasped in pain as pain erupted up his leg, to be followed by The Overlord yanking the chains on his wrist harder and pulling the legs out from under The Captain.

"We both heard that, you just lost your shin at least" Snickered The Overlord as The Captain didn't give him a reply. Instead stabbing at The Overlord's face with his spear as he laid on the floor.

Even with The Captain's martial art that granted him increased speed, this time The Overlord was able to catch the spear before it cut his unarmored face. More footsteps were heard, The Overlord paid them no attention and simply focused on putting pressure on the spear to keep it from stabbing him in the face.

Both of the men were yelling at each other wordlessly during this deadly entanglement. The Overlord bellowed, venting his frustration like steam as corruption wafted around him like a smog. The Captain yelled from pain and exertion as his own spear's blunt end was forced down onto his chestplate, pressing his body against broken stones of the prison floor as a stress fracture began to emerge on the chestplate.

"Your armor might be stab proof 'Captain' but can it save you from being squished like a damn bug-" The Overlord yelled at the top of his lungs before being interrupted with a loud shout from the entrance of the high security area.

"[Blasting chain]!" Yelled a young man as the weighted end of a chain smashed into The Overlord's temple followed by a concussive blast. The resulting blast knocked The Overlord away from The Captain, as well as made his ears ring from it and his eyes swim in a haze of tears.

When the blurry vision cleared, two men were standing in front of The Captain defensively. A punk man dressed in yellow and a huge white haired man dressed in black holding a huge axe that was almost the size of the man wielding it. Their mouths moved in a way that meant they were speaking either to him or their superior. His hearing returned mid sentence to hear The Ninth Seat speaking to The Captain.

"-Course my captain, I wasn't gonna listen to that mandatory bed rest order after a resurrection if there was a prison break doing on"

The old man with an axe spoke after him. "So this is the man that the 7th seat was talking about, if you're really as strong as you sound, I think I'll have fun offering your soul to Surshana!" He said before he would lift his axe and charge right for The Overlord.

'_Here's hoping that axe gives a shit about barriers!' _Thought The Overlord as he raised his infernal barrier before Axe Man, better known as 10th seat or 'Strongest Human', struck him. The Overlord flinched when the axe struck, closing his eyes on the whims of a primitive reflex. But he opened them as soon as he noticed there was a negligible drop in his mana pool from holding up the barrier.

The infernal barrier burned at 10th seat as he tried to force his oversized axe through it. The gargantuan arms on the 10th seat flexed and sweat began dripping from them as the axe had infernal flames burn at the blade and the hands holding the weapon. The Overlord's infernal barrier began bending from the axe's pressure, but did not crack or shatter like it did under Lupusregina nor did it get pierced like it did by The Captain.

The Overlord took a few breaths, letting this weakling burn himself as he stood up and gathered his stamina. Blood of The Black Scripture Captain drying on his armor and skin, dried ichor creating a visual clash with his blue runed flesh. The Overlord slowly wiped the drying blood off his face in an attempt to intimidate to conceal his true intentions of recovering. The 10th seat reeled back as The Overlord pulled himself to his full height with a final deep breath.

"Listen gramps, I don't know who you are, but you just tried hitting me, _The Overlord_, usurper of The Abyss, crusher of empires. You have fucked up now, and every human in this room is on my kill list"

The 10th seat pulled his axe back, for a fleeting moment it seemed The Overlord's plan worked. Then the 10th seat yelled "[Bull Strength]!" and brought his axe slamming down on The Overlord's barrier. Sending the barrier into the ground instead of damaging it, breaking more of the cobblestones as a circular crater began forming around where The Overlord stood.

The 'Strongest Human' kept slamming his axe against the infernal barrier, only to keep deepening the crater in the floor and making stone shards fly about. It only took three strikes to force him to stop from the burns on the man's hands and arms were too deep and showed ivory spots of bone in places.

The man's hands were fused to the axe, the 10th seat fell to his knees in front of The Overlord and the younger yellow punk man's jaw hung open as The Captain stood back up with shaky legs. The Overlord dropped the barrier and reached for the axe with a grin on his face. The 10th seat was in too much pain to fight back as The Overlord put his hand on the axe's handle and ripped it away from him. There was a sickening series of snaps and pops as The Overlord confiscated the weapon.

The Overlord looked down at the handle, to his disgust, the 10th seat's burnt stumps were stuck to the weapon. Fighting back the sensation to vomit, he would use his gauntleted hand to brush the crispy fingers off. Glancing back at the disarmed man, there were tears of pain streaking down his face. In a twisted sense of pity, The Overlord assumed a logger's stance and brought the axe down on the brow of the 10th seat.

The treasure of The Black Scripture parted the flesh and bone of the 10th like it was nothing and cleaved through him as if he wasn't there. Instantly The Overlord's handy work was demonstrated as a violent gush of blood in all directions came from the bisected man. Splattering the surviving members of The Black Scripture and the prisoners in the cell block who had remained silent until this point. The Overlord stabbed the axe's long handle into the floor and with his free hand, picked up the life force of the 10th seat. To be expected, a warrior's life force was simple, a mundane brown energy.

"Sadly today, there will be no offerings to Surshana, please instead redirect all souls to your Overlord of The Abyss" He said, laughing as he felt the plentiful life force of the man go into his storage. With this he could buff his minions if he missed the deadline on the first soul he took. It felt like months since he had stolen the body of Gazef. "First soul...this man, then-The rest of The Slane Theocracy!"

The prisoner's cheered at the sight of the dead man. Yelling The Overlord's praises, who opened his arms widely to accept the praise and the gore that was dripping off the ceiling.

The Captain yanked the 9th seat along with him as the two retreated from the high security block. The 9th seat protested but was interrupted by The Captain "But-he! He! killed the 10th-!"

"Silence! That man had me on the back foot for most of my time with him when he was unarmed, and now he has Surshana's Judgement! One of the most powerful axes in the land that has no equal" The Captain stopped at the exit to the high security zone and would raise his hand up and make a few gestures. "[Arcane Seal: Warriors Bane]!" he shouted as arcane magic would create a temporary barrier to close off the cell block. "We must get as many of the Black Scripture as we can...we might….we might even need our last resort to stop him"

"Our...last resort? That's supposed to be you captain, there is no one stronger in all the Slane Theocracy" retorted the 9th seat.

"This secret is above your paygrade, but in such dire straits there's no point in hiding her, otherwise I'd never mention it and probably wipe your memory if you heard about it" The Captain said. "Now! You must regroup with the others and put down this riot before The Overlord breaks that barrier"

"And where will you go?" asked the 9th seat.

"To visit our last line of defense" The Captain said, gritting his teeth before shoving the 9th seat towards the others. He would watch the 9th seat hesitantly leave his side, once the lower ranking seat was gone. The Captain glanced at the barrier,his wounded leg protesting at his refusal to take weight off it, then at hands that were covered in his own blood.

"I'll stop you from destroying humanity"

**Author Endnote: Wooo! Now that this is done, we can finally get back to seeing how Ainz reacts to The Overlord's disappearance during that one week timeskip I did. Will security in Nazarick be raised? How will the bombing of the capital of the Re-Etize kingdom affect the transfer of E-Rantel? How will the floor guardians react to Ainz thinking The Overlord is a player character from Yggdrasil? Also I swear to god I will get chapter 9 out before christmas so help me! **

**Also I guess it's time to go over some personal headcanon for The Slane Theocracy since we know so little about them. I know it's never stated they have a prison for nonhumans but I figured they would want to keep a supply of test subjects to try out anti-nonhuman spells on, poisons, etc. We also know they get a little eugentic-y with their godkin breeding programs so that's why they captured The Overlord because even if he was evil, he could at least be a strong father for some godkin. **

**Also if you've been reading closely you might have noticed all the other characters in The OverLord game side of things mentioning things that happened in the past in their universe. I'm glad you caught on because I'm either going to make and add prequel chapters as breathing room between chapters so the reader doesn't have to keep reading about the current time if they want. But I'll make sure to list them as prequel chapters so you guys can just skip them if you want. These prequel chapters will go over how The OverLad killed his OverDad, how the Netherghuls were recruited,etc. **


End file.
